Amor e Superação
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Bella Swan sofreu um acidente de carro com 14 anos e ficou tetraplégica. Com tratamentos, fisioterapia e depois de duas cirurgias, a única coisa que ela não consegue é andar. Agora com 23 anos e no último ano da faculdade, Alice sua amiga decide que está na hora dela arrumar um namorado. Edward Cullen é um médico de 27 anos que acaba de se mudar para a cidade de Seattle.
1. Prólogo

**Classificação:** 18+  
 **Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
 **Personagens:** Bella, Edward  
 **Gêneros:** Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
 **Avisos:** Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo

 **Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na fanfiction AMOR E SUPERAÇÃO é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

 **SINOPSE:**

Bella Swan sofreu um acidente de carro com 14 anos e ficou tetraplégica. Com tratamentos, fisioterapia e depois de duas cirurgias, a única coisa que ela não consegue é andar.

Agora com 23 anos e no último ano da faculdade, Alice sua amiga decide que está na hora dela arrumar um namorado.

Depois de alguns encontros frustrados, será que ela vai conseguir encontrar o verdadeiro amor?

Alguém que vai ama-la e querer está com ela além de suas limitações?

Pode um relacionamento existir assim?

...

Edward Cullen é um médico de 27 anos que acaba de se mudar para a cidade de Seattle para recomeçar a vida.

Quando sua prima Alice pede para ele sair com uma amiga dela, não imaginava que aquele "tudo bem" mudaria toda sua vida.

Ele sabia a onde estava se metendo e do que teria que enfrentar na vida, mas nada disso o impedia de querer ficar longe dela.

Quando o amor é de verdade, não há nada que possa separar um casal.

 _O amor: "Tudo sofre, tudo crê, tudo espera, tudo suporta".  
1 Coríntios 13:7_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 _"Em vão tenho lutado comigo mesmo; nada consegui. Meus sentimentos não podem ser reprimidos e preciso que me permita dizer-lhe que eu a admiro e amo ardentemente"._

 _Orgulho e Preconceito_

 _"Os deficientes físicos são perfeitos, imperfeitos são os deficientes morais"._

 _Jader Amadi_

— Alice isso é ridículo — a garota morena disse incrédula balançando sua cabeça negativamente olhando para sua amiga baixinha, mas que tinha uma poder de persuasão, mas forte que a força de Hércules.

— Por favor Bella, por favor... — sua amiga implorou com sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

— Por favor digo eu Alice. Assim que o cara me ver ele vai me dispensar — ela disse convicta.

Já tinha tido 4 experiências assim.

Alice marcava um encontro com um homem para ela e assim que eles a viam, eles iam embora, só um teve a coragem de ao menos se sentar por dois minutos e falar com ela, mas logo disse que não conseguiria sentir desejo por uma mulher na situação dela.

Situação.

Bella odiava aquilo.

Não sua situação, ela já tinha aprendido a conviver com aquilo, mas com os pré-conceitos que as pessoas tinham com pessoas como ela.

Santa ignorância.

— Edward não é um babaca Bella. Tenho certeza que ele não vai fazer isso.

Só se dê mais uma chance amiga. Você tem 23 anos está na hora de se permitir viver. Prometo que se não der certo com Edward vou passar um mês sem a importunar com isso.

— Eu sei, Alie — Bella suspirou tristemente — Mas que homem iria querer se relacionar comigo? Já tentamos e nenhum se aproxima de mim.

— Porque eles não sabem a mulher linda, sexy, divertida e inteligente que você é.

— E que não anda! — ela completou.

Alice bufou.

Elas eram amigas desde da adolescência, Alice era tudo que Bella não era. Não tinha vergonha de nada, era bem extrovertida, comunicativa, um pouco folgada e até intrometida.

Ela foi uma das únicas pessoas que não abandonaram Bella depois do acidente que ela sofreu no seu aniversário de 14 anos, que nunca olhou para ela com dó, que sempre a protegeu de qualquer preconceito e pessoas

Mas sempre via na amiga uma garota forte, decidida que superava todas as dificuldades que encontrava em seu caminho.

Alice tinha muito orgulho de ser sua amiga, quase irmã.

Por isso queria que ela arrumasse alguém.

Ela nunca tinha namorado, tudo que tinha feito era trocar um selinho com um menino dias antes do acidente, esse que nunca mais olhou para ela depois.

Sabia que a amiga sentia falta de ter alguém.

E queria isso para ela.

O mesmo amor que ela sentia com seu namorado Jasper Whitlock.

Além do mais ela estava querendo morar com ele logo depois da formatura e não queria deixar Bella de jeito nenhum sozinha, nunca que faria isso, sabia que a amiga podia se virar sozinha, mas ela era muito protetora com Bella.

— Isso é o de menos... Só vá Bella, só mais essa única vez. Eu conheço meu primo, o máximo que pode acontecer é ele ser só seu amigo, o que eu duvido.

Bella respirou fundo.

Se permita viver.

Viver.

— Tudo bem, eu vou, mas se não der certo você vai passar o resto do semestre sem me encher com isso — Bella falou decidida.

— Feito — Alice disse batendo palmas e animada, a surpreendendo.

Ela sabia que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro e que com certeza aquilo daria certo.

Já podia até shippar eles no twitter e fazer uma hastag.

Bellward, Wardbell? Edwella? Belledwa?

Tinha certeza que Edward ficaria caidinho por ela, ainda mais depois de fazer ela tirar aquele moletom horroroso e lavar o cabelo.

Bem mãos à obra!

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiiiii amores, essa fic promete muito amor, fofura, melação, , vou logo avisando, se não gosta passe bem longe daqui

Estou postando o prologo hoje, mas o primeiro capitulo vai vim só dia 1 ou 2 de março quando eu chegar de viagem, preparem-se!

Beijos gente, espero que vocês gostem muito da fic.

Na próxima semana posto o bônus de ETAPS que até hoje não postei, e quem quiser entrar no grupo do whats é só me mandar o numero.

Ainda estou decidindo se vai ser um drable ou uma short, o que vocês acham melhor?

beeijos

março nos vemos por aqui, já com o primeiro encontro do Edward e da Bella, será que sairá faíscas? haha

beeijos

acho que já falei isso kkkk

até mais amores

lalac


	2. Capítulo I

Isabella Swan, era uma garota alegre, divertida, uma boa filha, inteligente. Tinha um espírito de ser aventureira, trazia alegria em qualquer ambiente em que entrava.

Gostava de nadar, de banhar na praia de La Push mesmo no frio.

Era para lá que estava indo com seus pais comemorar seu aniversário de 14 anos.

Faria um piquenique na praia com seus pais e sua amiga Alice, ela iria encontra-la lá com seus pais Carlisle e Esme Cullen.

Mas infelizmente eles nunca chegaram a seu destino.

Sofreram um terrível acidente de carro e Bella, como gosta de ser chamada, nunca mais conseguiu andar.

Havia feito cirurgias e fisioterapia e apesar de ter um pouco de sensibilidade nelas, o médico disse que era irreversível seu caso.

Foi difícil para ela lidar com aquilo, ainda mais sendo tão jovem como ela era, mas felizmente com muito amor e compreensão de seus pais ela conseguiu aceitar a nova vida.

Ela tinha sorte de estar viva.

Continuava ali vivendo e mesmo sem andar sabia que podia conquistar o mundo.

Era o que seu pai sempre dizia.

Além do mais preferia mil vezes que aquilo tivesse acontecido com ela do que ter perdido um dos dois, ela não seria nada sem seus pais em sua vida. Felizmente ambos saíram sem nenhuma sequela grave do acidente, além de algumas machucados e dores.

Bella sempre tentou levar a vida mais normal possível e conforme ia crescendo foi adquirindo sua independência.

Podia fazer muitas coisas sozinha e não dependia de ninguém para nada.

Agora estava no último ano de Literatura na Universidade de Seattle.

Ela morava em um dormitório, disponibilizado pela faculdade, foi difícil convencer seus pais a deixarem morar sozinha com a amiga em outra cidade, mas eles sabiam que ela precisava daquilo e sabiam que Alice estaria sempre de olho nela.

Elas eram amigas desde do colegial e Alice a ajudou muito a nunca perder um pouco da alegria que ainda tinha.

Foi a única que nunca a olhou com pena e nem se afastou dela depois do acidente.

Elas eram melhores amigas e Bella sabia que podia contar com ela para tudo.

Mesmo quando elas iam no shopping e Alice usava sua cadeira para carregar as sacolas e ir no colo da amiga quando seus pés doíam.

Era sempre divertido, mesmo com alguns olhares que elas recebiam. Bella já tinha aprendido a ignora-los, no começo era sempre mais difícil, mas agora felizmente, o preconceito das pessoas tinha diminuído, graças a Deus por isso, mesmo assim sempre esbarrava em um e outro e Bella sempre seguia de cabeça erguida.

Afinal, não tinha nenhum motivo para se envergonhar.

...

— Alice isso está exagerado — Bella disse encarando sua imagem no espelho.

Bella sempre reclamava quando sua amiga queria maquia-la ou vesti-la como se ela fosse uma modelo, mas no fundo, bem no fundo ela gostava de sempre está bem vestida e bonita, afinal era uma mulher e Alice tinha um ótimo gosto para roupa.

Apesar de estar reclamando, no fundo ela estava amando se sentir linda daquele jeito.

Seus cabelos longos e castanhos estavam cacheados na pontas dando um ar sensual, Alice havia feito uma maquiagem leve nela, ressaltando seus olhos castanhos.

Tinha escolhido para ela vestir, um vestido preto básico que toda mulher tinha. O decote era comportado, mostrando apenas suavemente um pouco dos seus seios. O vestido ia até suas coxas. Ela não gostava muito de expor suas pernas assim, mas aceitou a roupa escolhida pela amiga.

Afinal ela era mulher e gostava de se vestir bem, como qualquer outra mulher no mundo.

Ainda mais para ir a um encontro, imagine um encontro ás cegas.

— Você está linda, Edward vai babar quando te ver.

— Preciso mesmo desses sapatos? — reclamou olhando o sapato preto com o salto brilhante e com um laço na lateral que Alice tinha emprestado a ela.

Alice rolou seus olhos pretos.

— Bella você é a única mulher que eu conheço que pode usar saltos enormes sem sentir dos nos pés, então não reclame.

Bella suspirou contendo o riso, amava provocar a amiga assim.

— Alice... se não der certo com ele... eu não vou mais querer tentar — Bella disse agora séria.

Estava cansada de se decepcionar.

Não queria ficar iludida e se dando esperança, de que um dia alguém poderia olhar para ela como mulher, sentir desejo e se apaixonar por ela.

Alice se abaixou ficando da altura da amiga.

— Para com isso Bella. Você é jovem e linda, tenho certeza que um dia vai encontrar o cara certo. Mas... tenho um bom pressentimento com Edward sabe... Vocês vão formar um lindo par.

Bella queria acreditar ao menos uma vez naquilo.

Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando transmitir confiança a sua imagem.

Não iria desistir se não desse certo com ele, claro que não.

Mas estava cansada de tentar e nunca conseguir nada.

Com certeza seria melhor dar um tempo para si mesma e parar de tentar.

Ouviram um barulho na porta.

— Hey lindas, estão prontas? — um homem alto loiro de olhos azuis entrou no quarto.

Ele era lindo e bem galanteador, mas para o azar de muitas mulheres, ele só tinha olhos para uma morena baixinha.

Alice o tinha conhecido no primeiro dia de aula do primeiro ano.

Segundo ela dizia, ele estava na cafeteria sentado em uma mesa e quando ela entrou seus olhos encontraram os dele, ela soube que ele era o cara que ela sempre sonhou. Então cheia de atitude ela se aproximou dele e se apresentou, desde então nunca tinham se separado.

— Jazz — Alice disse dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios — Olha como minha amiga está linda — falou.

— Realmente Bella você está uma gata, acho que vai arrancar muitos suspiros por aí.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Vocês são muito bajuladores — ela disse rindo — Vamos logo — falou.

Jasper e Alice riram.

Bella esticou sua mão pegando sua bolsinha pequena que colocou em seu colo e deixou Jasper empurrar sua cadeira para fora enquanto saíam do dormitório.

Ela não gostava muito de fazer seus amigos sempre a levarem para um lugar mais distante, muitos taxistas não tinham paciência de carregar deficiente e Bella não se sentia muito confortável em andar de ônibus.

Já tinha pesquisado sobre ter um carro adaptado, mas era muito caro e quem sabe quando tivesse um emprego poderia voltar a planejar isso, por enquanto o melhor era engolir seu orgulho e aceitar a ajuda de seus amigos.

Esperava que aquela noite realmente valesse a pena.

Mal sabia ela que valeria muito apena.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Primeiro um milhão de desculpas por ter atrasado o capítulo, mas só cheguei hoje de viagem e nem desfiz a mala já vim postar logo para vocês, espero que tenha valido a pena a espera.

Sei que vão querer mais, mas logo vai ter mais do primeiro encontro deles... Como será que é o Edward? Legal, preconceituoso, vai ficar com a Bella só por pena?

logo saberemos haha, prometo que o próximo vem antes da próxima sexta

e bem, aguardando para saber o que vocês acharam, foi curtinho, o próximo vai ser maior prometo e vai ser uma short fic, acho que não vai ter mais que capítulos, tudo depende de vocês

beem vou parar por aqui para lerem logo

beeeijos e comentem ;)

segunda tem spoiler no grupo do whats aguardem!


	3. Capítulo II

Bella olhou em seu relógio dourado, feminino e delicado em seu braço.

Ele estava dez minutos atrasado.

Sabia que não era muito, mas isso a fez pensar que com certeza ele já tinha chegado e quando viu ela ali tinha ido embora.

Mas ela estava bem em frente para a entrada do restaurante e ela não viu, nenhum homem chegando desacompanhado e procurando por alguém.

O restaurante estava ficando cheio já.

Era um lugar bem agradável e casual, não sendo muito chique, de comida gostosa e preço acessível, a decoração era o que mais Bella gostava, bem clássica, como se tivesse sido inspirada em um livro de romance do século XIX, com mesas redondas de madeira, toalhas beges, um jarro de flor em cima.

Decidiu mandar uma mensagem para Alice, para avisar que ele não tinha ido e que iria embora.

Abaixou sua cabeça e pegou seu celular no colo. Assim que estava terminando de digitar a mensagem ouviu uma voz forte e bonita dizer:

— Desculpa a demora. Não sei se Alice falou, mas sou novo aqui e acabei entrando na rua errada.

Bella demorou um segundo antes de levantar sua cabeça e olhar o homem que tinha dito aquilo.

Sentiu seu coração quase parar.

Nunca tinha visto alguém mais lindo.

Ele era alto.

Vestia uma calça jeans escura com uma blusa verde e uma jaqueta jeans por cima.

Verde como seus olhos.

Ele tinha duas pedras preciosas no lugar dos seus olhos.

Seu rosto tinha um formato bem masculino ele tinha sobrancelhas grossas, lábios finos, um nariz proporcional ao seu rosto. Seus cílios eram com certeza maiores que os dela.

E seus cabelos.

Eram rebeldes da cor de cobre.

Será mesmo que aquele homem era o primo de Alice?

Ele era lindo demais para ser real.

— O-oi — Bella gaguejou se sentindo uma boba.

— Você é a Bella certo? — ela só conseguiu assentir — Sou Edward — ele falou estendendo a mão para ela.

— Prazer — Bella conseguiu dizer e colocou sua mão na dele gentilmente, dando um aperto firme.

Ela assentiu uma sensação boa percorrer todo seu corpo. Jurou até que podia senti-las em sua perna o que não era possível.

— Alice falou que vocês se conhecem desde de antes colegial — ele falou se sentando na frente dela.

— Ah sim... Nós tínhamos 13 anos quando nos conhecemos.

— Foi um ano depois que eu fui embora para faculdade — ele comentou.

— Eu lembro, Alie falava de você, algumas vezes — ela falou olhando para ele.

— Sim, ela é como uma irmã para mim, sinto muita falta dela e do Tio Carlisle e da tia Esme.

— Com licença. Sou Sam o garçom de vocês essa noite, já decidiram o que vão pedir?

— Ah vamos ver — Edward falou pegando o cardápio.

— Eu vou querer um ravióli de cogumelos — Bella disse tinha escolhido enquanto esperava ele chegar — e uma coca.

— Hum... Traga-me esse espaguete com molho da casa e outra coca.

O garçom anotou e saiu.

— Você fez medicina, não é? — Bella perguntou se sentindo confortável com ele.

O que era estranho.

Afinal, mal o conhecia. Mesmo assim só o fato dele não ter comentado nada sobre sua situação e está conversando com ela olhando em seus olhos, fazia ela já gostar dele.

— Sim, acabei minha segunda especialização agora e decidir me mudar para cá ficar mais perto de casa.

— Fez especialização em que?

— Sou um ortopedista pediátrico.

— Legal, gosta de crianças?

— Muito, gosto da sinceridade e energia que elas sempre trazem — ele respondeu dando um sorriso torto que a fez quase se derreter — E você faz o que?

— Estou no último ano de Literatura e escrevo algumas crônicas para o jornal da faculdade... Mas eu quero mesmo é escrever um livro — falou sincera.

— Algo que eu possa ler?

— Não tenho uma ideia ainda — ela corou um pouco.

O garçom chegou com as cocas e colocou para eles.

— Você gosta de ler o que? — perguntou.

Bella sorriu.

Livros com certeza era algo que ela gostava de falar.

— De tudo um pouco sabe... Do clássico da Jane Austen, Morro dos ventos Uivantes, Harry Potter e os livros de hoje.

— _Somos todos tolos..._ — ele citou.

— _... No amor_ — ela completou surpresa — Você conhece?

— É claro, mamãe fazia eu ler quando era jovem, dizia que se eu me comportasse como um cavalheiro do século XIX conquistaria qualquer mulher — ele falou divertido — Já assistiu ao filme?

— Mais vezes do que respirei — ela falou, ele sorriu achando graça.

— Qual o último livro que leu? — ele perguntou.

O rosto de Bella ficou vermelho e ela desviou seus olhos dele.

— Posso pular? — ela perguntou dando um gole em sua coca.

— Ah não agora quero saber — ele disse curioso, amando aquele tom em suas bochechas.

— Droga... — ela murmurou — Cinquenta tons de cinza — falou de uma vez.

Edward deu um grande sorriso.

— Sério? — ele riu — Nunca li ele, mas já li alguns trechos.

— Aposto que leu — ela rolou os olhos — Alice que fez eu ler... ela disse que precisava... Ah esquece.

Ele sorriu, seus olhos verdes brilhando, imaginando o resto da frase.

O garçom chegou trazendo os pratos deles.

— Bom apetite, qualquer coisa só chamar — ele disse saindo dali dando uma olhada de rabo de olho para Bella.

Ele podia ver que ela era cadeirante.

Mas a achou uma mulher bonita estava impressionado com aquilo.

— Você gosta da culinária italiana? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim, aqui é um dos meus restaurantes favoritos e ele é bem espaçoso então não tenho dificuldade para andar — ela disse.

— Bem esse meu macarrão está uma delícia talvez poderemos voltar aqui — ele falou.

Bella o olhou.

Ele estaria brincando?

Eles conversaram amenidades enquanto comiam, conversando sobre os filmes e livros que já leram. Edward disse que depois que entrou na universidade mal tinha tempo para ler os livros que realmente gostava além de ler sobre doenças e ossos quebrados.

Enquanto terminavam Edward a olhou parecendo procurar as palavras.

Bella soube o que ele ia perguntar, antes mesmo dele falar. As pessoas sempre davam aquele olhar quando perguntariam aquilo.

Achou até que ele demorou muito para isso.

Era geralmente a primeira pergunta que elas faziam.

— Você se importa... Se eu perguntar se você nasceu assim ou foi um acidente?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não, estava me perguntando quanto tempo mais você demoraria para perguntar isso. Geralmente é a primeira coisa que as pessoas falam para mim.

— Eu não quero soar intrometido ou ser indelicado. Se a ofendi, desculpe-me.

— Não ofendeu. Foi um acidente, tinha 14 anos, no meu aniversário.

— Você estava sozinha? — perguntou curioso.

— Não estava com meus pais, eles estavam me levando para praia, Alice iria me encontrar lá.

— Eles...? — Ele não precisou terminar para ela entender o que ele perguntava.

Bella ficou surpresa.

Ninguém nunca perguntava se seus pais tinham morrido. Todos já viam com tadinha e sinto muito como se ela tivesse morrido.

Mas ela estava viva.

Não morta.

Tinha muitos motivos para comemorar e viver.

— Graças a Deus não. Meu pai teve que frear bruscamente porque apareceu um animal, acho que um lobo na pista do nada, o carro de trás bateu na traseira, estava chovendo. Pegou só em mim mesmo, felizmente. Eles não tiveram nada muito grave além de uns arranhões.

— Bem, que bom que você ficou viva então, não é? Vamos brindar a isso — ele disse erguendo seu copo com coca.

Bella sorriu.

Batendo o copo com o dele.

Nunca um desconhecido tinha brindado a vida dela.

E sido tão gentil assim.

 _Senhor, ele não pode ser tão perfeito assim, não é?_ Bella se perguntou, _tem que ter algum defeito._

Será que era gay?, sua mente trabalhou rápido com a hipótese, só poderia ser isso, não que fosse um defeito, claro que não, mas com certeza ficaria muito decepcionada com aquilo.

— Então você não pode voltar a andar?

— Não, minha lesão foi muito mais grave, eu não conseguia mexer nada do pescoço para baixo. Fiz duas cirurgias e muita fisioterapia. Agora eu posso mexer meus braços, pescoço, sinto muito mais coisas sabe... Posso ser mais dependente.

— Isso é muito bom — Edward falou — Eu vi um caso de uma paciente que ficou tetraplégica e ela podia voltar a recuperar alguns movimentos se fizesse fisioterapia, mas ela simplesmente entrou em depressão e desistiu da vida. Acho que o apoio da família é muito importante, mas você também saber lidar com isso é mais importante ainda.

— Com certeza, se não fosse o amor e carinho dos meus pais eu não sei o que teria sido de mim. Alice, Carlisle e Esme me ajudaram muito também, sempre me visitavam e me acolheram em sua casa, nunca fizeram eu me sentir inferior a nada.

— Eles são demais, foram os melhores pais que eu poderia querer depois que os meus se foram — Edward sussurrou com uma pontada de tristeza.

— Você tinha quantos anos? — Bella perguntou delicadamente querendo acariciar sua mão em sinal de conforto, mas não fez isso com vergonha.

— Doze anos, foi de uma gripe que se espalhou na minha cidade, eu estava passando as férias em um acampamento de verão e quando eu cheguei, eles já tinham ido. Foi muito difícil e tive uma época rebelde na minha vida, mas Esme e Carlisle sempre me apoiaram e nunca desistiram de mim, sou muito grato a eles por tudo que fizeram por mim.

Bella sorriu.

— Vamos dividir uma sobremesa? — Edward falou mudando de assunto.

— Só se for Tiramissu — ela disse sentindo sua boca salivar, era uma de suas sobremesas favoritas.

Edward fez o pedido ao garçom e ele tirou os pratos indo pegar a sobremesa.

Enquanto Bella falava das maravilhas de um Tiramissu, já que ele disse que nunca tinha provado.

O garçom voltou colocando o prato no meio da mesa, com duas colheres.

— Bem parece uma delícia — Edward disse.

— Prove — Bella falou animada.

Edward sorriu e pegou a colher provando um pouco.

— Huuuuuuum — ele falou fazendo uma cara de suspense.

Bella o olhou apreensiva. Ele engoliu e ficou com a cara de indiferença.

— E então?

— Maravilhoso — ele disse rindo e passando a língua nos lábios.

Bella sorriu animada pegando um pouco para ela.

Ela gemeu colocando na boca.

— O melhor — ela disse.

Eles comeram mais um pouco conversando bobagens quando terminou Edward percebeu que o canto da boca dela ficou sujo.

Sem pensar direito ele se inclinou e limpou ali com o dedo.

Bella o olhou sentindo uma sensação estranha.

— Estava sujo — ele disse em um tom de desculpas.

— Ahh.. Tudo bem — ela falou pegando o pano e limpando sua boca.

— Posso pedir a conta ou você ainda quer algo?

— Não, estou satisfeita — ela disse.

Ele concordou e pediu a conta.

— Então você mora aqui perto?

— Mais ou menos, vou mandar uma mensagem para Alice, ela vem me buscar com Jasper.

— Ah... — ele disse no mesmo instante que o telefone dela tocou.

— Alice o que foi?

— _Bella, desculpe interromper... Vocês já acabaram?_

— Sim, já ia te mandar uma mensagem.

— _Amiga o pneu do carro do Jasper furou e ele tá sem step, peça para Edward te levar..._

— Alice não posso pedir isso — ela sussurrou escondendo seu rosto com o cabelo.

— _Porque? O encontro não foi bom?_

— Foi, mas...

— _Ah sabia! Deixa eu falar com ele._

Bella suspirou e passou o celular para ele.

— Alice quer falar com você.

Edward pegou roçando seus dedos nos dela rapidamente, ambos sentiram uma sensação muito boa com o toque. Ela percebeu que ele concordou em leva-la para casa.

— Você não precisa fazer isso — ela disse quando ele entregou seu celular.

— Não tem problema nenhum — ele falou quando o garçom chegou com a conta e entregou a ele.

— Quanto deu? — Bella perguntou.

— Não se preocupe com isso — ele disse olhando rapidamente o preço e já deslizando algumas notas ali.

— Edward eu posso pagar minha parte.

— Bem, minha mãe me ensinou a sempre pagar a conta para a mulher mesmo se ela insistir.

Bella bufou.

— Vamos? — ele disse se levantando.

— Ah tudo bem — ela disse empurrando sua cadeira para trás e saindo da mesa, um pouco nervosa.

— Deixa eu fazer isso — ele falou indo para trás dela.

— Eu posso...

— ... fazer isso eu sei, só estou sendo cavalheiro Bella — ele disse ignorando todos os olhares que receberam e empurrou a cadeira dela.

— Meu carro está logo ali — falou empurrando a cadeira pela calçada.

Parou em frente a um carro prateado.

— Você consegue entrar sozinha ou...? — ele parou perguntando.

— Geralmente consigo, mas não com esse vestido que Alice me obrigou a usar.

— Eu achei que ficou linda nele — Edward disse descendo rapidamente seus olhos pelo corpo dela a fazendo corar. Ele abriu a porta do carro — Com licença — disse e se inclinou pegando ela no colo.

Bella respirou sentindo um cheiro muito bom de seu perfume e isso a distraiu de ficar sem graça por ele está pegando-a no colo.

Ele a colocou facilmente no banco do passageiro.

— Você está cheirosa — ele disse seu rosto passando tão perto do dela que ela pode sentir seu hálito.

Podia riscar mal hálito da lista de imperfeições.

Seus braços se arrepiaram e ela sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Ah... obrigada — ela murmurou desviando seu olhar de seus intensos olhos verdes.

Ele deu uma piscada e se ergueu.

Bella mostrou para ele como fechava a cadeira e ele a colocou no seu porta malas.

Edward deu a volta e ligou o carro.

— Só me mostrar o caminho — ele disse.

Ela o guiou pelas ruas e chegaram rapidamente ao prédio do dormitório dela.

Edward desligou o carro e pegou a cadeira dela a abrindo.

Bella soltou seu cinto e colocou suas pernas para fora.

Ele a pegou com cuidado mais uma vez a colocando na cadeira.

— Muito obrigada Edward. Me divertir muito essa noite — ela disse sinceramente.

— Ufa — ele fingiu limpar o suor na frente de sua testa com a reposta — Repita isso a Alice e vai me livrar de ter que enfrentar uma tarde na loja de decoração com ela — ele disse como se tivesse apavorado com a ideia e realmente estava.

Bella riu.

— Pode deixar — ela concordou.

— Bem...podemos sair outro dia? — ele perguntou.

— Sério? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Claro, também me divertir essa noite.

— Então vamos marcar — ela falou sem conseguir esconder um pequeno sorriso.

— Ótimo, vou pegar seu número com Alice, posso te deixar até a porta? — perguntou.

— Sem homens depois das 10 — ela disse.

— Tudo bem então, tenho plantão daqui a pouco.

— Oh, bom trabalho.

— Pode deixar. Tchau Bella — ele disse se inclinando e beijando sua bochecha rapidamente, sentindo mais uma vez o cheiro que vinha dela.

Ele entrou no carro e saiu acenando pela janela.

Bella ficou-o olhando ele ir embora.

Aquela noite tinha mesmo sido real?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

E aí? Real ou a Bella está imaginando tudo enquanto o espera? kkkk

O que acharam? Gostaram, odiaram?

Aiin eu achei tão fofinho, não? rss

Bella confessando que leu 50 tons, com certeza Edward já pensou em fazer besteira haha

Espero que tenham gostado e comeeentem, por favor...

Beijos


	4. Capítulo III

Bella já tinha trocado de roupa e vestido seu pijama quando Alice chegou.

— Amiga e aí? Como foi com Edward? Ele a tratou bem? Ele te trouxe aqui? Marcaram de se ver de novo? Ele te beijou? Eu sabia que vocês iam dá certo — ela tagarelou animada.

— Menos Alice — Bella suspirou — Foi tudo bem e ele foi muito gentil e educado.

— Aaaah sabia — Alice bateu palminhas — Vocês vão ficar lindos juntos.

— Alice por favor, pare ele com certeza é muito areia para meu caminhão ok? Nada vai acontecer entre a gente.

— Bella para de se subestimar assim. Você às vezes é mais preconceituosa do que os outros. Porque ele não poderia se relacionar com você? Tá, eu sei que você não anda, mas é só isso. O resto você pode tudo. Você pode beijar, namorar, se apaixonar, casar. Você pode ter até filhos Bella. E eu só quero sua felicidade amiga e a do meu primo também. Ele nunca foi preconceituoso e sempre odiou qualquer tipo de injustiça. Eu sabia que tinha que apresentá-los quando ele disse que se mudaria para cá por isso ameacei os dois com esse encontro e se você quiser saber eu mentir sobre o pneu de Jasper.

— O QUE? — Bella gritou.

— Eu sabia que iria ser bom vocês terem mais um tempinho juntos e por causa do vestido sabia que não ia conseguir entrar no quarto sozinha. Precisava fazer vocês se tocarem mais sabe... sentirem o cheirinho um do outro... Deu certo não deu?

— Não acredito nisso Alice Cullen. Você realmente não sabe o que é limite.

— Eu só quero sua felicidade Bella.

Bella suspirou resignada e se apoiou nas barras da parede se sentando na cama.

— Você se divertiu não foi? Não fique chateada comigo — Alice disse manhosa.

— Alice você não pode manipular a vida das pessoas assim.

— Eu sei. Eu sei... eu só sinto que algo bom vindo de vocês...

— Pode até ser Alice. Mas não o force a nada ok? Deixa as coisas acontecerem naturalmente — Bella pediu.

Alice sorriu abraçando a amiga.

— Pode deixar eu já joguei o dado, agora vou deixar rolar, o resto é com vocês — ela prometeu piscando.

Bella sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga, torcia para que ela estivesse certa.

...

Ela suspirou tentando se concentrar no livro que estava lendo.

Tinha que entregar uma resenha dele e não estava conseguindo se concentrar.

Já tinha dois dias que ela tinha tido o melhor encontro a cegas que já teve na sua vida.

E como ela tinha imaginado Edward não procurou por ela.

Ela era tão burra.

Se ele quisesse mesmo falar com ela era só ter pegado seu número ao invés de pedir para Alice.

O pior é que ela tinha acreditado na amiga e nele.

Tinha criado a falsa ilusão de que aquilo poderia dar certo.

Estava tão errada.

E tão decepcionada.

Será que algum dia ela realmente teria alguém para ser feliz ao lado dela? Para ela fazê-lo feliz? E ele fazer a ela?

Pelo jeito não e teria que se contentar em ser sozinha, um dia seus pais não estariam mais ali, e Alice um dia terá sua própria família.

E o que seria dela?

Ninguém sabia.

Seu celular tocou e Bella o pegou já imaginando que era Alice ligando.

Seu coração acelerou quando viu que era um número desconhecido.

— Oi — ela atendeu esperançosa.

— Oi é a Jessica? — uma voz masculina perguntou.

— Não — Bella disse dando um suspirou triste.

— Ah droga liguei errado — o homem desligou.

— Idiota — Bella disse a si mesma.

Seu telefone tocou de novo e Bella achou que era o homem novamente.

— O que é? — ela atendeu mal humorada.

— Pensei que ia está com saudade de mim docinho — sua mãe disse do outro lado da linha.

— Não mamãe desculpe. Como a senhora e o papai estão?

— Bem... morrendo de saudades suas e você?

—Estou bem — Bella falou.

— Você parece desanimada querida o que foi?

— Nada mamãe...

—Tem certeza? É aquele plano da Alice de te arrumar um namorado?

Bella bufou.

É claro que sua amiga tagarela ia falar para sua mãe.

— É...

— Bella querida eu sei que você quer alguém para amar, eu sonho com isso também. Que você vai encontrar um homem gentil e que vai conseguir enxergar a mulher maravilhosa que você é. Só não coloque muita pressão nisso, para tudo tem um tempo, e sei que Deus vai colocar um homem maravilhoso na sua vida.

— Eu sei mamãe, mas estou cansada de ser sozinha sabe — Bella admitiu — Eu quero ter uma relação assim como Alice tem com Jasper, a senhora tem como o papai. Não quero terminar sozinha... eu só...

— Ah Bella querida não chore. Tenha fé, você um dia vai encontrar alguém tenho certeza... Você é tão jovem ainda e seu pai ainda não está preparado para lidar com essa palavra namorado — Sua mãe brincou.

Bella riu.

Provavelmente teria 40 anos e seu pai morreria de ciúmes dela.

— Eu vou desligar mamãe tenho que fazer uma resenha.

— Tudo bem meu anjo. Não esqueca que eu e seu papai amamos você.

— Não vou, também amo vocês Beijos.

— Beijo querida.

Bella suspirou desligando a chamada.

Dez minutos depois conseguiu terminar mais um parágrafo da resenha quando seu telefone tocou.

Ela atendeu vendo que era um número desconhecido de novo.

— Bella? — ela ouviu uma voz dizer.

— É ela — ela respondeu sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— Oi, sou eu Edward, como você está?

— Ah estou bem e você? — ela perguntou sem conseguir acreditar que ele tinha ligado.

— Bem melhor agora na verdade. Eu te liguei mais cedo, mas deu ocupado.

— Deve ter sido eu falando com minha mãe.

—Ah sim, bem desculpa a demora para ligar é que meu plantão terminou tarde ontem e passei o resto do dia dormindo.

— Está tudo bem — ela falou sentindo seu coração acelerar.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou.

— Nada — ela mentiu.

— Ótimo quer ir na loja de decoração comigo? Prefiro sua ajuda do que de Alice. Prometo não demorar muito. Depois podemos tomar um sorvete, que tal?

— Claro — ela disse encarando seu trabalho incompleto.

Com certeza poderia terminá-lo mais tarde.

— Ótimo, 20 minutos eu te pego no seu dormitório?

— Ah tudo bem — Bella disse se vendo no espelho. Estava com o cabelo desarrumado e vestida com um blusão velho.

— Ok até já — ele disse desligando.

— Ah meu Deus — Bella falou assim que desligou.

Ela rapidamente foi para sua cadeira e pegou uma roupa do armário, teve que deitar em sua cama de novo para vestir sua calça jeans e uma blusa que tinha um decote em V.

Penteou seus cabelos, escovou seus dentes e usou o banheiro.

Não esqueceu de passar um pouco de perfume.

Quando ela saiu para fora Edward já estava encostado no carro a esperando.

— Oi — ele disse sorrindo assim que a viu.

— Hey — ela falou — Já vou avisando que sou péssima para escolher coisas.

— Com certeza deve ser melhor que Alice — ele disse — Ela ia me deixar louco.

Ela riu, concordando com ele.

Edward abriu a porta do carro para ela e ele se inclinou para pega-la.

— Não precisa posso entrar sozinha — ela disse.

Ele pareceu meio decepcionado, mas segurou a cadeira enquanto ela se apoiava na porta do carro e entrou facilmente, colocando uma perna depois a outra para dentro do carro com suas mãos.

Ele fechou a cadeira e guardou no porta malas.

...

Minutos depois eles estavam em uma loja grande que vendia todos os tipos de materiais para construção e decoração.

— Então por onde vamos começar? — ela perguntou.

— Hum... cozinha acho — ele disse.

Mais de uma hora depois eles saíram da lojas cheios de sacolas com peças para decoração para o apartamento de Edward.

Como prometido ele a levou para tomar sorvete e eles brincaram e conversaram, Bella nunca se sentiu confortável com ninguém, como sentiu com ele.

Ele a fazia rir, chorar, ficar com vergonha e sensações que ainda eram estranhas para ela.

Será que ela poderia se apaixonar por alguém em tão pouco tempo?

...

Edward jogou a chaves do carro na mesinha perto da porta sorrindo.

Estava sorrindo desde que deixou Bella em seu dormitório.

Ela era tão engraçada, divertida e foi um anjo o ajudando a escolher as coisas para decorar seu apartamento.

Além do mais ela era linda e sexy.

Edward ficava doido quando ela mordia seu lábio inferior quando ficava pensativa, quando seu rosto corava quando ficava envergonhada e quando sorria fazendo seu rosto todo brilhar.

Nunca tinha conhecido uma mulher como ela.

Não por ela ser cadeirante, já teve um amigo cadeirante na faculdade, mas seu jeito.

Ela era diferente de todas as mulheres que já tinha conhecido.

Ele nunca realmente namorou sério com alguém, o máximo que ficou com uma mulher foi durante oito meses.

Nenhum relacionamento dele dava certo, porque ele se dedicava mais a sua faculdade do que a elas.

Como estudava muito ele nunca teve tempo de se relacionar sério com ninguém, os encontros que teve foram a maioria casuais e as mulheres sempre eram mais decididas que ele.

Quando perdeu seus pais ele ficou com raiva do mundo e se tornou rebelde.

Tinha apenas 12 anos e começou a querer se envolver com coisa errada, felizmente Esme e Carlisle, que ficaram com sua guarda, foram muito pacientes com eles e não perderam Edward para mundo.

Quando fez 16 anos ele descobriu sua paixão por medicina.

E começou a se dedicar a isso.

Conseguiu entrar para uma boa universidade e apesar de ás vezes sair para festa e para beber com os amigos, seu foco era totalmente se tornar um médico e conseguiu isso com honras.

Ele suspirou colocando a sacolas no chão, podia ter a desculpa e chama-la para ajudar a arrumar as coisas ali no seu apartamento, apenas para passar mais tempo com ela. Mas isso já seria abuso de mais, teria que arrumar tudo sozinho e arrumar outra desculpa para vê-la.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Geeente e essa Alice mentindo sobre o step do carro? kkkkk Mas deu certo já que realmente eles sentiram um cheirinho do outro...

E a mãe da Bella é uma fofura, na verdade o que não é fofo nessa fic? kkkkk

Amaaando que vocês estão amando essa fic, tão fazendo eu gostar ainda mais dela haha

Então acho que o próximo tem o primeiro beijo, será que já sai namoro... e olha que ainda tem muitas doses de fofura com esses dois preparem-se

beeeijos e comentem, até quinta ;)

lalac


	5. Capítulo IV

Semanas depois...

— Olha quem está aqui em plena sexta feira a noite — Alice disse quando chegou ao dormitório encontrando Bella deitada na cama lendo um livro, relaxada.

— Eu deveria dizer o mesmo — Bella falou fechando o livro e olhando a amiga.

Alice sorriu sentando em frente para Bella e tirando seus calçados.

— E aí? Edward teve plantão hoje?

— Sim — Bella respondeu apenas.

— Vão sair amanhã?

— Sim — ela disse de novo — na verdade vamos fazer uma maratona de filmes no apartamento dele.

— Huuuum... E será que rola uns beijinhos amanhã? — Alice disse fazendo um biquinho e um barulho de beijos.

Bella rolou os olhos.

— Nós somos só amigos Alice.

— Amigos até um de vocês ter coragem suficiente para verem o quanto estão apaixonados... Você está caidinha por ele Bella, quando vai admitir?

Bella respirou fundo.

— Como eu não estaria Ali? Ele é tão doce, bonito, gentil comigo e um fofo. Ele me defende sabe, me protege... É o primeiro homem a fazer isso comigo... Sem ser meu pai ou Jasper. Como não me apaixonaria por ele?

— Tem razão...Ah você deveria tomar a iniciativa Bella, tenho certeza que ele tá caidinho por você também.

— Eu não sei... Sabe... Tem vezes que pinta um clima, mas sempre acontece algo e quebra o momento, você mesmo já fez isso — Bella a acusou brincando.

— Ah meu senhor, jura? Me desculpa amiga — Alice falou com uma careta — Amanhã vocês dois sozinhos... tenho certeza que vai rolar algo —falou confiante.

— Você acha? Eu só... Não quero me decepcionar.

— Você não vai Bella confia em mim — Alice falou sorrindo para a amiga e abraçou — E se ele te decepcionar ou te machucar de alguma forma pode ter certeza que eu vou dar um chute bem dado na virilha dele.

Bella riu.

— Tadinho.

— Agora você precisa treinar como se beija no braço, ok? Não vai mordê-lo por favor — Alice disse beijando seu braço, como se ele fosse uma boca.

— Idiota — Bella disse rindo e jogando o travesseiro nela.

— Mas você me ama — Alice piscou saltando da cama e indo para o banheiro.

Bella suspirou, pegando suas pernas e esticando-as na cama.

Será que amanhã ela finalmente teria seu primeiro beijo?

Os dias que se passaram foram os melhores na vida dela.

Ela se sentiu tão viva como nunca antes tinha se sentindo.

As coisas com Edward tinham fluido de uma maneira rápida, intensa, mas naturalmente sem nenhuma pressão de ambas as partes.

Ela sentia que o conhecia a vida toda.

Ele era tão divertido e brincalhão e apaixonante e tudo.

Foi impossível isso não acontecer.

Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse que podia voar.

Já tinha três vezes que eles quase tinham se beijado.

E nas três, alguma coisa sempre os interrompia.

Depois eles conversavam normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

A primeira foi quando eles foram ao cinema, ele tinha passado o braço atrás da cadeira dela e Bella tinha deitado sua cabeça no ombro dele, quando o filme acabou e eles se olharam, seus rostos estavam tão pertos e Edward se inclinou mais ainda, fazendo-a sentir um frio na barriga. Mas uma pessoa que estava na fileira pediu licença para passar e ele teve que dar a passagem, depois ambos saíram do cinema conversando sobre o filme, sem falar sobre o quase beijo deles.

A segunda foi numa noite de pôquer que fizeram no apartamento de Edward, mas Alice e Jasper interromperam.

E a terceira foi uma vez que eles foram se despedir e Edward beijou o canto da sua boca, Bella se lembrava a todo momento arrependida por não ter inclinado um pouco seu rosto.

Mas, será que amanhã poderia finalmente acontecer?

...

No dia seguinte estava sol em Seatlle, Bella optou por um vestir um short jeans que mostravam mais das suas pernas do que já tinha mostrado.

Elas poderiam não funcionar, mas até que Bella tinha coxas um pouco grossas e firmes por causa das fisioterapias que já tinha feito, estava pensando se deveria voltar, quem sabe poderia melhorar sua sensibilidade em alguma coisa, já tinha tempo que tinha parado.

Optou por uma blusa baby look também e calçou um all star.

 _Já cheguei_ ela viu a mensagem de Edward no aplicativo de conversas e sorriu se conferindo no espelho antes de sair. Alice tinha uma prova no sábado de manhã e já tinha saído.

— Oi linda — ele disse carinhosamente dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

— Oi — ela falou apenas sorrindo como uma boba.

Ele também parecia bem confortável com uma bermuda caqui e uma blusa de uma banda de rock, que ambos gostavam.

Ele se abaixou para pega-la e só naquele momento que ela percebeu que ele tocaria suas pernas nuas.

Bella não sentiu o toque atrás de seu joelho. Mas mesmo assim saber que ele estava tocando ali causou uma sensação estranha e boa nela.

Ele a colocou rapidamente no carro e Bella percebeu que sua mão demorou um pouco mais do que o habitual nela, deslizando até seu joelho.

Rapidamente eles chegaram ao apartamento dele.

Ela já tinha ido ali algumas vezes com Alice e até com Jasper, quando os quatro passaram a noite jogando pôquer foi uma noite bem divertida e Edward estava cheio de toques e beijos com ela sempre que ganhava e eles quase tinham se beijado, mas sua grande amiga interrompeu-os.

Era um apartamento bem espaçoso só para ele e arrumado. Tinha uma sala e cozinha americana, mas sem ser apertado, tinha um banheiro social, uma suíte e outros dois quartos, um ele havia feito de um pequeno escritório para ele, cheio de livros de medicina.

— Eu vou colocar a pipoca para estourar — Edward disse.

— Eu faço o chocolate — ela disse.

— Você dá conta?

— Claro que sim, o fogão não é tão alto vamos — ela disse sem se ofender com sua pergunta.

Eles rapidamente prepararam tudo e Edward levou as coisas para a sala.

Ele colocou tudo em cima da mesa.

Antes de pega-la e coloca-la no sofá.

— Sabe eu conseguiria fazer isso sozinha — ela disse sorrindo.

— Eu sei... Mas gosto de tocar você, ainda mais com esse short — ele piscou.

— Bobo — ela disse rindo, mas seu coração acelerou, _também gosto muito de ser tocada por você_ , quis dizer.

Edward a colocou sentada no sofá dando o balde de pipoca para ela e colocando o prato com chocolate ao lado. O refrigerante estava perto o suficiente da onde eles poderiam pegar.

— Pode apertar?

— Claro — ela disse sorrindo feliz.

Edward apertou o play e o filme começou.

— Estamos parecendo adolescentes — Bella disse rindo comendo pipoca.

— Bem eu gosto disso — ele falou sorrindo torto para ela.

Ela sorriu o olhando, seus olhos ficando presos por alguns segundos.

— Eu também — disse voltando seu olhar para tela e deixando o cabelo cair em seu rosto para esconder seu sorriso.

...

— Ah, meu senhor, que cara burro — Bella disse indignada com o personagem do filme Edward riu.

— Ele vai mata-lo — Edward disse animado.

Bella estava rindo tão forte e tão alto com a cena do filme, como nunca tinha rido e o barulho do som do seu riso atraíram o olhar de Edward.

Seus olhos brilharam, seu rosto estava iluminado com aquele riso e corada e foi impossível para Edward não se hipnotizar por aquela cena.

Nunca a tinha visto rir tanto assim naqueles quase dois meses que passaram juntos.

Quando se inscreveu para a vaga no hospital de Seattle, tudo que queria era ficar mais perto dos seus tios e de sua prima.

Mas agora ele tinha um motivo mais que especial para ficar ali.

Só teve uma namorada séria na vida e não tinha durado nem um ano, porque segundo Heidei, ele estudava demais e não tinha tempo para ela.

Assim que chegou em Seattle e Alice foi recepcioná-lo, ela não parava de tagarelar sobre sua melhor amiga Bella.

E não demorou muito para ela dizer que eles precisavam se encontrar.

Que ela era perfeita para ele.

Edward não gostava muito de encontros assim á cegas, mas aceitou.

Era novo na cidade e queria conhecer mais gente, fazer amigos, criar raízes ali.

Poderia ter um encontro com a amiga da prima, conhece-la, claro que não sairiam transando e planejando o casamento assim que acabasse.

Ele já sabia de sua condição há muito tempo desde de quando Alice o ligou chorando falando que sua amiga tinha sofrido um acidente e poderia morrer, Edward tentou acalma-la e ficou feliz que tudo deu certo no final.

Sempre teve curiosidade de conhecer a famosa Bella.

Edward esperava uma mulher insegura e bem retraída.

Mas apesar de não se conhecerem Edward se surpreendeu de como a conversa fluiu entre eles.

Ela era tímida, mas não de um jeito ruim, o corar de suas bochechas era muito atrativo a ele.

E com o passar do tempo ela se mostrou uma mulher determinada, forte, só um pouco insegura, ás vezes.

Edward a achou toda linda.

Ela tinha uma beleza comum, mas algo nela chamava sua atenção e a fazia diferente das outras.

Seus olhos castanhos eram sagazes, espertos e encantadores.

Seus cabelos eram longos, brilhosos e pareciam tão macios, ele queria correr suas mãos por ele todo.

Ela era tão independente.

Quando ele ligou para ela, ele tinha consciência que poderia estar entrando em um caminho sem volta, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo.

Havia gostado dela. Muito.

E queria conhece-la ainda mais.

Saber tudo o que pudesse.

E conforme o tempo que passavam juntos ele sentiu que a conhecia desde sempre.

Ele se sentia relaxado e ria que só, com ela por perto.

Ela se soltou rapidamente e por trás daquela timidez toda existia uma mulher bem extrovertida, inteligente e brincalhona.

Ela o fazia rir, brigava com ele quando era provocada e era tão sexy naturalmente ela nem tinha noção de como ela o estava deixando.

Ele tinha que se controlar muito com ela por perto e aja autocontrole da parte dele.

Ele sabia ali, agora, se fizesse o que queria fazer o mês inteiro, se, se entregasse aquilo que estava sentindo sabia o que isso implicaria.

Sabia que não seria fácil.

Mas era algo muito forte para ele lutar contra.

E porque ele não poderia se relacionar com ela assim?

Por que? Ela era uma pessoa normal. Uma pessoa que podia amar, que podia fazer muitas outras coisas.

E era a pessoa perfeita para ele.

Então enquanto ela estava ali rindo descontroladamente da cena engraçada do filme ele fez a única coisa que queria, sabendo que aquela escolha mudaria toda sua vida. Porém tinha a plena certeza que faria de tudo para aquilo dar certo.

Afinal ele estava apaixonado. E talvez ele estivesse amando-a.

Então quando ela parou de rir vendo que ele provavelmente olhava com um bobo para ela, ele agiu rapidamente.

Ele levou uma mão ao seu rosto macio acariciando sua bochecha lentamente com seu polegar e inclinou seu rosto para o dela lentamente, olhando aqueles lábios com desejos.

E podia cair um raio ali agora, mas de jeito nenhum ele pararia de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer.

E quando ele menos percebeu seus lábios encontraram os dela.

Primeiro com um roçar de lábios, antes dele lentamente lamber o lábio inferior dela, a fazendo abrir mais a boca.

Bella poderia achar que estava sonhando, mas o nervosismo em seu estomago era forte demais para não ser real.

Ele a estava beijando.

E mesmo sem ela saber direito ela correspondeu, deixando os lábios dele entre os seus, alternando e quando menos percebeu sentiu a língua dele deslizar lentamente tocando a sua.

Bella sentiu milhões de sensações explodirem dentro dela.

Ela entrelaçou sua língua na dele o beijando com fervor, sentindo-se no céu.

Sua boca era quente, úmida, doce, com gosto de chocolate.

A língua dele percorria cada canto que conseguia da boca dela, delicadamente, explorando e conhecendo todo o local e ela o imitou fazendo o mesmo na dele.

Mas infelizmente o ar se fez necessário e ele quebrou o beijo dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Edward... — ela sussurrou seu nome, ainda sem abrir seus olhos — Por que você fez isso? Vai tornar tudo mais difícil.

Ele sorriu acariciando seu rosto fazendo ela abrir seus olhos, ele poderia morrer olhando para eles, que morreria feliz.

— Linda Bella — ele falou delicadamente sorrindo torto — Eu não gosto de nada fácil — disse voltando a beijá-la de novo.

Eles se beijaram de novo, dessa vez Bella não pode se conter e colocou as mãos no ombro dele, se aproximando mais dele.

— Eu queria fazer isso desde de quando te conheci — ele admitiu.

— Sério? — ela perguntou.

— Sim... Quando ficou com o tiramisù sujo no canto da sua boca queria ter limpado com a minha — ele disse e lambeu com a ponta da língua o canto de sua boca, como ele queria ter feito aquela noite.

Bella corou desviando seus olhos dele que sorriu.

— Bella, eu sei que nos conhecemos tem pouco tempo, mas sinto que a conheço desde sempre, mesmo sabendo que ainda tem muita coisa para sabermos um do outro, mas eu não quero ser só seu amigo, eu quero mais, quero ser seu companheiro, seu homem, seu namorado... — ele falou.

—Por favor.. Não faça isso... Você sabe da minha condição.

— Eu sei e não me importo com ela Bella. Eu quero namorar com você. Por favor, nos dê uma chance.

— Você tem certeza?

— É claro — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Então sim — ela respondeu sorrindo.

Afinal o que ela poderia dizer além de sim? Era o que ela mais queria na vida e agora que tinha conseguido, ela com certeza não deixaria escapar.

— Ufa — ele falou sorrindo e voltando a beija-la.

Com certeza já estava viciado naqueles lábios.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeente, quero pegar os dois e guardar em um potinho de vidro para vida inteira! Eles são muito fofinhos, mas o que acharam?

Espero que tenham gostado muuuuito, comentem para saber se devo continuar ou não, e olha que os momentos de fofura vão começar para valer agora... eu acho... kkkk

Bem espero que continuem gostando... e até quinta feira que vem

beijos ;)


	6. Capítulo V

Bella chegou ao seu dormitório em êxtase.

Ela mal conseguia acreditar na tarde que tinha tido.

Ele tinha a beijado.

Ela tinha sido beijada.

Ela tinha beijado.

Eles se beijaram.

E não foi só uma, duas ou três vezes, mas sim várias vezes. E foram beijos de verdade, não apenas selinhos. Tinha língua e tudo que tinha direito.

Edward era seu namorado agora.

Ela queria pular e bater palmas como ela e Alice faziam antigamente e como sua amiga ainda fazia, quando alguma coisa boa acontecia e estava quase fazendo isso se pudesse.

Tocou seus lábios.

Ainda podia sentir o sabor dele ali.

Ainda sentia o cheiro dele nela.

Tinha sido tão maravilhoso.

E ela estava tão feliz.

Ela escutou um barulho e percebeu que Alice deveria estava banhando.

Ela tratou de tentar desfazer a cara de boba que sabia que estava.

Eles tinham conversado e tinham decidido, manter aquele relacionamento em segredo por enquanto, para os amigos, eles só queriam curtir um pouco o momento antes de terem que dividir com todo mundo.

— Olha quem chegou — Alice disse saindo do banheiro enrolada na toalha e com os cabelos molhados.

— Hey Alie — Bella disse normalmente.

— Então como foi lá? — Alice perguntou curiosa pegando seu pijama para vestir.

— Ah foi normal, nós conversamos e assistimos filmes.

— Nada de beijo? Edward está muito lerdo... Vou ter que conversar com ele.

— Alice, deixe isso para lá, já falei, sabe... Se for para acontecer alguma hora vai acontecer, por enquanto estou feliz com a amizade dele — Bella disse achando que poderia ganhar um oscar de melhor atriz. Angelina Jolie que se cuide!

— Tudo bem — disse olhando desconfiada para sua amiga. Tinha alguma coisa nela que aprecia diferente, mas Alice sabia que quando ela estivesse pronta iria falar.

Bella tentou manter sua expressão neutra.

— Vou tomar um banho então — ela disse indo para o banheiro.

Alice assentiu ainda olhando a amiga desconfiada.

Ah, ela tinha certeza que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Mas seria paciente e esperaria sua amiga contar.

Porém, paciência era algo que ela não tinha.

...

Bella encarava o teto branco no quarto escuro.

Já era tarde, mas Bella não estava conseguindo dormir.

Não parava de pensar em como sua tarde tinha sido e de como sua vida poderia mudar de agora para frente.

Alice dormia na cama do outro lado do quarto.

Ela escutou seu celular vibrar e esticou o braço o pegando. Sorriu ao ver que era uma mensagem de Edward.

 _Tenho que está amanhã 4:00 a.m no hospital e não consigo parar de pensar em você, o que você fez comigo? Ass: alguém morrendo de saudade de seus beijos_

Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar.

Como ele conseguia ser tão fofo assim em apenas uma mensagem?

 _Talvez o mesmo que você fez comigo ass: alguém que está ansiosa para te beijar de novo._

 _Hey, não deveria estar dormindo, mocinha?_

 _E você também não?_

 _Touché kkkkk Vamos sair amanhã não consigo passar mais um dia sem tiver..._

 _Você não vai está cansado?_

 _Para você nunca ;)_

 _Tudo bem então..._

 _Isso, acho que agora consigo dormir sabendo que poderei beija-la amanhã de novo._

 _Eu também, durma bem, beijo._

 _Beijo, minha Bella._

Depois disso Bella dormiu como um anjo e sonhou com lábios doces e beijos apaixonados.

Dias depois...

Bella estava na biblioteca terminando um trabalho para entregar.

Estava concentrada digitando em seu computador com vários livros ao redor dela, quando sentiu uma aproximação.

— Hey linda — disse uma voz conhecida, a pessoa se sentando na cadeira vazia que tinha ao seu lado.

— Edward! — Bella disse surpresa — O que faz aqui? — ela sussurrou.

— Vim ver o lugar pela qual você me trocou — ele disse com um biquinho.

Ela rolou os olhos.

Eles tinham marcado de sair naquele dia que era folga dele, mas ela teve que cancelar porque tinha esquecido de fazer aquele trabalho.

— Você está terminando? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, só falta a conclusão.

— Tudo bem, vou esperar aqui — ele disse tirando o celular do bolso e encostando na cadeira enquanto abria um aplicativo de leitura.

Bella balançou a cabeça o olhando, mas estava feliz que ele estava ali.

Ela voltou a fazer seu trabalho e conseguiu terminar depois de quase meia hora.

Ela revisou, salvou e já mandou para o professor.

— Prontinho — ela disse.

— Então vamos — ele disse sorrindo e pegando a mochila dela quando ela terminou de arrumar suas coisas.

Ele empurrou sua cadeira e saíram dali ignorando alguns olhares que receberam.

— Bella, Bella — eles pararam quando ouviram uma voz a chamando.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros apareceu, ela olhou para Edward das cabeças aos pés.

— Oi Lauren — Bella disse chamando sua atenção.

— Oi — Lauren falou olhando para ela — Você já terminou o trabalho do Sr. Smith?

— Acabei de mandar para ele — Bella respondeu apenas.

— An... Quem é seu amigo? — Lauren perguntou dando um sorrisinho para Edward — Nunca vi você aqui — ela disse curiosa.

Bella quis rolar seus olhos.

É claro que Lauren iria querer saber quem era ele.

Bella sorriu, ela queria Edward, mas para o azar dela, Edward era seu.

Finalmente teria seu momento de vitória.

Lauren morria de pena de Bella e dizia que ela nunca poderia namorar, ou ter alguém.

Mas agora Bella poderia mostrar que Lauren estava muito errada.

Não era só porque era deficiente que não poderia namorar.

Depois de tanto tempo a ignorando, ela finalmente poderia ver a cara dela no chão.

Bella olhou para Edward sorrindo.

— Na verdade ele não é meu amigo, ele é meu namorado — Bella disse colocando sua mão em cima da de Edward que estava apoiada em sua cadeira.

Lauren riu.

— Fala sério Bella, você não pode namorar, esqueceu?

Edward fechou a cara para ela na mesma hora e bufou.

— E porque não? Ela com certeza é uma mulher bem melhor que você e pode fazer qualquer coisa como qualquer pessoa. Agora se você me der licença eu quero passar o resto do dia com minha namorada mostrando para ela o quanto ela é perfeita e o quanto eu a amo — Edward disse puxando a cadeira de Bella e saindo dali indignado com o preconceito de algumas pessoas.

Deixando uma Lauren com o queixo no chão.

Eles saíram do campus e foram em direção ao estacionamento, o vento estava forte e logo parecia que ia chover.

Bella não aguentou muito e o fez parar, olhando para ele.

— O que foi? Você está bem? — ele perguntou se abaixando na frente dela.

— Você percebeu o que você disse? — ela sussurrou.

Edward repassou suas palavras em sua cabeça.

— Tudo bem, se tiver dito isso só para...

— Bella — ele disse colocando sua mão no rosto dela e a olhando profundamente — Eu te amo — ele disse simplesmente.

Ela sorriu seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas.

E ela o abraçou forte, antes de beija-lo apaixonadamente.

Edward sorriu, se levantando.

— Vamos vai começar a chover.

Só foi o tempo dele colocar ela no banco do carro que a chuva despencou.

Ele rapidamente guardou a cadeira dela e foi para o banco do motorista.

— E agora? — ela disse, ele tinha planejado de levar ela para passear no parque, mas agora...

— Está forte, vamos para meu apartamento podemos fazer algo para comer lá.

— Ok — ela concordou.

A chuva estava forte, mas eles chegaram rapidamente. Felizmente a garagem era subterrânea e eles não pegaram chuva.

Edward subiu com ela pelo elevador.

Eles chegaram no apartamento no momento que um trovão foi ouvido.

— Droga — Bella murmurou olhando pela janela — Pode fechar por favor? — ela pediu.

— Não gosta da chuva? — ele perguntou curiosa.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça fechando seus olhos.

Edward fechou a cortina rapidamente.

— Vou te colocar no sofá, está bem? — ele disse.

— Sim — ela assentiu deixando ele pegá-la e colocá-la no sofá.

O corpo de Bella tremeu quando outro barulho de trovão ressoou.

Ela o abraçou forte com seus braços.

— Hey, baby, está tudo bem, é só chuva — ele disse acariciando seu braço.

Bella respirou fundo o olhando.

— Eu sei... É só que estava chovendo no dia do meu acidente... e quando chove parece que eu estou lá de novo, sabe revivendo tudo — ela disse, mesmo chovendo ela quis ir para a praia comemorar. Talvez a chuva tinha sido um sinal de Deus para ela ter ficado em casa, ela costumava pensar.

— Eu estou aqui, você está bem — ele disse delicadamente a beijando.

Bella retribuiu ao beijo esquecendo de tudo com seus lábios colados um no outro.

Eles se beijaram delicadamente e com amor, aproveitando cada sensação gostosa que sentiam.

Pararam só quando ouviram um estomago rocando alto.

— Tem algum monstro dentro da sua barriga?

— Af, Edward... eu não lanchei para não demorar mais para terminar o trabalho — ela disse.

— Pois não deveria ter feito isso — ele a repreendeu — Vem vamos para a cozinha que eu vou preparar a minha especialidade para gente — ele disse a pegando no colo.

— Você pode me colocar na minha cadeira sabe — ela falou segurando em seu pescoço.

— Não, gosto de ter você aqui pertinho de mim — ele disse a apertando.

— Você está me desacostumando, isso sim, vou virar uma namorada mimada e folgada — ela falou sorrindo.

— Não me importo desde que seja minha namorada — ele disse beijando sua bochecha.

Ela sorriu e ele a colocou sentada no banco da cozinha que tinha apoio nas costas e na lateral.

— Está confortável?

— Uhum — ela garantiu — O que vamos fazer?

— Você vai cortar os legumes eu vou colocar o macarrão para cozinha e fazer o molho.

— Mal posso esperar para provar.

Edward estava mexendo a panela com o molho quando seu celular tocou.

— Atende para mim — ele pediu.

Bella o pegou ali perto dela e viu que era Alice.

— É Alice — ela disse — Vou colocar no viva-voz.

— Eeeeeeeedward, você por acaso sabe daquela minha ex-amiga desnaturada? Ela disse que ia fazer um trabalho na biblioteca e até agora não chegou. E está chovendo, eu ligo no celular dela e ela não me atende, mas algo me diz que você deve saber dela, já que ela me trocou por você — ela disse sem nem esperar ele dizer oi.

— Para de ser dramática Alice — Bella disse sorrindo.

— Aaaaaah, deveria saber que você estava com ele — Alice disse sabendo como ela ficava sempre quando chovia— Você está bem?

— Sim, Alie, estou.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? —Bella olhou para Edward.

 _Eu vou contar_ , ele disse só mexendo os lábios. _Você quem sabe_ ela disse, já tinham escondido isso tempo demais de Alice.

— Bem, eu estou preparando um jantar delicioso para minha namorada Alice e gostaria que você não nos interrompesse mais, beijo — Edward disse desligando ainda ouvindo um barulho de grito.

Bella riu.

— Sabe, que você decretou o fim da nossa paz né?

— Bem, vamos lidar com isso mais tarde. Agora vamos comer — ele disse — Vamos beber uma cerveja amanteigada? Tenho duas aqui. — ele sugeriu.

— Isso soa bem — ela concordou.

Eles comeram na mesa de jantar, lado a lado, tomando a cerveja e fazendo gracinhas.

— E agora como vou embora? A chuva ainda não passou — Bella disse quando acabaram de jantar.

— Já quer se livrar de mim — ele falou com um biquinho.

— Sabe que não, mas você tem que trabalhar amanhã?

— Só depois do almoço e você?

— Tem aula ás 11 — ela falou.

— Ótimo, fica aqui essa noite então? — ele disse animado.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Aqui? — ela perguntou engolindo em seco.

Ele se abaixou na frente dela.

— Eu não vou fazer nada que não queira, se quiser durmo até no sofá, só quero ficar mais um tempo com você, amanhã de manhã eu a deixo no dormitório — ele falou.

— Tudo bem — ela assentiu.

Como poderia dizer não?

Ele sorriu, mas logo a razão voltou a ela.

— Edward... Mas eu acho que não é uma boa ideia — Bella disse depois de se lembrar de sua condição.

— Porque não?

— Eu não tenho nada aqui... pijama... escova de dente... E bem... Eu vou precisar ir ao banheiro.

— Eu posso ajudar — ele disse — e tenho escova sobrando e você pode dormir com uma blusa minha.

— Edward... — Bella disse sem graça, mastigando seu lábio.

— Não fique com vergonha de mim Bella. Eu quero ajudar, quero aprender a te ajudar. Eu estava falando sério quando disse que te amava. Eu não quero algo temporário, eu quero que isso dure e eu entendo suas limitações, eu sei que você tem suas necessidades assim como eu, então podemos começar agora a praticar, não?

— Você é tão perfeito que as vezes acho que tudo não passa de um sonho.

— É real Bella e eu vou te mostrar isso todo dia.

Ela assentiu o beijando.

— Aliás, eu amo você também — ela sussurrou finalmente.

Ele sorriu e a beijou mais apaixonadamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eita que esses dois dormindo juntos não vai prestar kkkkk ou vai?

;)

Quinta te mais amores, comeeeentem!

beeijos


	7. Capítulo VI

— Aqui esse é o meu quarto — Edward disse empurrando a cadeira dela. Felizmente as portas eram de um tamanho suficiente para que ela entrasse ali.

Bella olhou a cama estava feita, mas tinha um lençol embolado no canto, um tênis perto de uma porta, um armário, com uma gaveta entreaberta.

— Bem... é... bem masculino — ela disse o fazendo rir.

— Ainda bem, né — ele riu também — Sou muito macho — garantiu batendo no peito.

Ela rolou os olhos.

Ele foi até seu armário pegando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca e outra cinza de algodão.

— Você consegue se trocar sozinha?

— Se eu tiver deitada na cama sim — ela falou.

— Ok então — ele disse a pegando no colo e colocando na cama.

— Aqui está a blusa, eu vou no banheiro e me trocar também, tá? Se precisar de ajuda é só gritar.

— Pode deixar — ela disse.

Assim que ele se trancou no banheiro. Ela tirou a blusa que vestia e vestiu a dele.

Depois deitou na cama abrindo sua calça. Com uma mão se apoiou no colchão e desceu um lado da perna até a metade da coxa, trocou a mão e repetiu o gesto, depois foi fácil tirar o resto.

Ela respirou fundo ao sentir o cheiro de Edward ali na blusa.

— Bella posso sair? — ela escutou a voz dele perguntando.

— Pode — ela disse puxando as pernas para fora da cama e ficando sentada.

— Você quer usar agora? — ele perguntou — separei uma escova para você — ele disse.

— Pode ser — ela falou.

Ele a pegou no colo e levou para o banheiro.

— Aqui a pia é alta acho que não vai alcançar direito com a cadeira.

— Tudo bem... Ainda bem que tenho um namorado forte —Bella disse tentando amenizar seu nervosismo.

— Ainda bem que você não pesa nada — ele disse.

Ela riu e pegou a escova de dente tirando da embalagem.

Ela escovou seus dentes olhando para ele do banheiro.

— Você é linda até mesmo escovando os dentes — ele disse.

Ela rolou os olhos.

Ela terminou e deu um beijo no cantinho dos seus lábios.

— E agora? — ele perguntou olhando para o vaso.

Bella quis corar.

— Me coloca sentada dar para segurar na parede.

—Tem certeza?

— Sim não se preocupe.

—Ok — Ele disse colocando ela sentada em cima do vaso e saindo do banheiro.

Bella segurou na parede e afastou sua calcinha para o lado, já que seria mais difícil tira-la, sem o apoio das barras.

Ela fez xixi e se limpou rapidamente. Agora que estava sozinha notou que o banheiro era bem espaço, tinha um box de vidro e até uma banheira de porcelana, percebeu que se a porta fosse maior sua cadeira caberia ali com facilidade.

—Pode vim Edward — ela disse ele abriu a porta e sorriu para ela.

— Tudo certo? — perguntou.

— Sim, só lavar a mão — ela disse e ele a segurou enquanto ela lavou rapidamente — Obrigada por ser assim.. paciente e cuidar de mim.

— Vou fazer isso sempre Bella.

— Eu te amo Edward te amo— ela disse o abraçando forte — Você é tudo que eu sempre quis e tudo que eu imaginei que nunca teria — ela disse.

Ele sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

— E eu nunca poderia imaginar você tão perfeita assim — ele disse sincero.

— Hey esse é você? — Bella disse quando ele a colocou na cama e ela notou um retrato ao lado, de um Edward de cerca de onze anos, com seus pais ao lado.

— Sim — ele disse corando um pouco, aquela com certeza não tinha sido uma de suas melhores fases.

— Você era gordinho, olha essas bochechas — Bella disse rindo.

Ele sorriu também, ainda bem que tinha melhorado e muito com o tempo, principalmente com 14 anos quando cresceu.

— Você é a cara do seu pai — ela falou.

— Mamãe sempre dizia isso — ele falou.

Ela sorriu o olhando.

— Sente falta deles? — perguntou.

— Todos os dias — ele respondeu.

Bella o abraçou, colocando a foto no mesmo local.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou.

— Tudo bem, a gente aprende a lidar com a dor e a saudade, mas agora eu tenho você.

— Sim você tem e eu a você — ela falou beijando-o.

Ele segurou em sua cintura e beijou sua boca com desejo a empurrando lentamente na cama.

Sem se conter, ele deslizou os lábios no pescoço dela voltando a sua boca.

Ela ficou nervosa de repente e mastigou seus lábios.

— O que você está pensando nessa sua cabecinha? — ele perguntou ofegante, parando o beijo e a olhando.

Bella suspirou.

— Você quer sexo — ela disse de uma vez.

— O que? Da onde tirou isso?

— Edward... Você é homem e todas as pessoas querem isso.

— Bem, sim não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não quero, penso nisso sempre com você. Eu quero Bella, muito, mas não estou com pressa para isso acontecer — ele disse sincero.

— Você quer isso comigo? — perguntou surpresa.

— É claro que sim, sua boba e linda. Com quem mais seria?

— Eu... eu nunca fiz isso... Você sabe — ela disse nervosa — e se eu não for boa suficiente para você, e se você não conseguir sentir nada... eu.. eu.

—Bella — ele a calou com um beijo rápido — Pare de dizer besteiras. Eu quero fazer amor com você um dia, não precisa ser hoje, nem amanhã ou mês que vem. Eu fico satisfeito apenas em ter você aqui, assim nos meus braços. Mas um dia eu quero amá-la como ninguém nunca fez, quero que você sinta prazer assim como eu e tenho certeza que você vai ser boa para mim.

Bella assentiu o abraçando.

— Eu quero isso, só não ainda, tudo bem? — ela falou, ele assentiu dando um selinho em seus lábios — Acho que vou consultar minha médica...

— Sim isso é muito bom, me fale o dia e eu irie também.

— Não precisa.

— Bella, somos nós dois juntos agora, ok?

— Ok — ela concordou.

Ele a beijou de novo.

Bella retribuiu ao beijo entrelaçando sua língua na dele e afundando suas mãos em seus fios rebeldes.

Edward a puxou mais para ele e pressionou seu corpo no dela.

Bella soltou um gemido involuntário sentindo uma sensação desconhecida percorrer seu corpo.

Edward não aguentou e deslizou sua boca beijando todo seu pescoço.

— Edward — ela arfou, sentindo um desejo estranho percorrer seu corpo.

— Desculpe — ele disse parando e olhando em seus olhos.

— Não por isso... E só que você faz eu sentir coisas que não estou acostumada a sentir— ela disse.

— É desejo — ele sussurrou beijando o canto do seus lábios sem se conter — Eu também sinto isso por você. Mas vamos nos conter.

Ela assentiu pensativa.

Eles ficaram ainda namorando um tempinho na cama. Se beijando até finalmente dormirem abraçados e apaixonados.

...

— Bella, baby... Está na hora de acordar — Edward disse murmurando em seu ouvido enquanto beijava seu rosto.

— Está cedo — ela murmurou sonolenta se apertando em seus braços

ele sorriu.

— Vamos preguiçosa você ainda tem aula hoje — ele disse.

Ela bufou abrindo seus olhos, mas sorriu ao encontrar os dele.

— Bom dia —disse passando a mão em seu rosto rapidamente.

— Bom dia — ele murmurou se inclinando e beijando seus lábios.

— Preciso escovar a boca e usar o banheiro — ela disse.

— Vamos — ele disse se levantando e pegando-a no colo.

— Você já se arrumou? Porque não me chamou antes?

— Você parecia tão bem dormindo, não quis importunar.

— A última coisa que você faz é isso — ela disse beijando sua bochecha apaixonada, agradecida por Deus tê-lo colocado em sua vida.

Agora não sabia mais o que faria sem ele.

Sabia que seria bem desafiador ficarem juntos, mas com ele ao seu lado sentia que podia tudo.

E ela podia.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Esse Edward é demais, como não morrer de amor por eles?

kkkk

espero que tenham gostado amores, mesmo.

comentem, amando os comentários, espero que continue assim

beijos


	8. Capítulo VII

Eles tomaram café e depois ele a levou para o dormitório.

— Eu te amo, nos vemos na sexta? — ele perguntou colocando ela na cadeira e beijando seus lábios.

Depois que Bella usou o banheiro, sorrindo ao deixar sua escova ao lado da ele. Edward preparou um café da manhã para eles e ficaram de namorinho até ela dizer que tinha de ir.

Ele já estava a deixando em frente ao dormitório.

— Uhum — Bella murmurou sem desgruda-los.

Ele riu.

— Aaaaaah meu Deus. Obrigada, obrigada — eles ouviram uma voz dizer e se viraram encontrando Alice de pijama olhando para eles e sorrindo — Vocês fizeram eu madrugar aqui fora para ver isso e matar uma aula... Aiin vocês ficam lindos juntos e quero ser a madrinha de casamento de vocês.

— Menos fofolete — Edward falou rolando os olhos e beijou de novo Bella que ria da amiga.

— Edward?

— Sim? — ele falou se abaixando.

— Foi uma das minhas melhores noites ontem — ela sussurrou.

— Foi a melhor e espero muitas outras melhores que essa — ele concordou sussurrando em seu ouvido e beijando sua bochecha antes de sair dali.

Alice correu e sentou no colo de Bella a abraçando.

— Aaaaamiga to tão feliz por você — ela disse com um brilhante sorriso.

— Eu também vamos lá para dentro que eu tenho que me arrumar e te conto tudo.

...

— Não acredito que estão namorando há quase um mês e não me disse nada. Você é uma péssima amiga, como pode esconder isso de mim?

— Eu sei... mas nós queríamos curtir um pouquinho só nós dois sabe, me desculpe — Bella disse.

— Tudo bem, mas como foi que você passou a noite com ele?

— Ah ain Alice ele é tão cavalheiro sabe, e me deixou confortável a todo momento. Ele me ajudou com tudo me carregando e me segurando. Ele disse que me ama.

— Aaaah vocês já transaram?

— Não doida — Bella riu — Nós só dormimos juntinhos sabe!? Mas nós conversamos sobre isso e ele disse que quer...

— É claro que quer boba. Mas você quer?

Bella sorriu.

— Sim... ontem eu senti desejo sabe... Eu queria ali naquele momento, mas sabia que ainda não estou preparada.

— Bem tenho certeza que vai ser perfeito quando acontecer.

Bella suspirou sonhadora.

Finalmente estava tendo o que sempre tinha desejado.

Dias depois...

— Então você está namorando? Não sabe o quanto fico feliz de ouvir isso — Bella sua médica disse sorrindo.

— Obrigada eu devo muito a você... sabe e eu só queria... não sei — Bella murmurou envergonhada.

— Você quer saber sobre sexo? — a médica perguntou juntando os pontos rapidamente.

— Sim — Bella murmurou corada.

Sua médica riu.

Ela era uma mulher já na faixa dos 50 anos, negra, com cabelos crespos e bonita. Ela que cuidou de Bella desde sua primeira consulta quando menstruou e sabia que podia contar com ela para qualquer coisa.

— Não fique envergonhada Bella, é perfeitamente normal você querer saber isso e eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo falar comigo. Sexo não deve ser tratado com timidez ou vergonha, isso faz parte da vida, ainda mais de um casal. Você é virgem, não é?

— Sim — Bella respondeu.

— Bem, não se preocupe com a primeira vez, já que você provavelmente não vai sentir dor. Mas como qualquer outra mulher, você pode ter uma vida sexual ativa e atingir ao orgasmo.

— Posso?

— É claro, você tem pouca sensibilidade da cintura para baixo, mas pode sim sentir prazer. Seu corpo funciona igual a de qualquer mulher. Só que vai ser um pouco diferente, porque suas zonas erógenas não estão muito ligadas a sua vagina. Você vai poder sentir prazer com um beijo quente e um toque não muito convencional, o ideal é você e seu namorado conversarem e explorarem todos os seus sentidos e as zonas erógenas da cintura para cima. Estimulo visual também deve ganhar mais atenção. O prazer está diretamente ligado ao cérebro então é muito bom se vocês usarem a imaginação.

— Hum... Então o orgasmo não é causado só pelo toque?

— Oh não, o orgasmo é uma função cerebral, por isso que um cadeirante pode chegar sim ao ápice do prazer mesmo não sentindo nada da cintura para baixo. É claro que alguns movimentos não vão ser possíveis, mas mesmo assim vocês podem encontrar um jeito e há até um Kama Sutra para cadeirantes. Vocês podem fazer tudo, desde que se sinta confortável e sem nenhuma dor. O ideal é você conversar com seu parceiro, sobre o que gosta e o que mais te dar prazer. Todo mundo quer carinho e amor e não é só porque você é cadeirante que não vai ter isso. Mas alguma dúvida?

— Bem... e sobre a questão fisiológica?

— Oh isso é importante, mas não deve ser uma preocupação, é só tomar cuidado de sempre esvaziar sua bexiga, para não ocorrer risco de vazar.

— Eu posso continuar tomando meu anticoncepcional?

— Claro, você está tendo algum problema com ele?

— Não nenhum.

— Bem, mas não esqueça que usar camisinha é fundamental e precisamos marcar alguns exames de rotina depois.

— É claro, obrigada doutora — Bella disse sorrindo, muito aliviada.

...

Ela sorriu saindo do consultório feliz da vida.

Estava confiante que tudo daria certo.

E que ela poderia dar muito prazer a Edward e sentir também.

Ela queria muito isso.

Mas assim que virou no corredor seu coração quase parou.

Edward estava ali.

Ele parecia cansado e seu jaleco branco estava amarrotado, tinha um estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço.

Ela sabia que ele tinha passado a noite de plantão, por isso ela não o tinha chamado para a consulta que seria bem cedo.

Ele estava lindo mesmo com aquela cara de cansaço e tudo que ela queria era pegá-lo e abraçá-lo.

Se não tivesse uma mulher ruiva que usava um jaleco e com dois metros de perna conversando com ele.

Ele pareceu que sentiu o olhar dela já que se virou e seus olhares se encontraram.

Sua feição melhorou assim que a viu ali.

Ele deixou a mulher sozinha e veio até ela.

— Bella, amor o que faz aqui? — ele perguntou sorrindo para ela e dando um selinho rápido em seus lábios, sem se conter.

— Eu vim para uma consulta com a minha médica.

— Porque não me avisou? Eu queria tê-la acompanhando — ele disse visivelmente chateado.

Bella só deu de ombros.

— Edward? — a ruiva o chamou se aproximando deles.

Bella a olhou.

A mulher era linda, parecia uma modelo e andava.

— Vic, essa é Bella minha namorada — ele disse colocando sua mão no ombro dela.

— Ah Bella, é bom finalmente conhecê-la. Edward fala muito de você.

— Ele fala? — ela perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, é Bella aquilo, Bella acolá, ah... a Bella gosta disso também — ela riu e Edward rolou os olhos, mas sorriu.

— Dra. Victoria cod 99.

— Bem tenho que ir, depois podemos marcar de sair e nos conhecer melhor.

— É claro — Bella disse educada, mesmo querendo dizer nunca.

— Então ela é sua amiga? — Bella perguntou engolindo em seco enquanto a via sumir no corredor.

— Sim ela me ajudou muito quando cheguei aqui... — ele disse a observando.

— Ah que bom — Bella falou de cara fechada sentindo um ciúmes nascer dentro dela.

— E o marido dela também — ele riu.

— O que? — ela falou.

— Ela é casada, boba. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes — ele sorriu torto.

— Eu não estava — Bella negou, aliviada pelo fato dela ser casada.

Ele se abaixou ficando da altura dela.

— Pois saiba que eu tenho muito ciúmes de você ainda mais quando se veste assim. Você está linda com esse vestido — ele falou colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

— Não fale essas coisas bonitas quando quero ficar com raiva de você — ela falou.

Ele riu apenas a beijando rapidamente.

— Você já está indo embora? Só vou bater meu ponto — ele falou.

— Vou esperar você — ela disse — Me dá uma carona?

— Claro — ele falou contente.

— O que você está olhando tanto? — Bella disse começando a ficar sem graça.

Eles já estavam no carro e estavam indo para o apartamento dele onde ele iria banhar e depois sairiam para almoçar antes de Bella ir para sua aula á tarde.

— Nada — ele disse voltando o rosto para frente.

— Você estava me secando — Bella disse rindo.

Ele sorriu e então levou sua mão a mão dela que descansava em cima de sua coxa.

— Não posso admirar minha namorada? — ele disse pegando a mão dela e levando até sua boca e beijando-a.

— Bem você tem uma ótima namorada — ela disse rindo.

— E você um ótimo namorado — ele falou.

— Isso é verdade — ela concordou beijando agora a mão dele.

Bella o esperou pacientemente ele tomar banho e se arrumar.

Ele saiu todo cheiroso e ela não resistiu a abraçá-lo e beija-lo.

Eles almoçaram em um restaurante tranquilo e dividiram um pedaço grande de pudim.

Depois Edward deixou Bella na faculdade.

A vida seguia tranquila e pouco a pouco eles criavam uma rotina gostosa, mesmo com os horários de Edward sendo meio malucos, eles davam um jeito de se encontrarem.

Estavam cada dia mais apaixonados e companheiros um do outro.

E Bella sentia toda vez que o beijava que ele era o homem certo para sua vida.

Estava decidida a dar mais um passo com ele.

Estava nervosa é claro, mas sabia que ele a amava e que a faria se sentir bem.

Ela sorriu olhando apaixonadamente para ele que falava sobre um paciente que tinha.

 _Ah, Edward você me aguarde_ , ela pensou sorrindo.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Aiai esses dois kkkk

o que estão achando amores?

Estou amando os comentários, por favor continuem comentando please.

No próximo capítulo teremos a entrada de Jacob Black na fic, haha, será que ele vai ser legal? Querer a Bella para ele?

Vamos deixar Edward sentir um pouquinho de ciúmes agora né haha

beeeijos amores

até quinta que vem

beijos


	9. Capítulo VIII

Duas semanas depois...

— Você não precisa me esperar aqui — Bella disse quando eles chegaram na clínica de fisioterapia.

— Mas eu vou — ele disse beijando seus lábios.

— Isabella Swan — um homem chamou.

Ele era moreno, alto, musculoso e parecia descender de indígenas, com os cabelos lisos e pretos e o formato do rosto.

Edward não foi com a cara dele assim que o viu.

— Sou eu — Bella disse chamando sua atenção. Ele sorriu amigavelmente olhando para sua paciente.

— Olá, sou Jacob Black seu fisioterapeuta. Vamos? — ele perguntou.

— Claro — ela disse sorrindo educadamente para ele.

— Então até daqui a pouco baby — Bella disse para seu namorado.

— Até — ele murmurou contrariado, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada para impedir ela de seguir aquelecara.

Porra, nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça que Bella poderia passar uma hora levando massagem nas suas pernas por um homem.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Ele não gostou nada disso.

Não mesmo.

Porque não tinha pensado nisso antes?

A hora que Edward esperou pareceu durar meio século.

A todo momento ele olhava a hora no celular nervoso se perguntando o que aquele cara deveria estar fazendo com sua mulher.

Porque Bella poderia ainda não saber, mas ela era sua, totalmente, não apenas uma namorada.

Droga. Porque ele não tinha verificado isso antes?

Porque não poderia ser uma fisioterapeuta?

Teria sido tão fácil.

Finalmente Bella apareceu sorridente enquanto ele empurrava sua cadeira.

— Deixa que eu faço isso — Edward disse se levantando apressado.

— Ah tudo bem cara, tchau Bella até amanhã — o cara disse sorrindo de mais para o gosto de Edward.

— Tchau Jake — Bella respondeu sorridente.

Edward saiu dali o mais rápido que podia.

— Jake? — perguntou quando eles finalmente estavam do lado de fora.

— É eu pedi para ele me chamar de Bella então ele me deixou chama-lo de Jake — ela respondeu simplesmente.

Edward não disse nada só empurrou a cadeira dela saindo dali.

O restaurante que eles iam almoçar era perto dali então eles foram andando mesmo. Com Edward em silêncio empurrando-a sua cadeira suavemente.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella disse quando eles já estavam sentados na mesa.

— Nada... Já escolheu? — ele desconversou olhando o cardápio.

— Sim — ele fez os pedidos e Edward continuou em silêncio.

Bella suspirou.

— Se não quisesse ter ficado me esperando era só ter ido embora não precisa ficar agora com essa cara feia o dia inteiro — ela disse chateada.

Edward a encarou.

— Não me importo de esperá-la — ele disse apenas.

— Então, vai me dizer o que aconteceu? — ela insistiu.

Ele suspirou.

— Não tinha nenhuma fisioterapeuta mulher disponível não? — ele perguntou de uma vez.

Bella o olhou abismada.

— Sério? Que você está com ciúmes? — ela perguntou incrédula.

— É claro que estou. Aquele cara ficou te apalpando uma hora inteira, não gosto nada disso.

Bella riu se sentindo bem com aquilo.

Era legal ele sentir aquilo para variar.

Ela empurrou sua cadeira para trás e se aproximou ficando ao lado de sua cadeira, feliz do restaurante ser bem espaçoso.

Ela pegou em seu rosto acariciando seus cabelos.

— Edward seu bobo, ele não fica me apalpando uma hora inteira só uns dez minutos, o resto foi aparelhos e é só nas pernas... e como você disse só tenho olhos para você — ela falou carinhosamente.

Ele suspirou.

— É bom mesmo querida, pois você é só minha — ele disse a puxando e beijando seus lábios com força, sem se importar do lugar que eles estavam.

...

— Como assim você está namorando mocinha? — Charlie disse depois que ele deu uma tossida e sua mãe pulou de felicidade.

Eles estavam conversando pela internet e como já tinha dois meses que ela estava oficialmente namorando com Edward, decidiu contar a novidade a eles.

— Namorando, namorando, com namorado sabe papai — ela disse um pouco sarcástica.

— Ah meu Deus filha... Não acredito. Como ele é? Quantos anos ele tem? Ele trabalha? Ou ainda está estudando?

Bella riu da animação dela.

— O nome dele é Edward Cullen e ele é primo da Alice sobrinho da Esme e do Carlisle. Ele tem 27 anos e é médico. Trabalha no hospital daqui.

— Você não acha que está nova demais para namorar, não? Nem terminou a faculdade — Charlie perguntou recebendo um beliscão da esposa.

— Ela já tem 23 anos Charlie, já estava na hora disso acontecer — Renée falou rolando os olhos para o marido — E eu lembro vagamente dele, é um bonito rapaz — sua mãe deu uma piscadinha e um sorriso malicioso.

Seu pai bufou, chegando até a balançar os pelinhos de seu bigode, Bella sorriu, sentindo seu coração apertado, sentia muita falta deles.

— Ele cuida de você? — perguntou.

— Muito papai, nunca estive tão feliz — ela garantiu.

Charlie suspirou.

— Se você está feliz, eu estou feliz querida — ele disse.

Bella sorriu.

— Eu amo vocês tá, tenho que ir agora — ela falou.

— Também te amamos querida e nos ligue mais vezes.

— Pode deixar mamãe — Bella disse fechando a tampa do seu notebook.

Ela sabia que sua mãe ficaria exultante com a notícia, imaginava que seu pai ficaria meio assim, ele sempre foi ciumento e super protetor com ela.

Olhou seu relógio, já estava na hora de tomar banho.

Hoje eles iriam sair com Alice, Jasper e a irmã gêmea dele.

Rosalie estava no último ano de engenharia e sempre sofreu preconceito de alguns alunos por ser loira, linda e está cursando um curso que a maior parte da turma era homens.

Elas já tinham pegado uma matéria comum para todos os alunos no primeiro ano, antes de Jasper e Alice começarem a namorar e sempre foram boas colegas, Rosalie nunca demonstrou qualquer preconceito com Bella e sempre a ajudava.

Bella gostava muito dela, apesar de quase nunca a ver, ás vezes conversavam pelo celular e sempre colocavam o papo em dia quando ambas saiam com Alice e Jasper.

Mas aquela noite Bella estava com outra ideia, ela queria finalmente ter sua primeira vez.

Nervosa era pouca para o estado que ela estava, mas sabia que estava pronta para aquilo.

Tinha pedido ajuda de Alice e ambas foram para o salão durante a tarde, Bella fez as unhas, escova e depilação, uma das coisas boas de não sentir as pernas é que ela sempre sorria e não sentia dor nenhuma com a depilação a cela, só sentia uma ardência maior e rápida na sua virilha, que ela fez questão de tirar também.

Queria está limpa e com a pele bem macia para ele.

Agora era hora de tomar banho, se certificou de que estava com seu cablo preso e arrumou sua cadeira de banho a travando, seu dormitório era um dos poucos grandes suficientes para deficientes, por isso ela tinha um espaço bom para se locomover e um banheiro todo adaptado.

Ela tirou a lateral da cadeira de banho e fazendo força com suas mãos ela mudou de cadeira, no começo era difícil, mas agora poderia fazer aquilo até de olhos fechados e só com uma mão.

Bella tirou sua roupa colocando no cesto de roupa suja e foi para o banheiro.

Tomou um banho longo lavando bem seus cabelos e ensaboando seu corpo.

— Bella? — ouviu Alice chamando.

— Tomando banho — ela respondeu rápido o suficiente par amiga escutar.

— Posso escolher sua roupa?

— Claro Alie, mas nada muito chamativo.

— Pode deixar, um sexy sem ser vulgar — Alice disse animada do outro lado.

Ela escolheu um vestido azul bem bonito, ele era fechado em sua nuca, deixava suas costas nuas e realçava bem seus seios, tinha um zíper na lateral, Bella só tinha usado uma vez.

Enquanto terminava de se vestir seu celular tocou.

— Hey lindo — ela atendeu sorrindo olhando para Alice que também se vestia pelo espelho, Alice fez um biquinho com os lábios e uma careta engraçada.

— Oi bebê, por acaso você falou com seus pais sem mim? — ele disse sua voz soando um pouco chateada.

— Desculpe, eu conversei com eles essa tarde e tive que contar.

—Tudo bem, como eles reagiram?

— Meu pai ficou meio assim, mas eles estão felizes.

— Ótimo, temos que fazer uma viajem para Forks logo, sua mãe já ligou para Esme e ela me deu uma bronca por não ter falado antes.

Bella riu.

— Nos vemos mais tarde?

— Sim, estou chegando em casa agora.

— Eu estou terminando de me arrumar.

— Beijo, amo você.

— Outro. Também.

Cerca de uma hora depois eles estavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa.

Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e um amigo de Edward do hospital Dr. Emmett McCarty que tinham se encontrado ali por acaso e tinham se juntado a eles.

Estava sendo uma noite bem divertida.

Bella ria muito das brincadeiras que Emmett tinha e das histórias que ele contava.

Ele era um médico cardiologista e tinha 30 e poucos anos, ele não parava de tirar os olhos de Rosalie.

E Bella percebeu que rolou um climazinho entre eles.

Até que começou a tocar uma música animada e Alice puxou Jasper para dançar e Emmett pediu a mão de Rosalie.

Ela olhou seus amigos dançando e pulando animados na pista de dança junto com alguns outros casais e grupos de amigo.

Bella suspirou.

Edward pegou sua cadeira e a virou para ele.

— Para com isso eu sei que está pensando e eu não me importo com isso — ele falou rapidamente.

— Eu não vou me importar se quiser chamar alguém para dançar.

— Bella... — Ele sussurrou se inclinando para ela, acariciando sua bochecha — A única pessoa que quero dançar é com você, mas eu me contento muito bem com isso — ele disse a puxando da cadeira e sentando ela em seu colo — Aliás eu prefiro ficar com você assim, a noite inteirinha nos meus braços — ele disse — Você está tão linda essa noite — ele falou, a cada momento ele falava aquilo e suas mãos sempre que podiam estavam em suas pernas, na barra do vestido que ficava em sua coxa, ele acariciava o local, mesmo sem Bella sentir.

Ela sorriu beijando sua boca com carinho.

— Vamos embora daqui? — perguntou ansiosa.

— Já? Não está cedo? — ele falou.

— Sim, mas... eu pensei que talvez nós poderíamos terminar essa noite eu e você... no seu apartamento... sozinhos — ela disse corajosamente descendo sua mão pelo braço dele.

— Sério? — ele perguntou a olhando atentamente.

— Sim — ela sorriu — Só quero ficar grudadinha com você... e vamos ver o que rola — ela deu de ombros, mordendo seu lábio.

— Eu te amo — ele disse beijando-a.

— Eu sei — ela suspirou.

Rapidamente eles se despediram dos amigos, Alice a abraçou e sussurrou um boa sorte, depois de implorar pelos detalhes.

Edward chegou em seu apartamento em menos de 20 minutos.

— Está com pressa? — Bella disse divertida quando ele a ajudou a sair do carro.

— Muito... uma mulher linda e cheirosa, disse que queria ficar grudadinha em mim a noite toda, não quero perder um minuto — ele falou.

Ela riu.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento dele rapidamente.

— Você quer ir ao banheiro ou alguma coisa?

— Banheiro por favor — ela pediu.

Edward assentiu e empurrou a cadeira dela para o seu quarto depois banheiro.

— Edward, o que você fez? — Bella disse olhando algumas mudanças no banheiro.

A entrada do banheiro havia sido mudada por uma maior, havia barras ao lado do vaso para Bella se segurar e até no boxer do banheiro. A pia também estava mais baixa fora que ali dentro tinha uma cadeira de rodas de banho, ainda tinha uma marca de cimento da onde a pia estava antes.

— Ah, eu só queria está preparado se você quisesse dormir aqui mais vezes — ele deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Bella o olhou.

— Vou deixar você sozinha — ele disse.

— Edward — ela o chamou, contendo a emoção que sentia — Obrigada por isso — Bella falou emocionada.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo em sua cabeça.

Agora sim tinha que fazer algo para agradecê-lo.

Suspirou corajosamente, olhando sua imagem refletida no espelho da pia.

Estava pronta para levar aquele relacionamento a outro nível, mais que nunca.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oiii amores, fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando da fic, pensei que ia ganhar uma recomendaçãozinha de Pascoa, mas nem ganhei :/ kkkkk tudo bem, ainda estou aceitando se alguém quiser ;)

Só queria esclarecer algumas coisinhas ok, a Bella vai no banheiro normalmente, mas no começo não era assim, ela precisava usar um cateter, pois não tinha controle fisiológico, o acidente tinha afetado isso nela, mas como ela evolui muito ela conseguiu de novo controlar suas vontades fisiológicas e segurar, mas querem que entendam que nem sempre é assim, muitas vezes os deficiente usam cateter, mas mesmo assim isso não atrapalha na hora do ato sexual é só tirar e pronto.

Bem, foi difícil fazer a primeira vez deles já que eu não sei o que pode ou não a Bella sentir, li aLguns depoimentos e tudo, mas vou fazer do meu jeito ok?

E continuem comentando, que estou amando saber que vocês estão gostando da fic, tanto que já escrevi dois capítulos a mais haha, o próximo eles terão sua primeira vez e quinta que vem vamos descobrir, quem sabe se comentarem ou eu ganhar uma recomendação... o capitulo não vem antes... haha

Dependem de vocês...

Bem acho que é isso, beeeeeeijos e comentem.

lalac


	10. Capítulo IX

Bella usou o banheiro com mais facilidade dessa vez e lavou sua mão sozinha.

Aproveitou e escovou sua boca com a mesma escova que usou da primeira vez que dormiu ali.

Sorriu ao colocar de volta no lugar que ela estava.

Ao lado da azul de Edward.

Esperava podê-la deixar para sempre ali.

Não, pensou melhor, para sempre não.

Eca! Seria nojento usar aquela escova a vida inteira, mas com certeza queria suas escovas junto com as dele.

O que estava pensando? Será que um dia ele iria querer casar com ela?

Namorar era uma coisa, mas casar...

Ela saiu do banheiro, deixando aqueles pensamentos dentro dele e encontrou Edward terminando de tirar seus calçados.

— Hey vou agora ok? Deixei a blusa para você vestir aqui em cima — ele falou.

Bella assentiu.

Ele entrou no banheiro e Bella se aproximou da cama pegando a blusa.

Se ela a vestisse não conseguira tirar o vestido depois.

Sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao imaginar o que aconteceria.

Edward teria que a ajudar a tirar seu vestido.

E ela não usava sutiã por não precisar com aquele vestido.

Agradeceu por Alice tê-la feito comprar uma lingerie nova.

— Bella tudo bem?

Edward perguntou já saindo do banheiro e a encontrando encarando a blusa fixamente.

— Ah, eu preciso de ajuda para tirar o vestido, me ajuda? — ela mentiu, na verdade poderia tirar ele muito bem sozinha.

— Ah claro — ele engoliu em seco.

— Na cama é mais fácil — ela disse.

Ele assentiu e a ajudou a sentar na cama.

Ele subiu nela e ficou de joelhos atrás de Bella.

Ela pegou e afastou seus cabelos da nuca.

Edward tirou o botão que tinha ali na nuca e sem resistir deslizou sua mão pela coluna dela até chegar ao zíper quase invisível, mas embaixo, o puxou para respirando fundo ao ver cada detalhe que lhe era revelado.

O zíper parou bem em seu cóccix e ele não conteve o desejo quando viu um princípio de algo roxo e de renda.

Sem se aguentar deu um beijo em sua nuca percebendo que sua pele se arrepiou.

— Você consegue tirar o resto sozinha? — ele perguntou excitado, sua voz estava até um pouco mais rouca, ele limpou sua garganta, mesmo não conseguiria esconder dela seu estado.

— Sim — Bella o olhou pelo canto do olho — mas porque você não me ajuda? — ela falou.

— Bella... — ele murmurou seu nome.

Ele deslizou sua mão pelas coxas dela encontrando a barra do vestido colando seu rosto ao dela.

Bella ergueu seus braços e ele puxou para cima o vestido passando suas mãos por toda a lateral de seu corpo.

Ele colocou o vestido ao lado e não pode conter olhar suas costas nuas e bem ali estava uma calcinha de renda roxa escura.

Não era vulgar, nem fio dental.

Mas a lateral era de um elástico fino.

Era linda.

— Me beije Edward — Bella pediu.

Edward segurou em sua cintura e a virou ficando ao lado dela.

Ele olhou em seus olhos e afastou seu cabelo dali inclinando seus lábios para os dela.

Eles deram um beijo longo e apaixonado, cheio de desejo e amor.

As mãos dele desceram acariciando as pernas dela mesmo sem ela poder sentir. Eles se separaram rapidamente e se olharam enquanto ele puxou uma perna dela depois a outra colocando seu corpo leve em cima do colo dele com cada perna ao redor dele.

Bella suspirou sentindo aquele desejo de novo.

Ela podia sentir que estava excitada. Seu corpo estava arrepiado, seu coração acelerado e seus mamilos estavam eriçados.

Os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço rapidamente antes de voltar aos seus lábios.

Bella deslizou a mão pelo peito dele e começou a abrir os botões da blusa dele.

Ela puxou a blusa por seus braços e tocou em seu peito nu.

Ouve um suspiro vindo dele, quando seus peitos nus se tocam.

Edward separou seus lábios olhando em seus olhos.

Ele pegou na mão dela e deslizou em seu quadril fazendo ela sentir sua ereção.

— É assim que você me deixa Bella — ele murmurou nos lábios dela.

— Edward — Bella gemeu seu nome — Me ame, me ame como só você faz ela — pediu.

— Sempre que você quiser, meu amor — ele fala a beijando.

Ele a pegou e com cuidado a deitou na cama.

Ele a observou atentamente.

Ela era linda.

Muito.

Seus seios eram perfeitos firmes e maiores do que ele tinha pensado, seus bicos estavam estremecidos e ele com certeza iria beija-los muito.

— Você é linda — ele disse encantado deitando por cima dela e a beijando delicadamente.

Bella aprofundou ao beijo sentindo arrepios em sua barriga e coluna.

Ele quebrou o beijo ofegante, suas mãos subiam e desciam pela lateral do corpo dela.

Apertando sua bunda, coxas, mesmo que ela não pudesse sentir, ele podia e isso o deixava excitado.

Ele beijou o maxilar dela, depois desceu beijando e chupando seu pescoço, até chegar no vão de seus seios.

Edward a olhou antes de se inclinar e tomar um suavemente em sua boca, Bella gemeu arqueando suas costas, enquanto ele beijava e chupava seu mamilo, enquanto sua outra mão massageava o outro.

Depois ele alternou repetindo os mesmos gestos no outro seio.

Ela não aguentou mais e o puxou pelo cabelo beijando sua boca, com paixão e desejo.

Ela quebrou o beijo e beijou o pescoço dele, sentindo seu cheiro e seu gosto.

Ela desceu suas mãos pelas costas e barriga dele, esfregando as pontas de suas unhas levemente, sentindo o corpo dele tremer.

Corajosamente ela desceu sua mão pelo quadril dele e roçou sua ereção.

Ela abriu o botão e o zíper enquanto o beijava.

— Tira — pediu.

Ele a olhou antes de assentir e se afastou dela um pouco para retirar sua calça ficando apenas com uma boxer cinza que não disfarçava em nada seu volume.

— Bella, baby, você não precisa fazer nada que não queira... — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Mas eu quero ser sua — ela retrucou olhando em seus olhos.

— Tudo bem — ele assentiu um pouco nervoso também beijando seus lábios suavemente — Eu te amo, não esqueça disso.

— Não vou — ela disse.

Eles se beijaram novamente e a mão de Edward desceu pelo corpo dela.

Ele sentiu sua virilha, o tecido de sua calcinha, desceu mais sentindo seu centro úmido e quente por cima da calcinha.

— Você sente algo aqui?

— Não sei dizer..., mas não sinto nada também — ela diz.

Ele afasta sua calcinha e toca sua entrada.

Ela está molhada, muito, ele penetra um dedo dentro dela.

— Você está molhada — ele diz penetrando um dedo dentro dela.

— Estou? — a voz dela treme por saber o local da onde ele a toca.

— Muito, droga — ele fala e puxa a calcinha dela por suas pernas e a retira, puxando o tecido pequeno.

Bella morde seu lábio, ele está ajoelhado seus olhos encarando todo seu corpo enquanto ela está nua, deitada em sua cama.

— Edward — ela suspira e se senta na cama, ela o olha enquanto sua mão passa por cima da sua cueca e ela puxa para baixo.

Ele a beija arfando com o toque dela em seu membro duro.

Ele se deita por cima dela terminando de tirar sua cueca e seus sexos se roçam fazendo-o gemer.

— Se doer me diga — ele pede.

Ela assente colocando suas mãos na costa dele.

Edward a beija e lentamente empurra seu membro em direção a entrada dela.

Ele a penetra com cuidado, se surpreende ao ouvir um gemido vindo dela.

— Está doendo? — ele diz ficando parado a olhando.

— Acho que sim, mas estou sentindo mais uma ardência e pressão — ela fala tentando respirar fundo — Continua.

Ele a beija profundamente e acaricia seus mamilos, quando sente que ela já esqueceu empurra mais e entra todo dentro dela.

Ela é apertada, quente e eles se encaixam perfeitamente.

Edward geme beijando-a.

Ele se moviment lentamente a princípio, testando o que ela sente, mas acariciando todos os lugares possíveis que ela sente o toque dele, principalmente seus mamilos e seu pescoço.

— Ah... eu sinto... abaixo do meu umbigo, parece que algo vai explodir — ela fala arfante.

— Droga Bella — ele diz sabendo que isso significava que ela estava próxima do seu ápice.

Ele se movimenta mais rápido, bombeando com força dentro dela.

Aquilo é mil vezes melhor do que toda a relação que ele já teve.

Ele abaixa sua mão e esfrega a ponta de seus dedos na virilha dela.

Ela solta um grito alto e ele não para também gemendo, enquanto estocava com força dentro dela.

— Droga, baby... eu to perto — ele avisa ofegante sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer, sabia que não duraria muito, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha algo assim, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que nunca teve algo assim.

Porque ela era única e o amor deles também.

— Vai... Edward isso... eu — Bella não consegue formular uma frase com coerência.

Eles gemem, se beijam, se olham, se amam.

Por um momento sentem que são só uma pessoa e aquilo faz Bella querer chorar.

Ela estava tendo o que sempre sonhou, o que sempre imaginou que nunca teria.

Ela estava se tornando uma mulher, a mulher dele.

Assim como ele estava se tornando o homem dela.

E ela soube que seria para sempre.

Ele não parou nem por um minuto e as costas dela começam a se arquear involuntariamente e ela puxou seu cabelo com força.

— Vem baby, goza para mim — ele pede mordiscando o lábio dela.

Ela geme puxando o cabelo dele.

Nunca imaginou que ela pudesse está sentindo um prazer assim, seus olhos se fecham e por um momento ela ver tudo escuro, antes de lentamente voltar a enxergar a luz.

Ao mesmo tempo que Edward estremece e geme com força, sem parar de se movimentar, ele goza dentro dela.

Ambos já tinham conversado sobre método contraceptivo e como Bella tomava seu anticoncepcional certinho e ambos estavam limpos, não quiseram nada mais entre eles.

Aquilo era demais, era tudo e sem conseguir segurar Bella deixou algumas lagrimas de felicidade escorrerem em seu rosto.

— Bella, baby, não chora — Edward diz preocupado saindo de dentro dela com cuidado e beijando suas lagrimas — Eu machuquei você? Me perdoa, eu..

— Shii — ela o cala com um selinho rápido e o abraçando — Não, foi perfeito... nós conseguimos... você sentiu isso? Eu... eu... foi bom para você?

— Deus, Bella, foi mais que bom, foi maravilhoso, você é tão apertada e quente e sexy e linda — ele fala, ela sorrir — Você sentiu? Você gozou?

— Sim, não imaginei que fosse conseguir, mas saber o que estávamos fazendo, que você estava dentro de mim, me amando, me fazendo sua... isso... isso foi demais Edward, eu... te amo... te amo tanto.

— Ah minha linda, eu também, amo você muito e tenho certeza que vamos melhorar daqui para frente — ele diz beijando seus lábios.

Ela retribui, sentindo seu coração bater forte e rápido, assim como o dele.

Edward se levanta e vai rapidamente ao banheiro.

Bella pela primeira vez pode observar seu corpo, com certeza ele era mil vezes melhor do que ganhar na loteria.

Ele é alto, musculoso na medida certa, sem ser exagerado, na sua bunda branca tem uma pintinha marrom que ela quer morder, no seu cóccix tem aquelas covinhas e os músculos de suas costas eram bem ressaltados.

Ele tem poucos pelos na frente e ela cora ao olhar seu membro.

Ele era simplesmente lindo e bem dotado.

Aquilo tinha mesmo estado dentro dela?

Ele voltou com uma toalha e limpou suas pernas, Bella vê que ela fica suja de sangue.

O vestígio de sua virgindade.

A tinha perdido e da melhor maneira possível, com o homem que a amava.

Ele some de novo e rapidamente volta, se deitando na cama e a abraçando.

Eles não dizem nada, só ficam se olhando como dois bobos apaixonados.

A noite tinha sido perfeita e seria para sempre assim.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Podia ter acabado com um fim, mas acho que vocês não iam gostar né ? kkkk

Aiiin gente, confesso que achei que ia ficar melhor a primeira vez deles não sei...

Foi difícil escrever porque eu não sei como é para uma deficiente, se ela sente algo, como ela sente.

Mas aqui é uma fic e a Bella sente kkkkk e como sente... Vamos ter mais no próximo haha

Geeente vocês são maravilhosas, mais de 30 comentários e 4 recomendações, o que uma ameaçazinha não faz heeein? kkkk

espero que vocês continuem comentando e recomendando a fic sem precisar de chantagem, porque aí eu sei que vai ser mesmo de coração não é kkkkkk

Digam-me o que acharam da primeira vez deles, espero que tenham gostado, prometo que a segunda, quarta, quinta e todas as outras vão der melhores kkkkkk

e no próximo tem mais vezes e mais amor haha

Geeente acho que só falta uns 5 ou 6 capítulos para o epilogo :OOO

Pasmem!

Mas estou fazendo de tudo para tentar aumentar um pouco, só não dar para ficar enrolando e vai ter fic nova vindo por aí haha

beem, obrigada por comentarem amores, esse capítulo foi especial para vocês, nessa quinta tem mais um ;), mas comentem!

beeijos

lalac


	11. Capítulo X

Bella despertou na cama sorrindo, sentindo vários beijos sendo distribuído por seu rosto e pescoço.

— Hey dorminhoca acorda — ele sussurrou.

Bella riu espreguiçando seus braços.

— O que está fazendo que não está aqui deitado ao meu lado? — ela sussurrou abraçando-o.

Ele sorriu.

— Cuidando do seu café da manhã preguiçosa — ele disse beijando seus lábios com carinho.

— Não escovei a boca — Bella disse esfregando seus olhos e se afastando dele.

— Não me importo — ele disse beijando seus lábios profundamente.

Bella retribuiu terminando com selinhos.

— Aqui — Edward disse depois de se separar dela e puxou uma bandeja com café, pão, fruta e bolo.

— Sobre o travesseiro — ela pediu.

Ele arrumou e ela se sentou na cama tomando cuidado de deixar o lençol cobrindo seu peito.

Eles comeram trocando carinhos, beijos e levando um a boca do outro.

— Vou levar a bandeja tudo bem? — ele disse.

— Uhum — ela assentiu — Só empurra a minha cadeira para cá — pediu.

Ele se levantou vestido apenas uma cueca boxer preta, e pegou a cadeira dela deixando em frente da cama.

— Não quer ajuda? — ele perguntou.

— Não pode deixar... pode me dar aquela blusa? — ela pediu para uma blusa dele que estava no chão.

— Você está com vergonha de mostrar seu corpo pra mim? — ele perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ela desconfiado.

Bella corou.

— Eu só... Não estou acostumada com isso — ela respondeu. Durante a noite a única iluminação que tinham era a que vinha pela janela do quarto e a luz do corredor que tinha ficado acesa.

Agora que o sol estava alto no céu, ela podia ver com mais detalhe ainda o corpo dele.

— Pois acostume-se você é linda e se pudesse faria um quadro nu seu para ficar toda hora a admirando.

Ela riu e ele pegou a blusa.

Bella a vestiu com cuidado para o lençol não deslizar de seu corpo.

Ele foi deixar a bandeja e ela conseguiu subir na cadeira.

Foi para o banheiro e fez xixi, depois escovou os dentes, lavou seu rosto e passou uma mão no ninho em seu cabelo.

Ela encarou sua imagem no espelho.

Ela estava tão feliz.

Ela tinha conseguido dar prazer a Edward e tinha sentindo prazer também. Isso a deixava tão confiante e fazia ela se sentir tão bem.

Ela podia ter um relacionamento normal como qualquer um.

Na verdade, sentia que seu relacionamento com ele seria melhor do que qualquer outro que existia, já era.

— Baby posso entrar? — Edward perguntou batendo na porta.

— Pode — ela disse alto.

Ele abriu a porta e sorriu.

— Hey estava pensando... porque não tomamos um banho? Nunca estreie a banheira... Acho que é o momento perfeito agora.

— Nunca? — Bella disse olhando para a banheiro ali perto.

— Não, vamos — ele disse animado e ligou as torneiras para ela encher ele pegou uns sais de banho e jogou na agua.

— Vem — ele disse se inclinando para ela e beijando seus lábios.

Ela sorriu e puxou a blusa dele ficando nua.

— Linda — ele disse a pegando no colo e se abaixando colocando ela dentro da banheira.

Ela sorriu apreciando a agua morna.

Ele entrou sentando atrás dela e abraçou.

Seu sorriso aumentou com isso.

Edward pegou seu sabonete que tinha deixado ali na borda e começou a passar na barriga dela subindo sua mão para seus seios.

— Esse sabonete cheira a Edward — ela falou.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

— Desculpe não tenho nenhum floral aqui... talvez você deveria trazer na próxima vez que vier dormir aqui — ele disse casualmente.

— Isso é um convite? — ela perguntou o olhando de lado.

— Mais do que um convite — ele disse.

Bella virou seu rosto para ele e o beijou.

— Vamos devagar tudo bem? — disse delicadamente, não querendo atrapalhar nada por causa da vontade que eles tinham de ficar juntos a todo o instante.

— Tudo bem — ele concordou não querendo pressioná-la — Você está sentindo dor ou algo do tipo? — ele perguntou mudando de assunto e beijando seu pescoço.

— Não — ela falou.

— Você me diria o que você sentiu? — ele pediu.

— Eu não sei descrever — ela corou um pouco, mas sabiam que eles precisavam falar sobre isso — Até porque eu não sei o que é o normal sentir, nunca fiz antes, mas... se todas as mulheres sentirem metade do que eu sentir ontem a noite...

Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.

— Você quer... de novo? — perguntou e Bella sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar a mão dele descendo para aquele ponto abaixo do seu umbigo, ali parecia ser seu ponto fraco.

— Sim — ela falou e o beijou brevemente — De novo, de novo e de novo.

Ele a beijou apertado com força a virando em seu colo, deixando ela meio de lado.

Eles ficaram se beijando ali na banheira.

As mãos de Edward percorriam cada parte do corpo dela da cintura para cima e ás vezes suas pernas, as apertando levemente, mesmo sabendo que ela não sentia nada.

Ele beliscou seu mamilo, mordiscando seu pescoço a fazendo gemer.

Bella ofegou com suas caricias e desceu sua mão pelo estomago dele.

Ela encontrou sua ereção que roçava em sua coxa.

Ele estava duro e grosso, mas não tanto para sua mão não fechar ao redor dele.

Ela o segurou e o acariciou.

— Aperta mais forte — ele sussurrou na orelha dela, dando uma mordidinha na pontinha onde não tinha brinco.

— Assim? — ela falou apertando mais forte.

— Isso... — ele arfou — Vamos sair daqui — disse a afastando delicadamente.

Ele se levantou e Bella teve a maravilhosa visão de seu membro duro, mas rapidamente ele pegou uma toalha enrolando ao redor da sua cintura.

Depois ele se abaixou e a pegou nos braços.

Só a soltou quando estavam na cama, com ele por cima dela beijando e chupando cada gotinha de agua em seu corpo.

— Edward... o que você vai fazer? — ela falou apreensiva quando ele desceu seus lábios pelo seu estomago.

Ele rapidamente voltou para cima e beijou sua boca.

— Só relaxa, sempre quis saber seu gosto ali embaixo — ele disse piscando.

Ela mordeu seu lábio.

Ele voltou a descer seus lábios e Bella estremeceu com ele beijando abaixo de seu umbigo.

— Sente isso — ele perguntou notando que sua mão puxava o lençol com força.

— Muito, tudo se contorce — ela falou ofegante e com os dentes trincados.

— E isso? — ele disse e lambeu sua virilha até a entradinha de sua vulva.

— Edward — ela arfou.

Ele empurrou as pernas dela, olhando aquela pequena abertura que parecia uma rosa.

Sem esperar mais ele beijou seus grandes lábios, por incontáveis segundos, antes de separa-los e penetrar um dedo nela que estava muito escorregadia.

Bella gemeu de prazer.

E então ele penetrou sua língua dentro dela, a chupando e lambendo.

Sentiu as mãos dela puxarem com força seu cabelo e suas costas se arquearem.

— Não aguento, por favor, Edward... por favor — ela disse ofegante.

— Você é tão gostosa, baby... tão delicada... parece uma rosa, sua bocetinha — ele falou a olhando — Está tão molhada, pronta para mim — disse brincando com seus dedos nela.

— Por favor — Bella disse o puxando com força e beijando seus lábios.

Ela o mordeu quando sentiu ele deslizar para dentro dela, finalmente se sentiu completa.

Ele se movimentou rápido e forte, sem nenhuma preocupação, gemendo, beijando e acariciando seus seios, mamilo, pescoço, nuca, orelha.

— Droga, baby, você está me apertando — ele disse, o corpo dela o apertava inconscientemente.

— Ahh... isso é tão bom... baby — ela falou arfante.

— Vem baby, goza comigo — ele disse.

Ela assentiu não sabendo como, ele bombeava seu membro, mais e mais forte dentro dela.

Até que seu corpo se arqueou e ela estremeceu-se toda, gemendo alto com ele metendo nela sem parar enquanto urrava e chupava seu pescoço com força.

Ele desabou, saindo de dentro dela ofegante, ela também estava, ofegante, suada e pegajosa.

— Acho que precisamos de outro banho — ele falou.

Ela riu olhando para ele, seus olhos castanhos brilhando.

E o beijou com força, sussurrando o quanto o amava e estava agradecida por tudo.

Domingo...

Bella acordou subitamente sentindo algo duro cutucando sua barriga.

Estava deitada no peito de Edward logo sabia muito bem o que deveria ser aquilo.

— Aaah... Bella — ela ouviu seu gemido e estranhou.

— Edward? — ela o chamou ouvindo apenas um gemido.

Será que ele estava sonhando com ela?

Oh.

Só poderia ser isso.

Eles tinham passado a sábado na cama.

Dormindo e conhecendo mais um do corpo do outro e conversando.

Eles descobriram um ponto fraco dela abaixo do umbigo, se Edward chupasse ali ou só acariciasse, ela já ficava molezinha e o querendo, seus mamilos se excitavam e seu corpo se arrepiava todo.

Assim como Bella descobriu que se acariciasse o peito de Edward e descesse sua mão para seu quadril enquanto beijava e chupava seu pescoço ele ficava duro rapidinho.

— Bella.. tão bom — ele gemeu pressionando mais ainda sua ereção na barriga dela.

Ela sentiu seus braços se arrepiarem.

Droga.

Ela já o queria de novo.

Será que ele ficaria chateado se ela o acordasse assim no meio da madrugada?

Mordeu seu lábio afastando seu tronco dele.

Ela olhou para baixo e viu seu membro graças ao abajur que estava ligado e que ambos dormiam sem roupas.

Sua glade vermelha chega brilhava e parecia escorrer um pré gozo ali naquele buraquinho.

Bella lambeu seus lábios.

Será que ela poderia?

Ela queria muito, mas ainda não teve uma oportunidade antes mais agora...

Bella empurrou seu corpo para baixo com os braços e ficou com o rosto do lado do quadril dele.

Ela colocou a ponta do seu dedo em cima dele delicadamente sentiu seu membro tremer.

Ele batia quase no umbigo dele.

Bella respirou fundo sentindo seu cheiro e antes que desistisse inclinou sua cabeça o colocando em sua boca o máximo que conseguiu.

Ela tirou dando uma chupadinha na ponta.

Até que não era ruim.

Repetiu de novo o gesto, lambendo toda sua extensão.

Ela sugou a cabeça circulando sua língua nele.

— Caralho — Edward acordou se sentando na cama imediatamente — Bella?

— Oi — ela murmurou mas como sua boca estava cheia ele só saiu vibrações.

— Droga...o que... aah — ele gemeu arfante.

— Isso está bom? — ela perguntou.

Continua ele pediu excitado demais para negar que não queria aquilo.

A boca dela era macia, quente e úmida.

E ela o chupava com uma vontade como ele nunca tinha sentindo antes.

Ele não aguentou e a puxou para cima.

A surpreendeu quando beijou a boca dela com afinco.

Ele deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dela roçando sua entrada que estava molhada.

Ele não esperou mais nada para deslizar para dentro dela.

Eles gemeram.

Edward não se moveu.

Ele a beijou e dobrou suas pernas segurando com suas mãos para que elas ficassem assim dobrado seus joelhos tocando sua barriga.

— Vamos tentar assim... ah — ele disse gemendo — Porra — ele disse conseguindo ir mais fundo dentro dela.

— Edward — Bella gemeu alto puxando seu cabelo e gemendo — aaah assim... assim eu sinto mais ooh — ela gemeu.

Ele então saiu de dentro dela completamente para voltar com mais força e rápido, bombeando seu membro sem parar.

O corpo dela começou a se contorcer, suas costas e dedos das mãos, ela mordia seu lábio com força, seu baixo ventre se apertava todo.

Era demais.

Ele estocou dentro dela com força, levando uma mão a seu clitóris e o apertando.

Bella gritou sentindo tudo se contorcer, Edward veio ao mesmo tempo que ela gozando dentro dela.

Depois ele desabou em cima dela.

— Desculpe — murmurou fazendo menção de sair de cima dela.

— Não — ela disse ofegante ainda — Fica assim eu gosto — falou acariciando os cabelos dele com carinho.

E ele ficou, beijando seu pescoço suavemente.

— Eu senti mais assim, não sei, mas podia senti-lo todo dentro de mim — ela murmurou.

Ele sorriu extasiado.

— Acho que encontramos uma boa posição então — ele falou feliz.

Ela sorriu o beijando apaixonada.

Ele finalmente saiu de dentro dela e a abraçou, o céu já estava clareando, mas eles voltaram a dormir, abraços dessa vez de conchinha.

Acordaram com o barulho irritante do despertador tocando.

Edward a contra gosto tirou seu braço de cima dela e desligou.

Ele apertou o corpo quente e macio em sua frente, respirando fundo em um pescoço macio.

— Porque eu tenho que trabalhar? — ele murmurou a contragosto.

Bella sorriu virando seu rosto para ele.

— Porque há vidas que necessitam de sua ajuda, meu super doutor — ela falou.

Ele riu e a beijou.

— Vamos tomar um banho?

— Se entrarmos juntos, tenho a sensação que não vamos sair tão cedo — ela falou.

— Droga — ele disse — Esse foi o melhor final de semana da minha vida — ele falou beijando seus cabelos.

— E da minha, então? Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser amada assim — ela confessou dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Você pode tudo, nós podemos tudo, juntos e eu vou provar isso a você pro resto de nossas vidas — ele declarou a beijando apaixonadamente.

Talvez pudesse se atrasar um pouco afinal...

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aii gente fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo passado, esse originalmente nem ia ter kkkk, mas como vocês são demais e comentam, me deu a inspiração para escreve-lo haha

Espero que tenham gostado também, o próximo Bella vai receber uma visitinha, quem será? haha

Continuem comentando,

beeijos

e até quinta!


	12. Capítulo XI

Era um sábado da preguiça.

Havia mais de um mês que eles tinham feito amor pela primeira vez e sempre que a folga de Edward coincidia com algum dia que Bella não teria aula, eles passavam o máximo de hora possíveis juntos.

Aquele era um sábado especial, mesmo Edward não sabendo disso ainda.

Ele tinha ido busca-la no dormitório para eles irem passear, planejaram de fazer um piquenique no parque, mas assim que ele chegou em seu quarto e a encontrou ela ainda se arrumando, a saudade dos três dias sem se ver foi maior e ele apenas a pegou da cadeira, colocou-a na cama e fez amor com ali, na sua cama pequena cama de solteiro, coisa que eles ainda não tinham feito.

Eles estavam relaxados e felizes rindo e fazendo gracinhas Edward estava deslizando suas boca pela barriga dela fazendo cócegas chegando cada vez mais da onde ele realmente queria, ele já estava excitado de novo, ansioso para tê-la mais uma vez.

Afastou uma perna dela com sua mão admirando sua virilha e então a porta se abriu e Alice os encontrou daquele jeito.

— Aaaaa — ela gritou e depois Bella olhando para sua amiga.

Edward praguejou tentando cobrir suas partes íntimas.

— Ah meu Deus... Ah meu Deus desculpa — Alice falou tampando seus olhos com as mãos.

— Sai Alice — Bella gritou corada.

— To aqui fora — ela disse saindo dali e fechando a porta.

Bella olhou para o namorado que estava vermelho, nunca o tinha visto tão vermelho assim.

— Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou.

Ele deu um sorriso torto subindo em cima dela.

— Sim acho que ela não viu nada além da minha bunda branca... — ele disse um pouco sem graça, mas você... — ele disse olhando para seus seios.

— Bem ela já viu eles muitas vezes — Bella deu de ombros — Vamos ver logo o que ela quer.

Ele assentiu e deu sua blusa para ela vestir ele pegou sua cueca no chão, feliz que era uma boxer preta e a vestiu.

Ele foi até a porta e Alice estava ali.

— Descentes? — ela perguntou entrando com um sorrisinho malicioso.

— Sempre — ele respondeu — Sem gracinhas — sussurrou.

— Só vi buscar umas coisas — ela disse indo até seu armário e colocando algo dentro da bolsa.

— Boa comemoração para vocês e se mantenham longe da minha cama — ela disse saindo dali com um risinho.

Bella balançou a cabeça e Edward trancou a porta.

— Comemoração de que? — ele perguntou estranhando o jeito que ela disse.

— Podemos continuar da onde paramos? — ela perguntou tentando distraí-lo.

— Não precisa pedir duas vezes — ele disse beijando seus lábios afoitamente.

As mãos dela deslizaram pelas costas dele e entrou na sua cueca apertando sua bunda.

Ele gemeu pressionando seu membro no centro dela e simulando alguns movimentos.

Já estava duro de novo sua mão estava tirando a blusa dela quando ouviram uma batida na porta.

— Droga se eu pudesse ia lá e bateria nela agora mesmo— Bella disse frustrada.

— Deixe isso comigo — ele falou se levantando mais uma vez ignorando sua ereção marcada pela cueca.

— Droga Alice. O que você esqueceu dessa vez? — ele disse abrindo a porta e falando de uma vez.

Mas parou quando viu que não era Alice ali.

Era um casal.

Uma mulher meio ruiva de olhos claros e um homem que tinha um bigode e fechou a cara assim que o viu ali.

Edward os reconheceu imediatamente.

Droga. Droga.

Eram os pais dela.

Seus futuros sogros.

E ele estava com uma baita ereção bem na frente deles. Pior a filhinha deles estava seminua o esperando na cama.

E seu sogro tinha licença para matar.

Estava ferrado.

Completamente.

— Ah... Oi — Renée disse sorrindo para ele — Bella está?

— Quem é você? — o homem disse dando um passo para frente.

— Pai? — ouviu a voz de Bella perguntar.

Charlie olhou por cima do ombro dele e encontrou Bella deitada na cama vestindo uma blusa claramente masculina.

Ele arfou.

O cabelo dela estava bagunçado e seus lábios vermelhos.

Eles... eles estavam... Sua filha tinha...

E então... ele desmaiou.

— Ah Meu Deus Charlie — Renée falou quando ele caiu mole no chão.

— Edward me ajude — Bella pediu.

— Acho melhor colocar ele na cama primeiro — Edward disse erguendo Charlie com dificuldade e colocou ele na cama de Alice.

— Filha — Renée disse indo até a filha e a abraçando forte.

— Hey mamãe — Bella disse dando um pequeno sorriso.

— Ah meu Deus você cheira a sexo — ela falou, seus olhos arregalados.

— Mãe! — Bella corou ainda mais.

— Vamos conversar sobre isso mocinha.

— Você deve ser Edward — ela se virou para ele.

— Sim, sra. Swan... é um prazer finalmente conhece-la e bem desculpe por...

— Ah tudo bem mas acho melhor ir vestir uma roupa antes que ele acorde.

— É claro... — ele disse pegando sua calça do chão... olhou para sua namorada, com sua blusa.

— Pega um vestido para mim — ele foi até as gavetas dela e encontrou um que ela já tinha usado.

— Pode deixar que eu a ajudo aqui.

— Claro com licença — Edward disse indo para o banheiro.

Caralho.

Belo jeito de conhecer os pais da namorada.

Porra.

Ele se vestiu rapidamente, lavou suas mãos e passou agua no cabelo para ver se ele se arrumava, usou até o enxaguante bucal que tinha ali.

Bella já estava vestida e indo para cadeira quando ele saiu e ela jogou a blusa para ele vestir rapidamente.

Renée tentava despertar Charlie com tapinhas em sua bochecha.

— Renée — ele sussurrou acordando lentamente — tive um pesadelo horrível — ele falou — Nossa filinha... — ele foi parando ao ver que não era o teto da sua casa que estava ali e sim um estranho.

Ele se levantou e encontrou Bella ali.

— Bells filha — ele disse e foi até ela a abraçando apertado.

— Senti sua falta papai — ela disse sincera e com a voz manhosa, tentando acalmar o coração dele.

— Ah que bom que está bem pensei que... Deixa para lá...

Bella sorriu e empurrou sua cadeira para trás.

Pegou na mão de Edward .

— Pai esse é Edward Cullen meu namorado.

— Você... — Charlie disse — Então foi real... Vocês estavam juntos aqui sozinhos e...

— Pai, eu não sou mais uma menininha já tenho mais de 20 anos e...

— E nada mocinha você mal o conhece ele pode está se aproveitando de você.

— Pai já tem quase cinco meses que nos conhecemos.

— CINCO? Você não disse isso quando nos contou.

— Sim, bem nós nos conhecemos antes — ela disse se atrapalhando um pouco.

— E por que demoraram tanto? — ele falou desconfiado.

Edward dessa vez respondeu:

— Eu queria ter certeza dos meus sentimentos por Bella sr. Swan não queria magoa-la se aquilo que eu estava sentindo não fosse tão forte como é.

— E é forte para não desistir nunca dela? — ele questionou— Porque saiba que se você magoa-la eu tenho um revolver e licença pra matar no país inteiro e eu vou atrás de você e vou te achar seja a onde.

— Eu não vou desistir dela, eu a amo — ele disse firme olhando para ele.

Ficaram em silêncio se encarando.

— Bem agora que Charlie terminou de ser um pai super protetor, pode ir pegar o presente dela?

— Mãe — Bella disse ao mesmo tempo que Edward franzia seu cenho.

— Presente? — ele falou arqueou sua sobrancelha confuso.

Renée olhou para a filha que apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Você não contou para ele? — ela perguntou chocada.

— Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de comemorar meu aniversário — ela falou apreensiva.

— Hoje é seu aniversário? — Edward disse incrédulo, sua boca se abrindo.

Agora tudo fazia sentindo.

— Edward...

— Eu não acredito que não me disse isso, eu perguntei para você várias vezes e você desconversou —ele disse — como pode não me falar antes?

— Charlie, é melhor eu ir com você pegar o presente dela — Renée falou puxando o marido dali e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Edward a encarou visivelmente chateado, Bella sentiu seu coração se apertar, ele era tão bonitinho com aquela carinha, aquele biquinho.

— Baby — ela começou arrependida — Eu só não gosto de comemorar, ao mesmo tempo que estou fazendo 24 anos estou comemorando também 10 anos que eu não ando, e eu não vejo porque eu comemoraria isso.

Edward se abaixou pegando o rosto dela em suas mãos.

— Você está viva Bella, como pode não querer comemorar isso? — ele balançou a cabeça.

— Eu sei... eu só queria passar o dia todo com você isso já me faria feliz — ela disse.

Ele bufou passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Não acredito que não me deixou nem comprar um presente para você, que ótimo namorado eu sou — ele disse puxando seu cabelo nervoso.

— Você está me dando o melhor presente de todos Edward, está me fazendo me sentir mais viva, mais mulher e não há nada que possa ser melhor que isso — ela disse suavemente.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Me desculpa? — pediu, seus olhinhos brilhavam de arrependimento.

Ele a encarou seu cenho franzido.

— Droga... Não consigo ficar com raiva de você — ele falou beijando seus lábios delicadamente — Mas saiba que eu vou comprar um presente de aniversário para você e não vai poder reclamar de nada — ele disse.

— Mas...

— Nada.

— Tudo bem — ela murmurou sorrindo.

— Podemos entrar? — Renée disse da porta.

— Claro mãe — Bella disse sorrindo. Edward se levantou.

— Bem... Tcharan — ela falou no momento que Charlie apareceu empurrando uma cadeira de rodas.

— Ah gente! — Bella disse olhando a cadeira de rodas novinha, com um laço vermelho.

A cadeira era bem moderna e motorizada. O estofado era roxo e bem feminino.

— Bem ela é elétrica é só mexer aqui no controle que fica na sua mão, ela tem apoio para pratos ou um livro — Charlie disse mostrando a outra parte que estava em sua mão — Ela é reclinável também, você pode deita-la um pouco e tem um bolso para colocar revista, ou livro atrás.

— É linda, mas não precisava — Bella disse.

— É claro que sim querida, se não seus braços daqui a pouco vão está maiores que os do Vin Disel — ela disse exagerada.

Bella riu.

— Obrigada eu amei — ela disse sincera.

— Então, que tal irmos almoçar? — sua mãe perguntou.

— Ótimo, podemos ir no Paollo's, não? — Bella perguntou animada olhando para o namorado.

— Hoje você escolhe querida — seu pai quem falou.

— Sim vamos — Edward disse — Vocês estão de carro? Podem me seguir.

— É claro querido, vá na frente — Renée disse dando uma piscadinha, Edward deu um sorriso sem graça e saiu do dormitório.

Bella decidiu ir com a cadeira que estava mesmo, com dó de usar a outra que estava tão limpinha e novinha, decidindo usa-la em outro dia.

Mais de meia hora depois eles estavam se sentando em uma mesa retangular do restaurante que estava movimentado.

Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella, de frente para Renée que estava ao lado de Charlie.

Ele colocou sua mão na dela, já que ela tinha ido no carro com seus pais e já sentia saudade de toca-la.

— Então querida como está no curso? — sua mãe perguntou.

— Puxado, nunca tive que ler tantos livros e fazer tantas resenhas, essa monografia está acabando comigo — Bella falou.

Renée sorriu.

— Eu falei para você escolher uma matéria de exatas querida teria sido bem mais fácil — sua mãe falou.

Bella riu, acariciando a mão de Edward na sua.

— Mãe, definitivamente não —disse.

Sua mãe era totalmente apaixonada por cálculos e formulas mirabolantes, ela tinha mestrado em química e dava aulas na escola de Forks, antes de Bella nascer ela dava aulas na Universidade de Seattle, mas depois conheceu Charlie e se apaixonaram.

Sim, Bella tinha pegado aula com ela e até que sua mãe era uma boa professora, apesar de quase tê-la feito reprovar.

Bella definitivamente odiava cálculos.

— Bella, me falou que a senhora dá aula de química em Forks, não lembro de tê-la como professora — Edward falou.

— Provavelmente foi na época que eu dava aulas em Port Angels, mas tomava muito mais meu tempo — ela disse.

— O tempo é precioso mesmo, eu e Bella temos que nos virar para encontrar um tempinho para ficarmos juntos, com meus plantões e os horários dela.

— Assim como estavam juntos hoje? — Charlie falou bufando.

Edward suspirou, olhando para seu sogro que o encarava.

— Pai — Bella falou.

— Sr. Swan, eu sei que não foi um dos melhores jeitos de nos conhecermos, nunca imaginaria que vocês nos encontrariam naquela situação, mas quero que saiba que eu amo e respeito muito a filha de vocês, só quero fazê-la feliz.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, Edward sustentou seu olhar.

— Ótimo, Cullen, não quero ter que atirar nas suas bolas e eu vou fazer isso se você machuca-lá — Charlie o ameaçou de novo, se sentindo muito satisfeito.

Edward sorriu.

— Papai — Bella o repreendeu — Edward me ama e eu o amo também, nunca estive tão feliz — ela falou mostrando suas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas debaixo da mesa.

Edward a olhou apaixonado.

— Awn, nós teremos netos lindos Charlie — Renée falou sorrindo.

Charlie se engasgou e tossiu.

Os três riram.

— Não tão cedo mãe — Bella falou balançando a cabeça.

Nem sabia se um dia chegariam a isso, porém esperava que sim.

— Um dia, sogrinha — Edward falou piscando para ela e Renée sorriu piscando de volta para ele.

Charlie sorriu pela primeira vez enquanto imaginava um netinho com pescando com ele. não fosse ruim sua filha namorar.

Bella balançou a cabeça, olhando sua mãe e Edward que falavam sobre algo animados.

Sentia que aqueles dois juntos dariam muito trabalho e ela não poderia está mais feliz com isso.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Aiiin gente esses dois, kkkk, Charlie já está amolecendo o coração, coitadinho quase teve um infarto quando chegou.

Mas e vocês o que acharam? heeein?

Continuem comentando, como eu disse a fic está realmente acabando :'(

ssiiim, até eu estou triste, mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer...

Acho que no próximo já é a formatura da Bella, acho que Edward vai fazer um pedido especial para ela esse dia ;)

haha

comeeeeentem amores e recomendem se acharem que mereço,

amando que vocês estão gostando da fic

quinta que vem tem maaais

beijos


	13. Capítulo XII

_Meses depois..._

— Charlie, Renée aqui — Edward disse alto, levantando seu braço e tentando chamar a atenção de seus sogros que tinham acabado de chegar no local.

Eles o viram e forem em direção ao genro.

— Como vai querido? — Renée disse o abraçando.

— Ótimo — ele disse sorrindo.

— Charlie — apertou a mão de seu sogro.

— Bella já está lá na fila?

— Sim, Carlisle e Esme guardaram lugar para gente. Vamos — ele falou os guiando para os lugares.

Era o dia da colação de Bella e Alice. Estava todos ali, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, seus pais com Rosalie e Emmett que estavam namorando.

Os seis tinham se tornado muito amigos durante os meses que se passaram, viviam saindo junto quando podiam e se divertiam para valer.

Todos estavam muito animados e conversavam enquanto esperavam a colação começar.

— Charlie, Renée, eu queria aproveitar que Bella não está aqui e falar algo para vocês — Edward disse chamando a atenção só dos dois.

— O que? — Renée perguntou sorrindo desconfiada.

— Depois do jantar, eu quero a pedir a permissão de vocês, para pedir Bella em casamento.

— Ah meu filho — Renée disse emocionada o abraçando — Você tem toda nossa permissão e não só dá mão, claro — ela piscou.

— Renée — Charlie falou meio engasgado, a mulher rolou os olhos para ele — Bem, não vejo ninguém melhor para minha filha do que você, meu jovem — Charlie disse dando um tapinha em seus ombros.

— Obrigado vocês sabem como ela é importante para mim — ele falou aliviado, tendo consciência da caixinha que estava em seu bolso.

Ele mal podia esperar para fazer a proposta e torcia para que Bella dissesse sim.

Ele aplaudiu e assoviou muito quando Bella pegou seu diploma, ele estava tão feliz e tudo que queria era abraça-la e beijá-la, mas tinha que esperar.

Assim que acabou eles foram atrás dela, ele ainda teve que ser paciente e esperar ela abraçar seus pais, depois Alice e Jasper foram na frente, depois seus tios, Rosalie e Emmett e finalmente Edward pode se agachar e beija-la suavemente a parabenizando.

Ela sorriu muito feliz para ele.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois eles estavam em um restaurante, eles conversavam animadamente e fazia um bom barulho, Bella conversava com Rosalie e Alice, ela estava sentada ao lado de Edward, ele conversava com seu tio e sogro, mas sua mão estava entrelaçada a dela, acariciando-a suavemente.

Finalmente eles foram embora e Renée e Charlie aceitaram irem para o hotel com Carlisle e Esme.

Edward disse que iria levar Bella para o dormitório para seu sogro.

É claro que ia fazer isso, só que seria no dia seguinte, com certeza, aquela noite ainda não tinha acabado.

...

Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento Edward a puxou para seu colo e sentaram no sofá. Agora que não ia dirigir ele pegou um vinho para eles tomarem.

— Então, formanda, o que você vai fazer da vida agora? — ele perguntou beijando seu pescoço a colocando sentada em seu colo no sofá.

— Hum... não sei, estou esperando a resposta daquela editora, se eles me chamarem para trabalhar lá vou ter que alugar um apartamento aqui, já que temos que entregar o dormitório no final do mês — ela falou.

Isso era o caminho que ele precisava.

— E porque você não mora aqui? — ele falou pegando em sua mão e ela olhando com seriedade.

— Aqui? — ela ofegou.

— Sim, você passa mais tempo aqui, mesmo... E na verdade eu tenho um plano para nós dois — falou tirando ela de suas pernas e a colocando no sofá.

Ele se ajoelhou no chão, pegando em seu rosto.

— Quais planos? — ela perguntou curiosa sentindo seu coração acelerar, enquanto olhava naqueles olhos verdes que transbordavam amor.

— Eu te amo Isabella Swan, você é a mulher da minha vida, eu sei que só serei feliz com você, aceite de casar comigo e eu prometo te fazer feliz todos os dias da sua vida — ele disse abrindo a caixinha e colocando em sua mão.

Bella olhou para ele surpresa e encarou a aliança.

Era linda, de ouro branco, com um círculo oval cheia de diamantes pequenos.

— Casar? Você quer casar comigo? — ela balbuciou.

— Sim, se você aceitar — ele falou.

— É claro que eu quero Edward, — ela falou emocionada, seus olhos enchendo de lagrimas — Mas casar é sério..., você sabe que eu não ando e...

— Bella, eu quero você na minha vida do jeitinho que você é, quero cuidar de você, te carregar para todos os lados, não mudaria nada em você. Eu te amo, quero está daqui 60 anos sentado em uma cadeira de balanço com você segurando em minha mão e nossos netos correndo pela casa, eu quero tudo, meu amor — ele disse.

— Ah Edward — Bella falou o abraçando apertado e chorando.

Ele beijou seu rosto.

—Você aceita?

— E quem seria louca de não aceitar? Sim, eu aceito ser sua esposa — ela falou rindo.

— Finalmente — ele disse e a puxou com força pela nuca, beijando sua boca.

O beijo foi profundo e cheio de amor, suas línguas se entrelaçaram e se acariciaram em perfeita sincronia.

Edward quebrou o beijo, se lembrando de algo.

Ele pegou o anel e a mão de Bella, deslizando o anel em seu dedo que coube ali perfeitamente. Ele beijou ali depois.

— Era da minha mãe, gostou?

— É lindo — ela disse olhando o anel — Obrigada, por tudo, amo você, só você — ela disse roçando seus lábios nos dele.

— Não mais que eu a amo — ele disse a beijando de novo.

Quando perceberam estavam deitados no sofá, com Edward por cima de Bella, as mãos dele acariciavam suas pernas e sua ereção estava pressionada no centro dela.

Bella riu quando os lábios dele deslizaram por seu pescoço, ela deslizou sua mão pelo corpo dele, abrindo os botões de sua blusa.

Ele a ajudou a tirar aquela peça de roupa, gemendo com ela acariciando seu baixo ventre.

Eles se beijaram novamente, sussurrando juras de amor.

Edward puxou seu vestido para cima depois de abrir o zíper e ele saiu de seu corpo, deixando-a apenas com uma calcinha preta de estilo shortinho muito bonita.

— Linda — ele disse beijando seus lábios depois de admira-la — Essa eu nunca vi — ele disse passando sua mão na virilha dela.

— É nova — Bella disse.

Ele acariciou e brincou com seus seios, deixando a no limite, depois desceu seus lábios beijando e mordiscando sua barriga plana.

— Edward, por favor — ela disse, quando ele separou suas pernas.

Ele puxou sua calcinha para baixo e não perdeu tempo em beijar e chupar seu sexo molhado.

Ele penetrou sua língua e acariciou seu clitóris com força, do jeito que sabia que faria ela sentir um pouco o toque e ela gemeu alto.

Ele a beijou ali, brincando com seus grandes lábios, penetrando dois dedos dentro de seu canal, indo o mais fundo que conseguia.

Bella só gemia incapaz de dizer algo mais, até finalmente seu orgasmo chegar e ela gozar com força, sentindo seu estomago se contorcer todo para depois soltar.

Ele sorriu satisfeito e subiu seu corpo novamente beijando sua boca.

Bella mordeu seu lábio e puxou seu cabelo.

— Vamos para nossa cama? — ele perguntou.

— Sim — ela disse.

Ele sorriu e a pegou no colo indo com ela para o quarto, onde com certeza passariam a noite comemorando o recente noivado e a vida que tinham.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Oiiii amores, awwn esses dois kkkkkk  
nem para deixarem a gente pelo menos ler a comemoração no quarto, mas eles trancaram a porta, ficaram traumatizados kkkkk  
E o tempo está passando... Bella já se formou, agora é noiva, daqui a pouco casa, tem lua de me, vem filhos, traição, divórcio kkkkkk ops! Brincadeira esses dois ultimo, não faria isso... eu acho haha  
Ta com um cheirinho de fim essa fic, aiai, não sei qual vem depois...

Qual vocês preferem?  
Eu tenho uma com Edward possessivo, outra que a Bella vai ter uma doença no coração...

Ah, deixa eu falar, uma leitora veio falar comigo uma fic que ela sempre teve vontade de ler e eu confesso que uma vez tinha pensado em escrever algo assim, sei que a maioria nem vai ler as notas, mas para quem ler vocês leriam uma one que a Bella seria transexual?  
Eu sei que é um tema bem diferente, mas é o que vivemos no nosso mundo de hoje não é?  
Se mais leitores animarem vou postar a one aqui...

Outra coisa kkkk hoje estou cheia de lembretes, acho que ainda esse mês eu post o ultimo bônus da fic A Mãe do Meu Melhor Amigo kkkkk, saudades dessa fic, vou ver se faço isso, alguém ainda quer?

Acho que era só isso, beeeijos amores  
e comentem, fico muuuuito feliz por saberem que estão gostando  
logo tem maais e já é o casamento no próximo kkkkk  
Aguardem! ;)  
beeijos


	14. Capítulo XIII

— Eu estou horrível, quando foi que eu pensei que poderia casar? — Bella murmurou chorosa se olhando para o espelho.

— Isabella, cala a boca agora mesma — sua mãe falou. Renée estava maravilhosa usando um vestido longo azul escuro de paetê com um decote de renda.

— Nunca vimos uma noiva mais linda que você Bella — Alice falou, ela usava um vestido rosa pink estilo sereia, que abraçava suas curvas, com as costas nuas e uma fenda na perna.

— Sim você está linda — Rosalie concordou, ela era dama de honra junto com Alice, seu vestido era do mesmo modelo só que vermelho.

Jasper e Emmett eram os padrinhos de Edward.

Bella suspirou, pensando em Edward.

Ela se casaria em 15 minutos.

QUINZE.

Estava tentando não surtar.

Os últimos seis meses tinham sido surreais para ela.

Bella conseguiu ser admitida como assistente da editora chefe no trabalho e ela não podia está mais feliz e Edward com orgulho de sua noiva.

Marcaram de se casar em uma Igreja em Seattle mesmo, seis meses depois do pedido de Edward.

Quando fizeram um ano de namoro, eles passaram um final de semana incrível em uma pousada, onde tomavam vinho e se amavam no tapete em frente a lareira.

No aniversário de Edward, Bella realizou uma festa surpresa, com a presença de Carlisle, Esme e seus pais e amigos, foi bem divertido e Edward realmente ficou surpresa, porém o melhor presente que veio foi durante a noite, quando ambos ficaram sozinhos.

Com preparativos de casamento, mudanças, trabalho, plantões, surpresas o tempo passou em um piscar de olhos.

Bella estava muita grata por Alice e Rosalie suas madrinhas tê-la ajudado tanto, assim como sua mãe e Esme.

Além disso, Edward queria mudar para uma casa onde teriam mais liberdade, passaram o último mês inteiro procurando uma e acharam a casa perfeita.

Era grande e espaçosa para a cadeira de Bella, só em um andar.

Tinha três quartos e uma suíte, uma sala grande, uma cozinha, lavanderia, um quintal.

Bella se apaixonou pela casa assim que a viu.

Mas a casa teria que passar por algumas adaptações necessárias para um deficiente físico.

Eles contrataram uma empresa especializada nisso, mas só ficaria pronta três semanas depois do casamento e eles continuariam morando no apartamento enquanto isso.

As coisas de Bella já estavam todas lá e estava sendo maravilhoso ficar com Edward assim.

Ele era tão atencioso e a ajudava em tudo, mesmo ela dizendo que não precisava, a todo momento Bella sentia que estava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele.

...

Ela entrou na Igreja mais nervosa que tudo, mas tendo a certeza que estava fazendo o que era certo.

Seu buque estava em seu colo com uma mão ela mexia no controle para a cadeira ir para frente e a outra estava envolvida na de seu pai que entrou ao seu lado.

Edward estava maravilhosamente lindo e ele sorria enquanto esperava Bella chegar até ele.

Charlie entregou sua mão para ele e quando ela sentiu seu toque suado percebeu que ele deveria está tão nervoso como ela.

Ela sorriu para ele apertando sua mão suavemente Edward se inclinou e beijou sua testa antes de se virarem para o padre.

A cerimônia foi um pouco demorada demais para eles, mas o sermão foi lindo para Bella e mostrava tudo o que era o relacionamento dos dois.

De como o amor verdadeiro era capaz de superar tudo, qualquer dificuldade, qualquer diferença, qualquer empecilho e serem felizes juntos.

Finalmente eles disseram os _sims_ e trocaram alianças, Edward se ajoelhou e a beijou delicadamente, sabia que ele estava se segurando para beija-la profundamente como ambos queriam, mas ali não era o lugar ainda.

Se separaram sob aplausos e assovios.

Eles sorriram para seus poucos convidados, a família de cada um deles e alguns amigos mais próximos, tinham mais gente de amigos de Charlie e médicos do hospital de Edward.

Uma limusine esperava por eles e Edward colocou Bella dentro depois entrando, o motorista guardou a cadeira de Bella antes de entrar.

— Não acredito nisso — Bella disse quando eles saíram dali.

— O que meu amor? — Edward disse acariciando seu rosto.

— EU ME CASEI — ela gritou feliz o abraçando como dava, felizmente seu vestido não era muito pesado.

— ...com a mulher mais linda desse mundo — Edward disse, o começo só com o olhar e a beijou profundamente como queria fazer desde que a viu entrando na Igreja.

A festa foi dada em um salão bem bonito e com um pequeno laguinho, foi cheio de fartura e alegria para todos os convidados.

Mas o momento mais marcante para todos foi quando Bella subiu ao palco.

— Oi, boa noite — ela disse ganhando a atenção de todos inclusive deu seu noivo que já estava preocupado com a demora dela no banheiro que tinha dito que iria — A maioria de vocês sabe que eu sou tímida, mas eu tinha que vir até aqui para agradecer a Deus por ter colocado em minha vida esse homem que hoje se tornou meu marido, que mais que um marido, é meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu confidente e está comigo em todos os momentos de alegria e tristeza. Há quase 11 anos eu sofri um acidente terrível de carro que por pouco não matou a meus pais e a mim, preferia mil vezes que tivesse acontecido tudo comigo do que algo há meus pais, felizmente foi isso que aconteceu, hoje eles estão aqui vivos e bem, podendo ver a filhinha deles se casarem. — ela respirou fundo fungando — E eu depois de todas dificuldades depois de dois anos sem mexer nada do pescoço para baixo, depois de anos, sem andar sem correr, depois de achar que eu nunca iria ter alguém como minha mãe tem, como tia Esme tem, como minhas amigas tem, eu finalmente encontrei meu final feliz. Edward, você me aceitou completamente, você nunca me julgou, você ao contrário é paciente, é bondoso e sempre coloca minha felicidade antes das sua. Agora eu estou aqui para realizar algo que eu sei que você sente falta, eu sei que nós poderíamos dançar e você queria isso comigo nessa cadeira, mas eu disse que não queria, mas eu mentir, dançar com você seria um verdadeiro sonho, mas eu queria estar em seus braços, foi difícil e sem a ajuda de nossos amigos Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie e do tio Carlisle isso não teria dado certo... , mas aceita dançar com sua esposa, Sr. Cullen, pela primeira vez?

Edward estava no meio do salão sem nem se dar conta, ele estava tentando controlar ao máximo suas emoções.

Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Ele viu seus amigos ajudar Bella a ficar em pé e a prende-la em uma espécie de fio de tirolesa que estava ao redor de todo o salão, ela estava segura pela a cintura ali e parecia flutuar.

Ela sorriu para ele através de suas próprias lagrimas, Edward riu colocando a mão em sua cintura e levantando a outra, Bella segurou em seu ombro e entrelaçou a outra a dele.

E então eles começaram a dançar, Edward dando dois passinhos para lá e para cá, sentindo os pés dela descalços em cima do seu pai, mas o fio que segurava o peso dela e a impedia de cair e movimentava para lá e para cá.

Eles dançaram por alguns segundos seus olhos presos um no outro, até que a emoção foi demais e Edward a abraçou chorando, enquanto todos aplaudiam.

— Não acredito que você fez isso — ele falou a abraçando mais apertado que conseguia beijando seu pescoço, sua voz estava embargada e cheia de emoção.

— Pelo menos eu nunca vou pisar no seu pé — ela falou divertida, sua voz cheia de emoção também.

— Eu te amo, Bella, eu te amo — ele disse a beijando profundamente e cheio de amor, suas línguas se entrelaçando.

Ele quebrou o beijo quando se lembrou da onde estava e se afastou dela pegando-a em sua mão.

Ele a girou e voltou a dançar com ela sorrindo.

Bella teve o prazer de dançar com seu pai depois de anos e até com sua mãe, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e novamente com Edward.

— Queria ficar assim para sempre — ela falou enquanto dançavam uma música bem lenta — Mas está começando a machucar — sussurrou.

— Porque não disse antes? — ele disse chamando Emmett e Jasper.

Eles soltaram Bella que voltou para a cadeira de rodas.

Ela descansou um pouco antes de cortarem o bolo e ela jogar o buquê.

Os convidados começaram a irem embora inclusive os noivos, eles se despediram de seus amigos e familiares iriam para um hotel e na manhã seguinte iriam para sua lua de mel que seria passar oito dias em um resort no Havaí com tudo incluso, dado por seus amigos.

Bella estava ansiosa nunca mais tinha ido à praia que era um dos seus lugares preferidos.

Sabia que seria a melhor viagem de sua vida.

Só ela e Edward, recém-casados, em um lugar com praia, sol.

Ela previa muita diversão e principalmente muito amor.

Olhou para si no espelho do banheiro enorme da suíte que estava, Edward a esperava impaciente ao lado de fora.

Ela tinha pedido dois minutinhos de privacidade, queria mesmo tirar o vestido e ficar só com a lingerie que tinha comprado para a primeira vez deles como marido e mulher.

Era uma lingerie linda.

Branca de renda, um espartilho e uma calcinha mínima, sabia que ele ia gostar e sabia também que não duraria muito tempo em seu corpo e isso a deixava ainda mais feliz.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Aiin gente... essa surpresa da Bella foi linda hein? Vocês gostaram?

Eles finalmente tiveram sua primeira dança, queria tá lá para ter visto, mas perdir o voo, pelo menos ela me garantiu que ia me mandar as fitas, depois manda para vocês se quiserem kkkkkkk

Vocês tão com saudade de um hentai daqueles? Porque eu to kkkkkkk

Mas essa fic é tão amorzinho, para fazer algo pesado kkk vão ter que esperar as próximas...

Beeem que bom que estão gostando, ainda tem mais hein, não acabamos por aqui...

hahaha

Teremos a lua de mel, um pouquinho da vida de casado deles, a primeira BRIGA, siiim, depois só amor e FIM

aawwwn

obrigada pelo carinho, continuem comentando e quem sabe recomendando...

beeijos

lalac


	15. Capítulo XIV

— Hum... isso é tão bom — Bella gemeu com Edward espalhando o protetor solar em suas costas.

— Tenho que cuidar da minha mulher, não quero que ela fique parecendo um camarão depois — ele falou.

Bella riu de olhos fechados, estava deitada em uma cadeira de sol na praia.

Edward ao seu lado vestia apenas uma sunga e que homem era aquele só de sunga.

— Que nem você? — ela riu.

Ele bufou.

No primeiro dia que tinham ido à praia Edward se recusou a passar protetor solar e estava todo vermelho.

Bella apenas deu um olhar para ele de eu avisei, já que ela passou quase uma hora insistindo para ele passar protetor solar.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele descerem e mesmo sem sentir sabia a onde ele tocava.

— Edward — Bella falou abrindo seus olhos.

— O que? Tenho que cuidar da bunda da minha mulher também — ele falou passando o protetor por baixo do biquíni rapidamente.

— Você quer é uma desculpa para ficar me apalpando — ela disse.

Ele riu e beijou a nuca dela livre de seus cabelos que estavam amarrados.

— Isso também — falou e se voltou sentando na cadeira, bebeu sua cerveja e Bella ficou tranquila pegando um solzinho.

Edward olhou ao redor, estava um dia bem tranquilo e movimentando na praia.

Tinha alguns homens jogando frescobol, crianças correndo para lá e para cá, casais banhando.

Ouviu uma risadinha e ele olhou involuntariamente, um grupo de mulheres a cinco metros dele olhava para eles e cochichavam, uma até piscou para ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça desviando o olhar rapidamente, olhando apaixonadamente para sua esposa que parecia cochilar tranquilamente.

Olhou para a aliança em sua mão, ainda estava se acostumando com ela ali, bem tinha a vida inteira para se acostumar. Esperava que a mulher tivesse entendido o recado, porque definitivamente ele já estava mais que comprometido e não trocaria sua esposa por nenhuma outra mulher do mundo.

Ele se sentia tão sortudo por ter Bella em sua vida e não mudaria nada nela.

Tudo nela era perfeito.

Ele queria tanto morder aquela banda da bunda dela que o biquíni não cobria.

Bem poderia fazer isso mais tarde e muitas outras coisas.

Eles mal saiam a noite para aproveitarem os momentos de privacidade, sabia que quando chegassem seria difícil no começo passarem a noite junto, já que ele teria que pegar plantões dobrados e ela voltaria a trabalhar.

— Hey, baby... — ele disse se inclinando e dando beijinhos em seu pescoço.

— Hum... — ela murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

— Vamos banhar? O mar está calmo e sem ondas, mas tarde você sabe que ele vai estar cheio de ondas e desde que chegamos você não entrou ainda, fica só me enrolando — ele disse com um biquinho.

Bella o olhou ela segurou nas beiradas da cadeira e se virou para ele.

Ela usava um biquíni amarelo muito bonito que a favorecia.

— Tudo bem, vamos — ela disse se dando por vencida.

Ele sorriu animado e tirou seus óculos sorrindo, ele se abaixou dando um beijo na boca dela, antes de pega-la no colo.

— Vão achar que você me mima demais — ela disse olhando as pessoas ao redor.

— Foda-se eles — Edward disse apenas caminhando com ela para a praia.

Bella beijou seu pescoço olhando o mar.

Estava realmente calmo o mar e parecia mais um lago, a agua estava bem azulzinha e fria.

— Faz tanto tempo que eu não entro — Bella disse segurando Edward pelo pescoço — Não vamos muito fundo.

— Não vou deixar você cair relaxa.

— Sei que não — ela falou.

Edward foi até a agua está um pouco acima da sua cintura e eles ficaram banhando, conversando e se beijando calmamente.

— Queria ficar aqui com você para sempre — ela sussurrou o abraçando apertado.

— Você me tem para sempre isso não basta? — ele perguntou suavemente.

— Por enquanto — ela concordou beijando sua boca suavemente.

Depois de alguns minutos ele levou Bella para um chuveiro que tinha ali, para tirarem a agua no corpo, ele a segurou debaixo da agua sob olhares curiosos enquanto ela ria acariciando seu cabelo e beijando sua boca rapidamente.

Ela estava feliz demais para perceberem os olhares e ele estava feliz com aquilo.

Eles pediram um peixe para almoçarem e mandaram uma foto feliz para seus amigos e familiares.

— Vamos voltar para o quarto? Tirar aquele cochilo — Edward perguntou enquanto Bella bebia uma agua de coco.

— Aquele cochilo que acaba com você dentro de mim? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha para ele.

— Amo que você me conheça tão bem, baby — falou lambendo seu lábio.

Ela riu.

— Vamos — ela disse.

Eles arrumaram as coisas, Edward vestiu uma bermuda e Bella colocou seu vestidinho.

Eles tinham deixado a cadeira de rodas no quarto, por isso Edward estava carregando Bella para cima e para baixo, já que seria ruim empurrar a cadeira na areia.

Muitas pessoas os olhavam com curiosidades e outros com repreensão, ambos ignoravam os olhares e curtiam sua lua de mel plenamente.

— Vamos minha macaca aranha — Edward falou se agachando para ela montar em suas costas.

— Você tem que parar de me carregar assim, sinto que daqui dez anos você vai morrer de dor nas costas — ela falou se agarrando em seu pescoço.

— Eu gosto de carrega-la, tenho que aproveitar enquanto posso — ele falou se certificando que as pernas dela estavam bem presas.

Bella beijou sua nuca e eles foram para o hotel.

— Entregue — Edward diz colocando Bella sentada em sua cadeira, minutos depois.

— Obrigada — ela falou — Vou tomar um banho, sinto que tem areia em partes indevidas de mim.

Ele riu.

— Quer ajuda para tirar?

— Com certeza — ela piscou.

Ele sorriu torto e tirou rapidamente sua bermuda e blusa, ficando só com sua sunga.

Bella admirou seu corpo.

Ele a olhou arqueando a sobrancelha e ela corou mordendo seu lábio.

Então puxou sua saída, ficando só com o biquíni, lentamente.

— Você vai ser minha morte — ele disse e ela notou que o volume em sua sunga começou a crescer.

Sentiu um frio na barriga.

Ele a pegou no colo, estilo noiva e foram para o banheiro.

Edward abriu o boxer do banheiro e a imprensou com força na parede beijando sua boca com desejo.

Ela gemeu mordendo seu lábio e entrelaçando sua língua a dele.

As mãos dele puxaram sua parte de cima e acariciaram seu seio, ele pressionava sua ereção nela.

Seus lábios desceram por seu pescoço beijando-a.

— Hum... está salgada — ele disse.

— Você também — Bella disse ofegante.

Ela esticou a mão e abriu o chuveiro a agua caiu em cima deles, morna.

Ela desceu sua mão pelo peito dele e mergulhou em sua sunga, acariciando seu membro que estava ainda mais duro, ela o puxou para fora e o apertou subindo e descendo sua mão nele.

Enquanto Edward beijava seus seios, brincando com seus mamilos

Ele desceu sua mão, desamarrando sua parte debaixo e tirando aquela peça jugando no chão.

Ele acariciou seu sexo molhado com dois dedos, fazendo-a gemer também.

— Quero você dentro de mim — ela falou apertando e puxando o lábio dele.

Edward segurou uma perna dela com firmeza e sua cintura, para que não caíssem e seu membro encontrou feliz o caminho para dentro dela.

Ambos gemeram quando estavam conectados.

Ele a imprensou com força, se movimentando, entrando e saindo dela, bombeando seu membro.

Bella gemia cada vez mais junto com ele, o vidro já estava todo abafado e agua ainda caia molhando-os.

As costas de Bella se chocavam na parede, mas ela não se importava gemendo, beijando-o e mordendo, arranhando suas costas, puxando seu cabelo enquanto sentia aquele familiar aperto em seu estomago.

— Droga, baby, estou perto— ele avisou.

— Eu também — ela ofegou.

Com mais alguns movimentos e estocadas eles gozaram, o ápice do prazer explodiu dentro deles.

Edward saiu de dentro dela com cuidado, a segurando.

— Seus cochilos são tão produtivos, sr. Cullen — Bella murmurou.

Ele riu.

— Também acho sra. Cullen — falou a beijando apaixonadamente antes de irem tomar um banho de verdade.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Capítulo curtinho, hein, mas espero que tenham gostado haha

comeeentem por favor

beeijos


	16. Capítulo XV

Meses depois...

— Ah, meu Deus Edward — Bella disse apertando seu braço com força, se preparando para o susto.

— Ele vai pegar ela, coorre — Edward disse.

— Ahhhh — Bella gritou quando o espírito maligno que estava dentro da criança apareceu na tela.

Ela fechou seus olhos.

— Ele pegou ela? — ela perguntou sem olhar para tevê.

— Eu não sei — ele falou amedrontado.

— Edward! — ela disse quando abriu seus olhos e viu que ele estava com os olhos fechado, começou a rir e o empurrou — Você é mais medroso que eu — ela acusou.

Ele bufou.

— Sou nada, quem fica com medo de um filminho de terror desses? — ele disse olhando para tevê, Bella o imitou e na momento que olharam apareceu o monstro de boca aberta e olhos arregalados saindo algo da boca dele.

Eles gritaram de susto e Edward pulou a cama desligando a tv.

Bella não aguentou e começou a rir, ela ria tanto que saiu lágrimas de seus olhos.

— Isso fica aqui — ele disse se deitando em cima dela.

— Não vi nada — ela falou rindo recebendo um beijinho em seus lábios — Vamos de comédia agora, preciso esquecer essas cenas.

— Por favor — Edward disse ligando de volta a tv e selecionando um filme de comédia do Netflix.

Ele voltou a se deitar na cama e puxou Bella que se deitou no seu peito já rindo da abertura do filme.

Ele sorriu, não do filme, mais sim da felicidade que estava sentindo.

Já tinha três meses que eles tinham se casado e três semanas que estavam morando na casa nova.

Eles já estavam se sentindo em casa e tinham transformado aquele imóvel no lar deles.

Tinham até criado uma rotina.

Eles acordavam cedo, tomavam banho, se arrumavam, Edward ia para o hospital e no caminho deixava Bella na editora, que felizmente ficava a apenas duas ruas do hospital que ele mais trabalhava.

Ambos perceberam que seria bem melhor se Bella tivesse um carro, então começaram a procurar sobre carros adaptados. Mas era caro e agora com algumas contas ainda do casamento que estavam acabando de pagar, da reforma da casa eles não estavam com dinheiro para comprar e acharam melhor comprar no final do ano, para não se afundarem em dívidas.

Bella era totalmente apaixonada por sua casa, tinha ficado ainda melhor do que tinha imaginado. Era espaçosa e podia se locomover por ela toda, tinha varias fotos nela deles, de suas famílias e seus amigos.

A casa tinha a cara deles e era perfeita para ambos.

Sua relação com Edward só tinha melhorado também, eles pareciam está vivendo um sonho, discutiam mais que tudo, mas nada sério, sabiam que apenas era porque se importavam um com outro.

Era sábado, dia da preguiça, eles tinham acordado tarde, pediram almoço no restaurante e ficaram o dia inteiro na cama, assistindo filmes.

Agora, aquele filme de comédia, era muito bom e eles riam juntos das piadas de humor negro e de besteirol, as cenas do filme de terror anterior já esquecidas.

Porém, logo apareceu um personagem ficando com duas mulheres, Bella mastigou seu lábio pensativa enquanto a cena se tornava cada vez mais explicita com o cara na cama com as duas meninas.

Edward sentiu que ela ficou tensa e acariciou sua mão tranquilamente.

— Você já fez isso? — ele finalmente ouviu a voz dela perguntar sem se mexer nenhum milímetro.

— Não — ele respondeu simplesmente.

Bella se mexeu virando seu pescoço para ele.

— Mas...não é o sonho de todo homem? —ela falou repetindo o que o personagem tinha dito.

Edward sorriu tranquilo colocando uma mexa do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

— O meu sonho é só você Bella, não preciso de mais nada.

— Ainda bem, porque eu não vou dividi-lo com ninguém... essas coisas de casamento aberto e ménage a trois não é comigo — ela garantiu.

Nunca que dividira Edward com outra mulher, ele era só dela, todinho e isso ela tinha certeza.

— E nem comigo — ele sorriu beijando seus lábios.

Bella aprofundou o beijo apertando sua nuca.

Ele gemeu entrelaçando sua língua na dela, suas mãos apertando sua cintura.

Ela deslizou sua mão pelo estomago dele por baixo da blusa que ele usava.

— E o filme? — ele falou ofegante.

— Foda-se o filme, ou melhor... foda-me.

— Com prazer — ele disse voltando a beija-la.

Suas mãos começaram a puxar sua blusa para cima quando o telefone tocou.

— Porra — ele disse se afastando dela ofegante e pegou o celular de Bella que tocava no criado mudo.

Ele rolou os olhos quando viu quem era e atendeu.

— O que foi pingo de gente?

— Ih, que mal humor é esse doutor? Liguei em uma hora ruim?

— O que você quer? — Edward desconversou e colocou no viva-voz.

— Vamos para um barzinho hoje, Emmett e Rosalie já confirmaram.

Edward e Bella se entreolharem.

Ele deu de ombros e ela assentiu.

— Que horas?

— Ás 9 — ela falou.

— Ok, manda o nome no whats, tchau — Edward desligou, antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Bella riu.

— A onde estávamos? — ele perguntou olhando sua esposa deitada na cama.

— Acho que sua boca estava aqui e suas mãos tiravam minha blusa — ela tocou sua boca depois passou ela por cima de seus seios.

— Ah isso — ele falou voltando a fazer o que estava fazendo, afinal era sua folga e tinha que aproveitar.

...

— Tem outras pessoas aqui, sabiam? — Alice fala do outro lado da mesa, fazendo Edward e Bella quebrarem o beijo que estavam dando.

Ela corou enquanto ele se separava com um selinho.

Porque tinham mesmo inventado de saírem?

Podiam estar grudados, debaixo do lençol, seus corpos nus colados, respiração ofegante...

Suspirou.

— Está com inveja que Jasper não te beija assim, baixinha — Edward disse acariciando a perna de Bella.

Ela estava sentada em seu colo, a cadeira fechada ao lado.

Alice rolou os olhos e deu a língua para eles.

Jasper cochichou algo no ouvido dela que a fez rir.

Bella balançou a cabeça, era melhor nem saber o que ele disse, mas a julgar pelo seu olhar malicioso...

Emmett e Rosalie chegaram, eles tinham ido buscar as bebidas.

— Sério? Vocês não se cansam nunca? — Emmett disse se sentando ao lado deles.

— Vocês são todos invejosos, deveriam se casar logo e descobrirem as maravilhas de um casamento — Bella disse piscando e bebendo sua cerveja.

— Isso eu apoio — Alice falou levantando sua cerveja para Rosalie, mas quem bateu na sua foi o próprio Emmett.

— Estou doido para isso acontecer — ele disse dando uma picadinha para Rosalie que balançou a cabeça.

Os outros gritaram rindo.

É, a ideia da cama e do lençol era ótima, mas seus amigos também, era bom sair para se divertir assim de vez enquanto.

Afinal quem diria que ela poderia ter os melhores amigos do mundo e um marido que ela o amava mais que tudo e era correspondida.

Bella sorriu, sua vida não tinha como ficar ainda mais perfeita, ou tinha?

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oiii gente! Será que um baby deixa essa vida da Bella melhor? hahaha

Mil e uma desculpas, pelo capitulo pequeno, mas estou na correria, vou viajar sábado e vou ficar um mês fora de casa, então nem sei se vou conseguir postar nas quintas feiras mesmo, só quando chegar lá que vou descobrir como vai ficar minha vida, então se o capitulo atrasar não se desesperem porque não vai ser porque eu abandonei vocês, ok?

Comentem, amores, amo que estejam gostando da fic,

espero postar outras logo para vocês...

beijos

obs: O PRÓXIMO É O ULTIMO CAPÍTULO O:


	17. Capítulo XVI

Meses depois...

Edward acordou com uma sacudida forte no corpo, sonolento ele murmurou algo sem querer abrir olhos, não tinham nem duas horas que ele tinha chegado do plantão e ido dormir.

Bella estava dormindo encolhida na cama e ele tomou apenas um banho rápido, vestiu um moletom e caiu na cama a abraçando.

Agora ela o empurrou gemendo algo incompreensível e bocejou se espreguiçando.

— Que foi? Está cedo — ele disse, seus olhos pesados demais para se abrirem.

Mas assim que escutou um barulho de vomito, ele acordou ficando alerta e viu Bella vomitando ao lado na cama no chão.

— Droga — ele disse massageando as costas dela — Isso coloca para fora — ele falou segurando seus cabelos enquanto ela vomitava mais uma vez o jantar de ontem... e o lanche também.

— Desculpa... — ela disse ofegante.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— Sim, mas estou enjoada — ela disse fracamente.

— Vem — ele disse a pegando no colo e a levando para o banheiro.

Tinha que cuidar da sua esposa agora.

— Desculpe pela bagunça, acho que aquele estrogonofe não caiu bem — Bella murmurou já de boca lavada, enquanto ele a colocava deitada no sofá, já que o quarto estava fedendo e todo sujo.

— Tudo bem, baby, isso acontece. Quer que eu pegue um remédio?

— Não, já estou um pouco melhor, só quero dormir mais — ela disse se encolhendo no sofá.

— Tudo bem durma, vou lá limpar a bagunça. Vou deixar um balde aqui.

— Desculpa — ela falou mais uma vez, de olhos fechados, sonolenta demais para dizer outra coisa.

Durante a semana Bella se sentiu melhor e foi até trabalhar, mesmo ás vezes sentindo seu estomago não totalmente recuperado assim, ela comeu só coisas leves não querendo passar mal de novo.

Era noite de sexta e Edward tinha acabado de chegar do plantão e banhava. Bella estava esperando ele deitada na cama.

Estava sentindo saudades dele.

Ele passou a semana chegando tarde e ainda ás vezes se trancava no escritório e quando voltava ela já dormia.

Já tinha uns dez dias que eles não transavam e ela sentia saudades. Era o maior tempo que ficavam sem desde de quando começaram a fazer.

Sem falar que em menos de um mês eles completariam um ano de casados, ela mal conseguia acreditar em como o tempo tinha passado rápido.

Edward era o homem e marido que Bella tinha esperado a vida toda, ela se sentia tão feliz e realizada. Estava com saudades de seus beijos, seu toque, seu abraço.

Infelizmente, a noite não terminou nada como ela imaginava.

O celular dele tocou ao seu lado e ela atendeu deslizando o dedo.

— Edward Cullen? É o Dr. Volturi.

— Boa noite, sou Bella a esposa dele, ele está no banho quer deixar algum recado? — perguntou educadamente.

— Ah sim, só diga a ele que analisei os exames que ele mandou e o caso da deficiente física é realmente irreversível.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— O senhor pode me falar o nome da paciente?

— Claro, Isabella Swan, ele me mandou alguns exames dela e papéis, ele queria saber se era possível que ela voltasse a andar, mas não é. Fale que aguardo sua ligação.

— É claro, pode deixar — Bella disse desligando.

— Não, não, você não fez isso — ela disse sentindo seu coração se quebrar.

Apoiou-se na cama e foi para sua cadeira rapidamente, ela saiu do quarto e foi para o escritório dele.

Tinha vários exames ali dela, em cima da mesa debaixo do notebook.

Como?

Porque?

Ela estava se sentindo tão magoada e traída.

Porque ele faria aquilo?

Porque estuda-la, sem dizer nada a ela?

O celular dele ainda estava com ela e rapidamente ela ligou para seus pais.

— Edward?

— Sou eu pai — ela falou — Vocês mandaram algum exame meu para Edward?

— Ah sim mandamos alguns, ele disse que queria mostrar para um colega, não vimos nada demais, porque?

— Nada, obrigada — ela disse sarcástica e desligou voltando para o quarto.

Ela se deitou na cama no momento exato que ele saiu do banheiro, vestido apenas com uma bermuda.

— Baby, ainda tá acordada — ele disse.

— O dr. Volturi ligou — ela falou de uma vez.

Edward parou a encarando.

— Ah... você atendeu?

— Sim, o que você quer com isso? — ela disse jogando alguns exames seus na cama.

— Bella... — ele disse com cuidado.

— Porque pediu para meus pais te mandarem isso? O que você queria mandando para outros médicos?

— Eu só queria saber mais, sempre quis pesquisar e saber se era realmente irreversível seu caso.

— Não bastou minha palavra?

— É claro que sim, Bella, eu só... quis estudar e pedir ajuda de um ex-professor meu especialista.

— Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso.

— Bella eu não fiz por maldade...

— Mas você não confiou em mim, você não me aceita como eu sou — ela disse.

— O que? É claro que aceito, eu me casei com você, mas se tivesse surgido uma nova cirurgia, você não ia gostar de saber?

— Para que? Para eu sofrer ainda mais quando saber que não tem? Meu caso é irreversível Edward eu já tinha te dito isso, eu não quero mudar, não quero e não preciso voltar a andar. Eu já me aceitei assim, eu sou assim e não me importo mais... Como eu sou trouxa — ela disse fungando e começando a chorar — Eu... eu pensei que você me aceitava assim também. Nós nos casamos, você é meu marido, mas por baixo dos lençóis você procurava uma forma de me mudar.

— Não Bella, eu só queria ajudar.

— Isso não foi ajuda, isso foi traição.

— Bella, por favor, me entenda... — ele disse tentando se manter calmo.

— Não tem o que entender. Pela primeira vez eu estava feliz, estava casada, estava me sentindo uma pessoa normal, durante os últimos anos, me formei, tenho um emprego, uma casa e um marido que amava mais que tudo, mas aí meu marido faz isso... por trás de mim, porque não conversou comigo? Porque teve que fazer isso por trás de mim, sem me consultar... eu teria te apoiado, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria a mesma.

— Bella... eu só não queria te decepcionar, te encher de esperanças.

— Você me decepcionou Edward, estou me sentindo traída, você quebrou nossa confiança.

— Não, Bella, por favor — ele disse desesperado tentando toca-la.

— Não encosta em mim, sai daqui por favor, me deixa sozinha.

— Bella...

— Sai — ela disse alto.

E ele saiu, sabendo que se insistisse só iam discutir mais.

Bella desabou na cama, abraçando seu travesseiro e chorando, pela primeira vez desde que o tinha conhecido, se sentindo realmente sozinha.

...

Dois dias tinham se passado e Bella não viu Edward uma vez sequer. Tudo que recebeu foi uma mensagem dele no dia seguinte.

 _Um médico perdeu o pai e vou ter que cobrir os horários dele e ainda fazer o meu, por favor vamos conversar na sexta._

 _Eu amo você, Bella, não quero perde-la nunca e não mudaria nada em você, te amo do jeitinho que é._

 _Me perdoa_

 _Ass: seu marido extremamente arrependido_ _L_

 _E. C._

Para piorar seu enjoo tinha voltado e ela nem foi trabalhar.

Mas tinha amanhecido bem no outro dia e resolvido ir.

Assim que chegou na empresa, Bella teve que trabalhar em dobro para colocar seu trabalho em dia.

Mas na hora do almoço quando trouxeram a sua comida e ela abriu o recipiente, Bella enjoou e não consegui comer nada.

Mesmo assim ficou no trabalho, não podia faltar mais.

No final da tarde estava se sentindo fraca por não ter comido nada o dia inteiro.

Foi para casa dirigindo com dificuldade seu carro adaptado, que eles tinham comprado há pouco mais de um mês.

Sim.

Ela tinha ficado tão feliz.

Estava se sentindo mais independente ainda e podia realizar mais um sonho que sempre teve vontade que era o de dirigir.

Lembrou-se do olhar orgulhoso de Edward e de como eles batizaram o carro e comemoraram.

Seu olhar foi para o banco traseiro pelo retrovisor, quando imaginaria que pudesse fazer amor ali?

Ele estava tão feliz por ela e ela estava tão feliz também.

Afastou a imagem não querendo começar a chorar.

Estava sentindo falta dele e não sabia o que esperar dessa conversa que teriam.

— Bella o que você tem? Você está pálida — Edward disse assim que ela saía do carro.

Ele a estava esperando na porta de casa e a abriu quando viu seu carro chegando, ele ainda estava com a roupa do hospital tinha acabado de chegar de lá.

— Eu não estou bem — ela disse esquecendo-se que estava com raiva dele.

— Porra vou te lavar no hospital, espera aí — ele disse.

Ele voltou para dentro de casa, pegando sua carteira e as chaves do seu carro.

Colocou ela dentro dele e saiu dali rapidamente.

Edward entrou com ela nos braços e como ele já era conhecido ali, ela foi atendida rapidamente.

Victoria que a atendeu.

Bella disse que não tinha comido nada durante o dia além de uma maçã, que estava enjoada e se sentindo fraca.

Eles tiraram sangue e colocaram ela no soro.

— Porque não me disse? — ele falou quando ambos estavam sozinho, ela deitada numa maca, com a mão ligada na intravenosa.

— Eu ainda estou com raiva de você — ela falou com um biquinho.

Ele suspirou pegando em sua mão do braço sem a intravenosa.

— Bella, eu não quis fazer por mal, eu só queria saber se tinha uma chance, estudar seu caso.

— Você deveria ter me contado Edward, não ter feito pelas minhas costas, isso foi o que mais me chateou, nunca escondi nada de você assim.

Ele beijou sua mão, ficarem discutindo só iria piorar.

— Eu sei, eu errei, mas fiquei com medo que não fosse deixar, ou que a enchesse de uma esperança em vã.

Bella suspirou.

— Você falou com o dr. Volturi?

— Sim, ele explicou que passar por uma terceira cirurgia seria muito delicado e difícil e mesmo assim é quase nula a chance de você voltar a andar — ele disse.

— Eu estarei mentindo se disser que não gostaria de andar novamente, é claro que gostaria. Mas eu não preciso mais disso Edward, eu finalmente tenho tudo que quero aqui comigo, eu tenho um emprego, uma casa, um homem que me ama, que cuida de mim, eu só preciso de você para ser feliz.

— Eu sei baby — ele beijou sua testa — Eu também só preciso de você, do jeitinho que é, eu a amaria mesmo com três seios e pés de pato, eu a amaria de qualquer jeito Bella, me perdoa, me perdoa — ele disse com a voz embargada.

— Tá tudo bem — ela apertou sua mão — Tudo bem, só por favor não esconda nada de mim, nunca mais, nem faça nada pelas minhas costas. Se daqui dez anos você quiser voltar a estudar meu caso para saber se posso andar com alguma cirurgia nova, você vai conversar comigo.

— Eu vou baby, eu vou — ele prometeu beijando seus lábios. Eles ficaram com as testas encostadas por um momento — Agora descanse, quando o resultado sair eu te acordo.

— Tá bom — ela murmurou fechando seus olhos, sentindo o toque relaxante da mão dele na sua — Eu te amo — murmurou já de olhos fechando.

— Também amo você, meu amor — ele murmurou beijando sua testa.

Agora sim ela poderia descansar.

— Qual foi o resultado, Vic? — Bella acordou com a voz de Edward perguntando — Ela está com alguma infecção?

— Só digo quando ela acordar — Vic falou piscando para Edward tranquilamente, ele bufou, mas o rosto tranquilo de sua amiga o acalmou, com certeza não era nada sério.

— Edward — Bella disse despertando.

— Baby, Vic está aqui com os resultados — ele disse acariciando seu rosto.

— Oi Vic — Bella disse sorrindo para a ruiva.

— Bella, está se sentido melhor?

— Sim, o que eu tenho?

— Bem, você não está com nenhuma infecção pode relaxar — a médica disse.

Edward apertou sua mão.

— Mas...? — ele disse entendendo aquele tom.

— Mas... nós fizemos um exame de BetaHCG — ela disse e Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar.

— Não — ele disse pulando da cadeira.

— Sim — a médica riu.

— Deixa eu ver — ele falou querendo o papel e o folheando rapidamente.

— Edward? O que foi? O que eu tenho? — ela perguntou preocupada.

Edward olhou para sua esposa, seu rosto cheio de emoção.

— Você está grávida, nós vamos ter um bebê — ele disse com um sorriso imenso no rosto, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

— O que? Mas... — Bella disse de boca aberta.

— Ah Meu Deus, muito obrigado, muito obrigado — Edward disse abraçando a amiga que riu apenas.

— Agradeça sua mulher — ela falou rindo, dando um tapinha no ombro dele — Bem, eu vou deixar os dois sozinhos, quando terminar o soro pode ir para casa Bella e aconselho a procurar sua médica.

— É claro — Bella disse meia em choque

— Ah baby — Edward falou beijando seus lábios rapidamente e sua mão indo para barriga dela — Oi anjinho, é seu papai aqui, fique calmo e cresça saudável ok? Papai e mamãe estão aqui te esperando ansiosos para te conhecer — Edward disse se inclinando e beijando a barriga dela.

Bella chorou e eles se abraçaram cheios de emoção.

Ela sabia que não seria fácil essa gestação, mas sabia que com ele ao seu lado tudo daria certo.

Na consulta que foram, eles descobriram que lá já estava de seis semanas de gestação e fizeram até uma ecografia. Também descobriram que Bella engravidou porque esqueceu de tomar o anticoncepcional quando ela foi olhar estava no comprimido de domingo sendo que era quarta e isso desregulou tudo.

Eles decidiram esperar um pouco mais para contarem para família, curtindo aquele momento só entre eles, ambos estavam radiantes, apesar de Bella está assustada e com medo sem saber se ela conseguiria levar essa gravidez adiante, já que pela condição dela a médica colocou sua gravidez como de alto risco, mas como precaução.

Depois de algumas semanas eles finalmente mandaram o vídeo do coraçãozinho batendo do bebê para cada um por mensagem no aplicativo do celular e depois o aparalho não parou de tocar.

Renée, Charlie, Alice, Esme, Rosalie ligaram para saber a novidade, todos feliz com a chegada do bebê.

Os primeiros meses foram tranquilos, Bella dormia com um balde ao lado dela, pois de manhã cedo, ela sempre enjoava, mas felizmente essa fase passou rápido.

Assim que a barriga de Bella começou a crescer ela não gostava de ficar muito tempo sentada, então ela ficava deitada na cama, tinha conversado com seu chefe e ela conseguiu licença para trabalhar em casa, tendo que ir a empresa somente quando tivesse alguma reunião.

A barriga de Bella não foi muito grande e ela só engordou dez quilos, mesmo assim Edward era um marido e pai apaixonado, vivia tocando sua barriga e conversando com ela, contando como eles estavam felizes com a chegada do bebê que crescia saudável dentro de Bella.

Ela chorou que só no chá de fraldas que ganhou de presente que Alice e Rosalie organizaram, sua mãe se mudou definitivamente para sua casa com seu pai, para ajudar ela no começo com o bebê e Esme também estava na cidade sempre que podia.

O quartinho já estava todo pronto.

Eles tinham escolhido tudo com o maior carinho e feito um quarto digno de um príncipe.

Sim ela esperava um menino.

O quarto era ao lado do deles, grande, tinha a decoração branco, azul com alguns ursinhos, carrinhos.

Os móveis eram brancos, o berço ficava perto de uma parede, havia alguns brinquedos e livros infantis e uma cama de casal pequena.

Eles tinham decidido que seria melhor dormirem ali com o bebê ao invés de levarem ele para o quarto deles.

Assim o bebê não estranharia o quarto e quando estivesse maiorzinho os pais poderiam voltar para o quarto deles tranquilamente.

Afinal Bella não poderia ir correndo e para poupar tempo e sono decidiram que seria melhor ficarem ali.

Quando Bella completou 38 semanas e 3 dias, Adam Anthony Swan Cullen nasceu para a alegria de toda a família.

Foi parto cesárea, tranquilo e graças a Deus sem nenhuma complicação.

Bella queria que ele tivesse o nome do pai, mas Edward já tinha o mesmo nome do pai e achou melhor o filho ter um nome próprio, Bella conseguiu ao menos que ele tivesse o nome do meio e escolheram Adam que acharam o nome forte e bonito para o filho.

Assim que colocaram um bebe roxo todo enrugado que chorava em seus braços Bella sentiu o maior amor do mundo.

Aquele menininho sim era o homem da sua vida e ela sabia que faria de tudo para ele ser feliz.

— Obrigado, baby, obrigado — Edward murmurava ao seu lado emocionado, acariciando a mãozinha do recém-nascido.

O bebê era perfeito e saudável e Bella chorava de emoção ao ver que ele mexia suas perninhas perfeitamente, ela não tinha contado para ninguém, só depois teve coragem de dizer a Edward que tinha medo que ele vinhesse com sua deficiência, o marido tratou de dizer que era impossível.

O menininho era calmo e pouco chorava a não ser quando estava com fome, ele era branquinho como os pais, mas ficava vermelho sempre quando chorava. Seus cabelos para a surpresa de Bella eram loiros , mas Esme disse que quando Edward nasceu ele tinha os cabelos claros também e só depois dos cinco anos começou a escurecer, assim como seus olhos Bella esperava que eles clareassem e ficassem da cor do pai.

Alice e Jasper foram os escolhidos para serem os padrinhos do bebê, eles tinham se casado quando Bella estava grávida de seis meses e estavam bem felizes juntos.

Rosalie ganhou o título de melhor tia, ela amava crianças e não via a hora de ter as suas com Emmett eles tinham se casado no civil recentemente, por enquanto paparicava que só o sobrinho de coração que tinha.

Adam era um bebê de sorriso sapeca, que gostava de bagunça, gorducho e todos se encantavam por onde ele passava. Seus olhos com seis meses se tornaram verdes, assim como os do pai.

Bella era totalmente apaixonada pelo filho que era a cara do pai e amava ver a interação dos dois, Edward sempre fazia de tudo para ser presente e como ele era pediatra, cuidava muito bem do filho, sempre que ele ficava gripado ou com dor.

O tempo passou rápido e infelizmente a fase de bebê de Adam passou, agora ele já tinha seus mais de dois aninhos e vivia aprontando correndo para lá e para cá.

Sobrava para os pais olharem ele de perto sempre.

Aquele era o domingo da preguiça deles. Tinham passado a manhã no quarto assistindo os desenhos de Adam, mas depois do almoço Edward acabou cochilando e o menininho cansado de assistir TV, quis brincar.

Para não atrapalhar o sono do marido que tinha passado a noite anterior de plantão Bella achou melhor levar o filho para a sala que brincou com os brinquedos que tinha espalhado no tapete até se cansar e começar a andar pela casa.

— Adam bebê, não corra, por favor — Bella disse pela terceira vez seguindo o menino que tinha ido para cozinha com sua cadeira.

— Mamãe, vamos bincar de corré la fola — ele pediu com seus olhinhos verdes brilhando.

Bella suspirou, odiava não poder correr atrás do filho como ele tanto queria, isso sempre era trabalho de Edward.

E o menino era um corredor, amava andar pelo jardim e correr brincando, seus joelhos viviam com uma meia protetor, mesmo assim ele já carregava pequenos arranhões.

— Filho, você sabe que a mamãe, não pode andar, vem cá — ela disse abrindo seus braços.

O menino olhou sua mãe fazendo uma careta para a cadeira.

Ele nunca tinha visto sua mamãe em pé, ou fora dali.

Nunca tinha entendido porque ela não podia andar, agora sua curiosidade estava sendo grande para saber o porquê sua mamãe não podia fazer isso.

— _Mamãe, porque a senhola não pode andar_? — ele finalmente perguntou.

Bella sabia que um dia ele perguntaria e já tinha se preparado para esse momento.

— Porque quando a mamãe era mais jovem ela sofreu um acidente de carro com o vovô e a vovó e quebrou esse ossinho daqui, então eu nunca mais pude andar — ela tentou dizer o mais delicadamente que conseguiu de um jeito que ele entenderia e até pressionou os ossos de sua coluna em suas costas.

O menininho entendeu um pouco do jeito dele, para uma criança de quase 3 anos ele era bem esperto.

— N _unca mais mamãe? A senhola nunca mais vai andá_? — ele perguntou.

— Não querido, mas está tudo bem — Bella disse sorrindo.

Mas então Adam saiu correndo se escondendo da mãe.

— Adam — Bella gritou o chamando, olhando ao redor. Ela voltou para a sala ouvindo seu chorinho.

Rapidamente o encontrou atrás de uma cortina sentado no chão e abraçando suas pernas, seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lagrimas e seu rostinho estava vermelho.

— Adam, meu bebê, não chore por favor — ela disse travando sua cadeira, se inclinou para baixo e o puxou para seu colo.

Ela o abraçou forte.

— _Mas a senhola não pode andá, mamãe, nunquinha mais, isso é tiste_ — ele disse fungando abraçando sua mamãe, respirando o cheirinho que sempre o acalmava.

— Ah querido é sim, mas a mamãe não é triste, ao contrário eu sou muito feliz porque eu tenho uma vida maravilhosa com você e seu papai, é muito mais do que eu sonhei que um dia teria.

— _Mas... mas... porque mamãe?_

— Não há motivos querido, a vida as vezes é assim. Podemos um dia não enxergar mais — ela disse tampando seus olhinhos — Ou não escutar, ou não falar mais — ela falou tampando seu ouvido e depois sua boquinha — Por isso que sempre devemos agradecer não importa nossa condição, porque o que importa é aprendermos a viver com nossas diferenças e a respeitar sempre, porque no fundo todos nós somos iguais independentemente de você ter tudo, de andar, enxergar ou ser rico e pobre.

— _Eu te amo, mamãe, te amo, e pometo que sempe vou andá por nós dois tá_ — ele disse balançando sua cabeça e apertando sua mãozinha na mão de Bella.

— Ah meu filho — Bella disse o abraçando com força e chorando junto com ele, totalmente apaixonada por seu filhinho.

Tinha alguém mais fofo que ele?

— E eu sempre vou andar por nós três — Edward se fez presente e se agachou abraçando os dois.

Bella sorriu seus olhos cheios de lagrimas para o marido e recebeu um beijo nele e depois o filho.

Ela estava ferrada com aqueles dois homens, mas não poderia estar mais feliz.

Com seu marido, seu filho e o novo bebê que estava esperando que mais tarde contaria a Edward.

Aquele também não tinha sido planejado, mas ela não podia está contente e sabia que Edward também estaria, por ele já teriam uns três filhos.

Torcia para que fosse uma menininha, para ajudar a tomar conta desses homens.

Agora ela fazia questão de comemorar todos seus aniversários, a sua vida e a vida das pessoas que amava.

Afinal, sua vida era perfeita e normal como de qualquer outra pessoa.

Era casada, tinha filhos e claro que ela e Edward passavam por seus momentos de discussões, brigas e desentendimentos, mas sempre eles se acertavam, principalmente na cama. O sexo entre eles só tinha melhorado.

Sua vida era perfeita e se pudesse voltar no tempo e poder escolher nunca ter entrado no carro com seus pais naquele dia, ela não teria feito isso, pois sabia que aquela escolha tinha levado a ela ter a vida que ela tinha.

Nunca mudaria nada que a tivesse levado ali, pois ela podia não andar, mas estava viva e isso era a única coisa que precisava para viver.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

E sim gente o fim, vai ser no epilogo kkkkk, mas esse foi o ultimo capítulo.

Ain amores, fico muito feliz que vocês gostaram dessa fic, muito mesmo, obrigada pelo carinho de vocês e o incentivo, pelos comentários, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, quem coloca DR no ultimo capitulo? kkkkk

pelo jeito eu kkkkk

Esse Adam é uma fofura, vou colocar ele no meu potinho junto com o Edward e a Bella, aiai, que família linda eles formaram e ainda tem um novo baby aawwwn, comentem meus amores,

agora quero pedir a paciência de vocês, o epilogo ainda não está pronto, na verdade eu juntei o epilogo que tinha aqui kkkkk, então peço paciência de vocês, pois ele vai demorar para vim, mas prometo que ele vai vim com muita fofurice dessa família e com a chegada do novo baby Cullen.

Será que é uma menina? ou mais um menino? kkkkk

Bem amores, comentem e recomendem,

obrigada novamente, no epilogo nos falamos maais

lembrem de semana que vem eu postar em MMA, meninas do WhatsApp, já demorei tempo demais lá

e logo mais vem fic nova por aí

beeijos

lalac


	18. Epílogo

— Mais rápido, mamãe, vai — Adam pediu pulando no colo de sua mãe repetidamente como se isso fosse fazer a cadeira ir mais rápido.

— Adam não sou um carrinho de corrida — Bella disse brincando com o filho.

Adam agora tinha seus quase cinco anos e era um menininho bastante inteligente, esperto e aprontava todas. Seus cabelos loiros realmente estavam começando a escurecer e seus olhos verdes ficavam mais claros ainda, cada dia mais ele ficava parecido com o pai.

Bella era totalmente apaixonada por eles, ainda por Adam sempre a defender e dizer coisas bonitas para ela, mesmo que isso significasse ele bater no coleguinha que mangou por ele ter uma mãe que não podia andar.

Ah sim, Bella estava quase para ter sua bebê naquela época quando a diretora ligou. Apesar de ter achado lindo o filho defende-la, sabia que tinha que fazê-lo entender que não podia bater nos seus coleguinhas assim, mas Bella não pode deixa-lo de castigo. Quem deixaria?

— Eu sei, olha lá... VOVÔ — ele gritou animado, pulando da cadeira da mãe e correndo pelo aeroporto de Port Angels.

— Adam espera — Edward disse olhando seu filho correr.

Ele empurrava o carrinho com as três malas que carregavam, enquanto sua bebê dormia confortavelmente no sling que ele usava.

Edward adorava usar o sling e ter sua menininha tão perto dele, Bella suspirava sempre que o via assim.

Ele já era o homem dos sonhos, segurando um bebê então fazia todas as mulheres olharem para ele.

Bella fechava a cara sempre que via uma o olhando demoradamente e tratava de chama-lo de um jeito que as fizessem ver que ele tinha uma dona.

Algumas ficavam a encarando chocadas, por alguém tão bonito, ser casado com uma cadeirante e ter filhos. Bella ignorava todos e fazia questão de mostrar como eles eram felizes.

Era feriado de ação de graças e eles tinham planejado passar o final de semana em Forks, decidiram pegar um avião até Port Angeles e de lá, Charlie iria pega-los.

Eles observaram Adam pular no colo de Charlie que sorriu para o neto orgulhosamente.

Adam era o xodó de Charlie que sempre sonhou em ter filho homem e nunca teve, então o avô mimava que só o neto fazendo todos seus gostos, era bonitinho ver a amizade dos dois.

— Ah, querida, como está? — ele disse se inclinando abraçando sua filha e colocando Adam em seu colo.

— Ótima papai —Bella disse sorrindo.

— Ow e essa princesinha, está dormindo, tão lindinha querida, parece com você quando era menor — Charlie falou olhando sua netinha que dormia com um biquinho nos lábios no sling, alheia a todo aquele momento.

— Sua esposa tinha razão quando disse que teríamos filhos lindos, chefe — Edward disse em um tom provocante.

— Puff — Charlie bufou — A cegonha escolhe filho lindos para vocês — ele brincou.

— Sim, vovô, mas que pena que ela trouxe uma menina, preferia um menino para brincar de lutinha — Adam disse e começou a fazer gestos de luta, com um biquinho nos lábios.

— Na próxima campeão — Edward passou a mão na cabeça do filho.

— Ei nada mais de bebês — Bella falou — Ela pode brincar de lutinha com você também, meu amor.

Edward fez um biquinho igual do filho.

— Vamos antes que Renée e Esme veiam nos encontrar — ele disse.

...

Bella sorriu se lembrando de quando ela contou para Edward que estava gravida novamente.

Ele quase chorou de emoção.

Todos ficaram muito felizes.

Alice ainda não tinha engravidado, disse que bebês só depois dos 30, mas ficava feliz em mimar os sobrinhos que tinha.

Rosalie recentemente descobriu que estava gravida de gêmeas idênticas, Emmett era muito engraçado, sendo um marido super protetor sem querer deixar ela fazer nada.

Bella sempre saía com elas e agradecia pelas amigas que tinha, sabia que podia contar com elas sempre, assim como Edward, Emm e Jasper se reuniam pelo menos uma vez na semana para beber e fazer coisas de macho, como eles costumavam dizer.

Bella achou sua segunda gravidez muito mais tranquila, por já saber o que esperar, apesar de sentir muita dor nas costas o que tornava difícil achar uma posição boa para ela dormir, seus hormônios ficaram uma loucura e seu bebê parecer sambar em sua barriga.

Quando descobriram que esperavam uma menininha ficaram exultantes de alegria e quando ela nasceu 3 dias antes do aniversário de Bella não poderiam se sentir mais completos.

Adam ficou com ciúmes assim que soube que a menina tinha nascido e seus pais estavam com ela, pensou que eles não iam mais querer saber deles.

Mas logo Edward explicou tudo para ele e assim que ele viu ela se apaixonou.

Era bonitinho ver ele com ela.

Uma vez eles tinham o encontrado dormindo ao lado do berço da filha e quando o acordaram e perguntaram o que ele fazia ali, disse que era para espantar os pesadelos da irmãzinha e assim parasse de chorar.

Tinha como não se apaixonar?

Adam também tinha ajudado a escolher o nome da irmã.

Eles decidiram que ela teria Marie no meio assim como Adam tinha o Anthony de Edward.

Em uma noite na cama, os três conversavam com a bebê que mexia na barriga da mãe escolhiam o nome.

E acabou que o nome escolhido foi Evelyn Marie Swan Cullen.

Apesar de Bella querer colocar Elizabeth em homenagem a mãe de Edward, ele gostou de Evelyn para o nome assim eles teriam seus próprios Adam e Eve.

Assim que chegaram a casa dos Cullen, onde ficariam hospedados, Eve foi toda paparicada pelas avós corujas, assim como os avôs também. Adam não ficou de fora e ficou superfeliz com o presente que ganhou de seus avôs.

Eles ainda pediram permissão para levar o menino para pescar no dia seguinte, seria um dia só dos homens.

Enquanto elas poderiam ficar tendo o dia das mulheres.

O almoço de ação de graças estava uma delícia e como sempre Edward comeu de mais.

Bella comeu pouco, ainda estava tentando recuperar seu corpo os três quilos que faltava para voltar ao seu peso normal de antes da gravidez de Adam, apesar de seu marido dizer que ela continuava linda e sexy para ele.

Sim. Ela sabia que tinha sorte em tê-lo.

Quando havia acabado seu resguardo, ele tinha preparado um jantar especial para eles, foi divertido até Adam ir dormir e Eve também.

Sabiam que teriam algumas horas sozinhos para aproveitar antes de Eve acordar para mamar e seu marido fez questão de mostrar como ele tinha sentindo falta dela naquelas últimas semanas.

Foi uma noite e tanto.

O desejo que ambos sentiam ainda estava lá, o mesmo ou maior do que há cinco anos atrás quando se conheceram.

Era incrível que a relação deles só tinha melhorado, Edward agora estava ainda mais solto que ela e sempre inventava uma posição nova para eles.

O dia seguinte foi divertido, sua mãe e Esme paparicavam Eve que só que apenas soltava grunhidos e babava sua mãozinha, olhando para as avós com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

Sim. Ela tinha puxado isso do pai também, mas o resto era todo da mãe. Os cabelos, o nariz, os lábios, o queixo, o rosto para a alegria de Edward.

Bella apenas descansava aproveitando o tempinho que tinha de paz e relaxando.

Seu marido tinha saído cedo com Adam, Carlisle e Charlie.

Todos estavam equipados com roupas de pesca, chapéus, varas e minhocas.

Ela nem quis ver aquilo.

Mas fez questão de tirar fotos deles antes de sair, ainda mais de seu bebê que estava crescendo tão rápido.

Quando eles chegaram foram recepcionados com o jantar já pronto e as mulheres riram deles que não trouxeram nenhum peixe.

Adam já estava sonolento nos braços do pai e murmurava como o dia tinha sido legal.

Só foi ele tomar banho e comer algo que capotou na cama.

Bella estava sentada na cama lendo um livro esperando Edward sair do banheiro.

Ela suspirou quando ele saiu enrolado só com uma toalha na cintura.

Ele não olhou para ela, mas andou lentamente até a mala, ficou de costas tirando sua toalha e vestiu uma calça de moletom.

Bella engoliu em seco, com vontade de morder aquela bunda.

— Gostou do show senhora Cullen? — ele disse se virando para ela e rindo.

— Que show? Eu estou muito concentrada na leitura — ela falou o mais séria possível.

— De cabeça para baixo? — ele perguntou apontando para o livro.

— Ops — ela riu fechando o livro e colocou em cima do criado mudo.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada e deitou ao lado dela.

— Sabe, ontem eu não agradeci a você — ele murmurou beijando o meio dos peitos dela.

— Agradeceu o que? — ela perguntou acariciando os cabelos dele.

— Pela vida que você me deu Bella, pelos nossos dias, por nossos filhos, nossas alegrias, nossas derrotas e vitórias, por sempre está ao meu lado independente de qualquer coisa.

— Nós somos marido e mulher Edward, eu só tento retribuir tudo que você faz por mim — ela falou — Eu nunca imaginei que um dia me casaria, que teria filhos e teria a vida que tenho hoje, é claro que lá no fundo eu sempre esperei por isso, mas nunca me dava ao luxo de sonhar que um dia realmente seria possível.

— Não é só porque você é deficiente que você não pode tudo Bella — ele falou.

— Eu sei, hoje eu sei, você me ajudou a enxergar isso. Eu tenho minhas limitações, posso não andar, mas estou viva, tenho um coração que bate no peito e isso é motivo para eu agradecer todos os dias, por está viva, por ter te conhecido, por ter conhecido um amor ainda maior com Adam e Eve, se não fosse eles e você... são tudo para mim.

— Você é tudo para mim — ele falou beijando seus lábios com desejo, suas mãos percorrendo a camisola dela.

— Edward... estamos na casa dos seus tios e meus pais estão aqui também — ela falou o afastando a contragosto.

— E você acha que eles não fazem mais sexo? Bella, baby você vai ter 80 anos e eu vou está te desejando do mesmo jeito — ele disse.

Ela riu.

— Temos umas duas horas antes de Eve acordar.

— É o suficiente — ele falou.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu que amo você.

...

Viva.

Não importa sua condição, não importa suas dificuldades, as pedras em seu caminho.

Caia, mas levante sempre de cabeça erguida, nada vem fácil na vida e tudo que vem fácil vai embora do mesmo jeito.

Quanto mais a demora para realizar aquele sonho, mas ele vai vim caprichado.

Nunca perca as esperanças.

Independentemente do que aconteça em sua vida, da perda de algum parente querido, das dificuldades que lhe são impostas todos os dias, da dor, da vida que ás vezes é tão injusta.

Nunca deixe de viver por nada.

Todos os dias são de superação.

De superar a dor, a tristeza, a deficiência que cada um de nós tem dentro de si mesmo.

Todo dia é um dia novo, um novo recomeço, um novo dia.

Viva. Perdoe. Ame. Erre. Acerte. Supere.

Todos podem ser felizes, independente de nossas limitações.

O maior milagre da vida é estar vivo.

Seja feliz.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Ahhh gente e FIM kkkkk, nunca gosto de escrever fim nas minhas fics

mas é tão bom aquela sensação de mais um dever cumprido.

Nunca imaginei que depois de tanto tempo ainda estaria aqui escrevendo fic para vocês...

Alguém chuta quantos anos faz que escrevo fic para vocês? Vou falar que eu comecei na 7 série, sim PASMEM e agora já terminei a faculdade

MEU DEUS

kkkkkk

Então obrigada por estarem aqui em mais uma, mesmo

Obrigada pela paciência, pelo carinho, por todas as recomendações, comentários, brigas, ameaças de morte kkkk

Obrigada por tudo e enquanto tiver uma aqui para fazer isso e minha inspiração deixar eu vou está aqui escrevendo para vocês.

E como eu amo vocês e fazer isso VAI TER BÔNUS DE AeS SIIIIIIIM

Vocês merecem kkkkk, pode ser que demore para vim, mas já escrevi duas linhas e tenho a ideia toda na minha cabeça kkkkkk

Um bônus daqueles bem hot e fofo do jeito que vocês gostam haha

Não sei quando vai vim, mas um dia sai, tudo bem? kkkk

E bem já postei fic nova MEU CORAÇÃO É SEU, olhem no meu perfil a história, espero que possam me acompanhar nessa também, vai ser bem emocionante, eu espero. O nome já é bem explicativo hein hahaa

E vai ter novas fics por aí...

Logo mais vou postar a one da Bella transexual para quem quiser ler, depois dessa fic MCES vou postar uma fic da Bella Mafiosa e se preparem porque essa Bella é beeeem malvada, mesmo viu, nada de boazinha aqui e depois a do Edward possessivo e tenho uma one para postar no dia do sexo também haha

E quem sabe muitas fics ainda que estejam para vim, me deem ideias haha

Chega né, sei que nem metade, da metade vai ler isso, mesmo eu falando para ler kkkk

obrigada novamente amores, nos vemos por aí!

beijos

lalac


	19. Capítulo Bônus Único

_Anos depois..._

— Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus, EDWARD — Bella gritou olhando a revista.

Ele apareceu alguns segundos depois correndo para sala, ainda com a roupa do hospital que ele tinha acabado de chegar de um plantão.

— Meu livro... está na lista dos mais vendido — ela disse com um sorriso.

— Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, baby — ele disse imediatamente a abraçando até tirá-la da cadeira.

Bella sorriu e o beijou, segurando-se nele com firmeza.

— Eca! Será que vocês não cansam disso nunca? — Adam apareceu na sala já pronto para ir para a escola.

Ele agora já tinha dez anos e estava começando a perder o ar infantil e ficava ainda mais parecido com o pai, que morria de orgulho de seu meninão.

— Não e quando você experimentar não vai querer parar — o pai falou dando vários beijos estalados na esposa.

— Edward! — Bella disse dando uma cotovelada de leve no marido que riu.

Ele a botou de volta na cadeira.

— O que vocês estão comemorando? — Adam perguntou.

— O livro de sua mãe está em entre os mais vendidos — Edward falou.

— Sério, mamãe, que legal! — o menino disse sorrindo e foi até a mãe a abraçando.

Todos tinham visto como Bella tinha se preparado para escrever aquele livro, ela nunca imaginou que seria uma autora, mas de repente tinha acordado com uma imensa vontade de escrever uma história inspirada na dela e mostrar que todo deficiente podia ter uma vida normal.

Tinha ficado feliz com o resultado.

Alice, Rosalie, sua mãe e Esme disseram que morreram de chorar lendo o livro, até seu pai e Carlisle também, assim como Emmett e Jasper, todos a apoiaram e ajudaram principalmente para divulgar a história também e ela até já tinha sido chamada para uma sessão de autógrafos.

Com certeza estava vivendo uma das melhores fases de sua vida, com seus filhos, marido, família e tendo muito sucesso profissional.

Bella o abraçou apertado e beijou sua bochecha com força.

— Mamãe, eu já sou grande para ficar recebendo beijo — Adam falou com uma careta.

— Então você não gosta dos meus beijos? — ela perguntou com um biquinho.

— Sim, mas...

— Você vai ver quem é grande aqui — Edward disse e o agarrou fazendo ele gritar e beijou o rosto do filho repetidas vezes, enquanto fazia cocegas no garoto que riu.

— Papai — o menino riu — Tá bom, tá bom, me coloca no chão.

Edward o colocou no chão, o menino ria feliz e estava vermelho, Bella sorriu apaixonada por eles.

— Papai, papai faz comigo, faz comigo — Eve apareceu correndo e com os braços levantados.

a da sua idade, tudo nela lembrava Edward, exceto seus belos olhos verdes que eram iguaizinhos aos do pai.

— Ah você também quer, minha princesinha? — ele disse a pegando e balançando no ar enquanto a enchia de beijos. Ela riu com gosto, sentindo cocegas da barba do pai em seu rosto.

— Sentimos sua falta ontem a noite papai — Eve falou o abraçando.

— Eu também senti de vocês — ele disse dando um sorriso para a filha.

— Dormirmos todos com a mamãe — ela falou.

— Ah não, que inveja — ele disse com um biquinho, seguindo a esposa e o filho que tinham ido para cozinha.

— Sim, Adam não queria, disse que estava grande demais para dormir abraçando a mamãe, mas só foi começar a chover que ele correu para cama dela — Eve falou, com um sorriso sapeca.

— Ei pirralha eu só fui proteger vocês da chuva, sabe que mamãe não gosta quando chove — ele falou.

Bella sorriu para Edward.

Seu filho amava provocar a irmã mais nova, mas ele era super protetor com ela e a mãe.

— Vocês são uns amores — Bella disse apertando a bochecha do filho — Aqui comam, já estamos atrasados.

Edward colocou Eve na cadeira da mesa.

— Eu vou tomar meu banho, tudo bem? Nos vemos mais tarde?

— Claro papai.

— Boa aula, papai ama vocês — ele disse beijando a cabeça da filha e bagunçando o cabelo do filho.

— Tudo bem levar eles? — perguntou para Bella.

— Sem problema baby — ela disse e recebeu um selinho nele — Eu te amo.

— Também, meu amor.

Eles tinham adquirido um carro novo mais moderno e adaptado para Bella. Ela dirigia por todo canto e apenas ria com a cara que algumas pessoas faziam quando ela saía do carro e viam que ela era cadeirante.

Certas coisas nunca mudariam.

Por que tinham pessoas que insistiam em ter pena de pessoas com a deficiência dela?

Bella os deixou na escola e voltou para casa, sorriu ao perceber que ela estaria sozinha com o marido.

A quantos dias ambos não ficavam sozinhos assim?

Ela saiu do seu carro e empurrou sua cadeira entrando na sua casa sem nenhum empecilho no caminho.

A casa estava um pouco arrumada, lembrando-se que eles tinham duas crianças em casa, era impossível tudo ficar um brilho. Havia alguns brinquedos espalhados e ela até arrumaria, se não tivesse com outra ideia em sua mente.

Bella entrou no seu quarto no momento exato que Edward retirava sua toalha, ele estava de costas e não tinha escutado o barulho dela chegar.

Ela sorriu apreciando a beleza do marido, mas logo vestiu uma bermuda preta e Bella fez beicinho.

Ela limpou sua garganta chamando sua atenção.

— Ei, você tirou a barba — ela disse quando ele se virou, mostrando seu rosto livre de pelos.

Ele deu aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava.

— Sim estava começando a me irritar — ele disse sorrindo.

— Você vai dormir agora? — ela perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha para ele.

Edward parou percebendo que eles estavam sozinhos.

— A senhora Cullen, tem alguma outra ideia? — ele perguntou já percebendo suas intenções.

— Algumas... — ela disse sugestivamente, esticando suas mãos para ele.

Ele se aproximou dela e se inclinou a pegando em seus braços.

Bella beijou seu pescoço até sua orelha.

— Quero que você me foda — ela sussurrou, ele tinha adorado como ela estava sem nenhum pudor quando eles faziam sexo, só tinham melhorado naquilo — Estou com saudade de você — falou maliciosa mordiscando e chupando seu lóbulo.

Edward suspirou e tomou sua boca em um beijo cheio de desejo.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem — ele quebrou o beijo e a jogou na cama.

Bella riu se segurando e ele deitou por cima dela.

Edward segurou seu braço acima de sua cabeça e a beijou com vontade.

Uma mão sua deslizou pela lateral do corpo dela, apertando seu seio, sua cintura e seu quadril. Ele desceu seus lábios beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço.

Bella gemeu soltando suas mãos e agarrando o cabelo dele.

Ela desceu sua mão entre os corpos deles e apertou sua ereção.

— Está com saudade de mim, ou do meu pau, sua safada? — ele disse olhando-a.

— Do seu pau, com certeza — ela respondeu divertida.

Ele riu deixando ela apalpá-lo. Seu membro já estava duro e pronto para ação.

Ele tirou a blusa dela e seu sutiã preto que abria na lateral, beijou seus seios e lambeu-os enquanto esfregava sua ereção na mão dela.

— Senta, quero chupar você — ela pediu e ele gemeu mordendo o lábio dela.

Edward tirou sua bermuda rapidamente ficando nu e puxou as roupas de baixo dela também.

— Vamos fazer melhor — ele disse piscando — Fica de lado — ele falou.

— Edward... — Bella sabia muito bem o que ele queria e se sentiu mais excitada ainda.

Ela ficou de lado e ele se virou ficando com a cabeça nos pés dela.

— Tudo bem aí? — ele perguntou e ela agarrou sua ereção como resposta.

Ele gemeu quando sentiu a língua dela deslizar em sua extensão.

Edward segurou a perna dela, abrindo-as, colocando a perna dela em cima de sua cabeça, ele gemeu vendo aquela entrada vermelha e úmida que ele tanto amava e desejava.

Ele lambeu-a delicadamente, brincando com seus grandes lábios, antes de chupá-la com mais força. Bella retribuiu o carrinho colocando o membro dele em sua boca, chupando-o com força enquanto masturbava o que não cabia com sua mão.

— Ah... porra — Bella gemeu sentindo pouco, mas sentindo prazer com o que faziam.

Ele a lambou com mais força, enfiando sua língua o máximo que conseguia nela.

Bella soprou sua glande, voltando a chupa-la, subindo e descendo ele em sua boca.

— Não quero gozar assim — ele disse soltando-a e se deitando ao lado dela.

— Quero meu leitinho — ela falou com um biquinho nos seus lábios.

— Mais tarde prometo te dá seu leitinho, baby — ele disse a puxando — Senta em mim, agora, vai — ele pediu a puxando.

Bella assentiu e com a ajuda dele deslizou sua entrada em seu membro, ambos gemeram de prazer.

Nessa posição Edward sempre ajudava nos movimentos de seu quadril, Bella apoiava sua mão na barriga dele subindo e descendo nele com a força de seus braços, com o tempo eles só tinham aperfeiçoado aquilo.

Ele a amava ver assim, naquela posição, o balanço de seus seios, seu rosto jogado para trás tomado pelo prazer.

Ele sentou a abraçando e beijou seus lábios. Ele fez força com o pé, para ergue-la na cama e deitou-a no colchão ficando por cima dela, sem precisar quebrar a conexão de seus corpos, mas com o movimento, o pé dele deslizou e bateu no travesseiro que acertou o abajur que tinha ao lado da cama no criado mudo.

— Porra! — ele esbravejou apenas ouvindo o barulho do objeto agora quebrado no chão.

Bella riu segurando em sua nuca e o puxando para um beijo.

Edward voltou sua atenção para o que estavam fazendo.

Ele enlaçou as pernas dela ao redor de sua cintura e se movimentou, entrando e saindo de dentro dela com força, ele estocava fundo e bombeava seu membro sem parar.

— Você gosta não gosta? Assim, forte, sua safada — ele falou puxando o cabelo dela.

— Ahhh Edward — ela gemeu alto seu nome a mão dele acariciou seu baixo ventre fazendo tudo se apertar dentro dela, seus movimentos ficaram mais forte e Bella gritou mais alto, arranhando as costas dele e beijando seu pescoço.

— Goza, goza baby — ele pediu sem parar de provocar.

E ela gozou, seu corpo todo estremecendo, se arrepiando e ela sentindo um prazer enorme que sempre sentia, aquilo com certeza era uma das melhores sensações da sua vida.

Edward gemeu dentro dela ainda, sentindo ela o apertar, mas ele saiu de dentro dela e a olhou.

Bella sorriu mordendo seu próprio lábio e ele se aproximou dela se acariciando. Ela o chupou rapidamente e logo sentiu o líquido dele em sua boca e no rosto.

Ela engoliu o que caiu em sua boca e ofegante ele passou a blusa dela no rosto dela limpando o resto.

Ele se inclinou e a beijou com delicadeza.

— Eu te amo tanto, Bella, você não sabe como eu sou feliz por um dia você ter aceitado ser minha namorada.

— Eu também baby, você nunca me tratou diferente por eu ser quem eu sou, sempre me amou com todo carinho e proteção e eu te amo tanto por isso, principalmente por não ter fugido daquele restaurante quando viu como eu era.

— O que você é, só fez eu te admirar ainda mais, meu amor, sua força, sua coragem de mostrar para todos que você é como qualquer outra pessoa — ele disse a beijando novamente e a abraçando.

Ficaram ali na cama deitados e abraçados como um casal que tinha acabado de começar o namoro, mas um dos segredos do relacionamento é esse, é não deixar o companheirismo, a cumplicidade morrer.

Bella tinha suas limitações claro, mas em nenhum momento eles deixaram aquilo atrapalhá-los.

Namoraram, casaram, trabalharam, tiveram filhos, brigaram e superaram tudo que passaram com muito amor e companheirismo, que com certeza eram a chave para qualquer relacionamento dá certo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

n/a: Oii amores, presentinho do dia dos namorados para vocês!  
Eu ainda não tenho um, então vocês que ganharam o presente haha

O que acharam desse bônus? Espero que tenham gostando, Adam e Eve são muito fofos e eu quero filhos assim e um marido também aiai

Espero que tenha valido a pena a demora, agora só falta o bônus de TBS não é?

É isso amores, mais uma fic concluída e isso não seria possível se não fosse vocês, obrigada pelos comentários, por me acompanhar em mais uma loucura, fiquei muito feliz que gostaram e espero ver vocês na minha nova fic:

Luta pelo amor

Beijos,  
Lalac


End file.
